


Out of The Shadows

by NekoMama34



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Alien: Resurrection (1997), Aliens (1986), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, All Muggles are basically trash, Character Bashing, Death Engineers, Death of Muggles, Dumbledore Bashing, Engineer Bashing, Enslavement of Muggles, Evolving Harry, F/M, M/M, Malnourished Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Past abuse Harry, Predator Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Talented Harry, The Dursleys Die, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Virus, World Enslavement, muggle bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMama34/pseuds/NekoMama34
Summary: What would happen if the Xenomorph did exist in the Harry Potter world? If the Xenomorph did not attack those of magical blood? What if the Engineers, what Dr.Shaw had named them, created muggles in order to pursue their experimentation on Bio-Weaponry? And the Yujata coming to this planet in order to play their sick game to adulthood?In this tale, Harry is attacked by a face hugger. But this was no ordinary face-hugger, nor was the embryo implanted inside of Harry a normal Xenomorph. But a Queen. Though, strangely enough, the Embryo inside of him reacted to his magic. And instead of a Chestburster bursting out of his chest. They evolve together. Harry Potter is no more. He is a Queen Xenomorph. With very very big plans as he enters the magical School of Hogwarts.Join Harry on his new quest on restoring the Magical World to its rightful place and His revenge, not on Voldemort, but on the Aliens that caused his kind so much pain.(Chapter 6 is dedicated to those who don't know much about the Alien fandom.)On pause





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you are reading this I would like you to know I would have never come up with this story or never got the permission to post this without the consent of two amazing Alien and Harry Potter crossover fanfiction writers!  
> On Fanfiction.Net there is apple2011 and her story True Sister. Very Similar to the story I am writing but very different. The next is an amazing writer, I love most of her works, So give a big credit to Arudon, who wrote Alien Freak. I seriously go ahead and check them out and give them great big thanks! Anyways At the end of each chapter, I will ask some questions and hope you guys give me advice or vote on which way the story should go!

It knew something was wrong, the moment those leathery flaps opened it could sense the wrongness within the atmosphere. An unsettling nature in the air, indeed it was different air. Though, that did not matter as the walls of its home. Reclined and long finger like digits pulled its spidery body out into the open air. It was not in a nest, mother's cry did not ring in her ears, nor did a guardians coo come to greet it and more importantly there was no nest at all. Just slimy gray walls and water sloshing down from gridded grates. Why had Its home opened and why was It here? With no mother, no sisters and no host? It tensed, that was wrong a host was near. Pausing It waited and then yes! There was a heartbeat above, It scurried up the wall with ease; the moisture being of no concern. However something was still wrong, the heartbeat of whatever creature It sensed was different somehow. Though the egg had opened so there could be no doubt about its suitability, It would fulfill It's duty, to die and pass on its precious load as It should. It made a few clicking noises, wondering if any nearby could hear it. None came to response. The finger like legs crawled out of its egg and began its travels to the nearby host. The face-hugger was confused on its surroundings as it followed the scent of the flesh of a host nearby. The said host was down underground with it, the only thing separating it was the pipes and metal blockage. Scratching at one of the longs spindly legs, it let out its blood acid to burn its way through the blockage. And there was its host. A human boy, no more than the age of seven. The host was malnourished and weak, which will make it easier to pass the embryo down his throat. The boy was letting out pathetic whimpers, tears stained the poor boys face as he shook in the cold cellar of the Dursley's house hold. He sniffled and raised his head when he heard some strange creature like clicking noises. As he looked at the darkness, he was not expecting an inhuman screech and something attacking his face. He weakly struggled as he felt something Forcefully go down his throat. He screamed and thrashed as the things tail wrapped around his neck tightly and the fingers gripped at his scalp. Shakily, he gave up, and let the darkness take over.

At this moment, with the boys, ancient magic in his blood and the dark embryo combined together under accidental magic. The boy woke up again, screaming in pain, his back arching off the cold cement ground of the cellar. Not even noticing the now dead face hugger beside him. The pain he was experiencing was like his Uncle pulling his arm out of its socket 10 times in a row, along with Dudely's and his gangs beating. Worse than the time his obese cousin shoving him in front of a moving car. Suddenly, Harry keeled over as a fire hit him straight in the gut as if he had been physically hit by some unseen assailant. Curling up in a fetal position, Harry opened his mouth in a wordless gasp as the fire spread throughout his body, igniting his muscles and bubbling in his bones.

The painful heat vanished abruptly, leaving Harry confused and disoriented before suddenly his insides twisted. Harry rolled around on the floor as a scream of pain escaped his mouth, echoed by the basement walls and magnified. Harry began to writhe in agony as his organs started to rearrange themselves, his liver moving forward while his kidneys and solar plexus elongated, causing grotesque ripples to appear on his skin.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AH! AGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Harry's hands formed into a fist an even greater pain hit him. His bones! They were moving up! Harry's scream was long and uninterrupted as his bones splintered and fragmented, pulling themselves apart at the marrow, before pressing up through his flesh to rest on top of his skin. His rags he used as clothing were by now soaked in rivers of blood as the red liquid sloshed forth from his body, pushed outwards as his body turned itself inside out.

Harry rolled around and around on the ground as he felt new bones regrowing while his limbs began to stretch and pull, narrowing as they did so. His clothes disappeared as his entire formed pulled out, elongating and becoming thinner, every muscle and tendon in his body screaming in pain. The boy became aware of a high pitched keening that sounded like something a rat would make as it was skinned alive. His brain almost shut down when he realized it was himself making the noise.

He rolled onto his stomach, his rear arching into the air as his lower tailbone broke through what remained of his skin. The naked bones then began to lengthen to three times his whole body length, the white bone slick with blood that was strangely discolored, no longer red, but more of an acidic green. Muscles were forced out of his flesh as well, growing at a prolific rate along the tail bones, wrapping around each individual ligament and growing cartilage and reinforced plates as it formed constructed a brand new working limb. Harry thought his brain was going to melt as the unprotected ends of his lower nerves began to thread themselves through the bone and sinew, creating the most unbelievable burning sensation as his brain was literally forced to cope with the addition of a new appendage. At the end of the tail, the bone was pulled and stretched until it formed a cruel spike, wickedly curved and horrible to look at. The poor boy tore his eyes away as the transformation took a swing towards another area.

His head.

The boy's screams redoubled in volume as he felt his skull tighten and pull, his hair receding wickedly fast as his skin began to peel off. His ears disappeared, along with the nose, which began to arch up. He felt his brain pull as well, sloshing about in its cranial fluid that began to leak down into his mouth, creating the most horrible flavor on his taste buds.

Harry's breath was cut short at the excruciating pain that was his eyes being dissolved and pulled apart while his skull continued to stretch along with the rest of his body, as well as moving to the surface just like the rest of his body, shredding whatever was left of his skin. His scar seemed to move with the bone, the darkened lightning bolt barely visible through all the blood.

His hands scrabbled along the ground blindly in an insane attempt to claw away from the pain, before finally his body was given over to muscle spasms. His hands bubbled with blood as each bone was forced to the surface while a new bone replaced it, the delicate flesh between the two bones being eradicated as new layer upon layer of hard sinewy muscle replaced it.

Harry opened his mouth again to scream, but he was greeted with the horror of having to listen as his human voice began to warp and pitch as his vocal cords were tightened, jumping up octaves to become an animalistic shriek, which grew even louder as his tongue exploded, replaced by a strange contraption of cartilage, bone, and muscle. The shriek became a double shriek as Harry worked both of his jaws in howling out his pain.

His head crest finally finished its growth, easily three feet long and about a foot wide, sloping at the sides and completely smooth.

Claws grew out of his hands and feet as the last of his human flesh was removed and covered up by white shiny bone, the pool of acidic green blood bubbling strangely on the stone floor.

In a climactic finale to the horrible transformation, Harry arched his back and new tail as two bones pushed up through his back plates and connected with his new spine, before shooting high in the air and arching back. Harry felt the bones growing fingers and skin, allowing other, more powerful muscles to grow around each digit.

Almost as a final touch, spines began to shoot up from along his spinal cord, tracing all along his back and branching on both sides of his tail. Two spikes protruding out of each of his shoulders, their weight dragging him even deeper into the floor as he lay there panting, not even able to muster the energy to scream anymore.

In a final shiver, his body stopped growing, leaving him at a whopping seven feet long, not counting the tail. A casual observer would then begin to note that the white bone acting as his new exoskeleton at this point began to shrivel, turning from white to gray, and from gray to a clear, shiny black that glinted wickedly in the dim light of the moon leaking through the tiny window of the basement.

Those who would then proceed to shit themselves due to how lethal the creature looked.

Claws.  
Teeth.  
Spines.  
Spikes.  
Tail spike.  
Double jaw.  
Huge crest.

In his last blurry moments of lucidity, Harry felt the other consciousness moving forward in his mind, a feeling he had never felt before. He felt his body rise up without his command, his previously screaming muscles now singing with joy and eagerness.  
His vision black and blurry, his scents were on fire with everything that was new. His skin was now a complete sleek black, as he looked down at his fingers he noticed how long they grew along with sharp white claws. The same bio memory implanted to him as the face hugger.

Must make a nest.

Must become Queen.

Must lay eggs.

The creature let out an angry hiss as it was hungry. Sniffing around it smelled he food from the kitchen. With his new powers, he could spit at the door using his acid like blood which created a large hole through the now, door. The creature was at the moment 7 feet tall but knew once it became Queen it would be 25 feet. Hungry and ripped open the ice box. Grabbing the animal flesh that resided in it. Messily gulping down the tasty alien food....

"Let's hope the boy hasn't damaged anything," Vernon muttered to himself as he and his family pulled into the drive, the weekend had been almost perfect. His son and wife had accompanied him on all the rides, however, his wife seemed more content to spend time with Dudley than him. He had even book separate rooms in an effort to spur on a drop of intimacy which had been denied him for so long, instead, nothing has occurred.

"I doubt it, how exactly was he going to get out of the basement. Vernon put the light on!" her voice demanded in that scathing tone which filled him with anger, the anger he had long learned to take out on the boy. His wife would not put up with any nonsense from him, but exploiting her hatred of her sister and nephew allowed him pretty much-unlimited access to the boy. Even so, he had to be careful how far he went.

"It won't work." He muttered, great the bulb had blown, he walked into the house and hit the hall light. Nothing. He frowned.

"Dad, where's the light." His son was pointing upwards, the light was gone. The bulb was torn out and the remains were wires and cracks in the ceiling itself. He frowned, his eyes began scanning but who could have done this? Had there been a burglar? He slowly walked into the living room. Nothing was out of place, except the light. It too was gone, though this time a small heap of plaster gathered dust on the subtle grooves of his carpet.

"Vernon." His wife's tone had changed, no longer was in scathing but dulled shock. The reason became clear, the door to the basement was ajar. The left half of it was melted. Black scorch marks trailed into the floor, part of it was gone.

"The boy." Great so he must have found a way out, but what with? He didn't keep anything like this in his toolbox. So the boy must have used something else, the man nearly spat.

"Let's find him." No longer was he fearing a burglar, or expecting something to jump out but instead he was angry. The boy would pay for this!

A low hiss echoed in his ears, he was alert. That was not a noise he understood, it was not fear, pain, upset or anything he had heard the boy or indeed much else make.

"Dad." Water was pooling on the wooden floors of the kitchen, not a few drops but a pool. Dripping from the fridge freeze, it wasn't open but instead like the door it had been reduced to corroded metal and scorch marks. The light was gone, the curtains drawn and everything was covered in a fine layer of darkness which he could barely penetrate.

The hiss returned, the low noise which rang through the house made him stiffen. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved to the bottom of the stairs. Everything looked so much darker, though he took a long deep breath and moved.

The hiss returned, he paused and saw his wife move instinctively to their son and the door. He held up a hand, no one was going to intimidate him or his family. It was probably the boy making noises anyway, yes it just had to be that.

He walked up to each stair as if it was a hike, moving every so slowly but he was not looking for the boy now. He was going towards his bedroom, he almost ran in there once he reached the top of the staircase. A sliding noise crept into the room which was slammed shut.

His hands quickly clasped around a long wooden instrument, his palm and fingers found a metal handle and his free hand pushed to shells inside. His weapon of choice, whether it was the boy or not he was finding whatever was making that noise and shooting it. He was supposed to have the weapon but he gripped it so much tighter when the hiss sounded once more and he left the comforts of his room.

He felt a fraction more powerful, though that was a thousand times less than what he thought it would be like. The weapon was heavy, clunky and did nothing to assuage his heartbeat as another scratching session followed from his son's room. He reached for the hall light but stopped halfway, he didn't need to look to know it was gone. Instead, with the gun pointed forwards, he forced the door open and paused, there was nothing. Not a trace of anything, even the light was intact, just switched off. The tension lifted and he sucked in the air. Something dripped onto his shoulder. A dark shiny substance which forced him to crank his head up. Inch by inch he took the ceiling in. In the darkness, he could see barely anything, though he had to force his head up when something seemed out of place. Light and teeth flooded the room. The gun slipped through his hands as fear flooded through him. For a few seconds, he stared at a smooth domed head. Teeth were bared inches from his face, and the mouth opened.

Something was inside it! A snake like a thing and his jaw began to tremble. With all the strength he could muster he squeezed the trigger fired, shooting through the floor and making the thing flinch. His will to fight evaporated as the light bulb shattered. The next thing he knew he was running, reaching for the stairs and saw his wife. Her face seemed to morph from confusion to shock horror. He wasn't running anymore, why wasn't he? His thoughts were suddenly jumbled up and looked to the ground, then it was clear. A thick blade had torn through his chest, though there was no pain, just him falling to his knees as it retracted.  
"Vernon." He heard someone whisper and then it became a high pitched girlish scream as his head arched back. A black clawed hand was was holding his jaw with an iron grip, that thing was back and yet he could not resist. Just watched through dulling eyes as those gleaming teeth widened. That mouth once again opening, the snake like thing string. His last memory would be being hit in square in the face with unbelievable force.

Petunia Dursley from the bottom of the stairs watched in transfixed terror as a bare outline of something tall and monstrous threw her husband to the floor with ease. It turned towards her, it wondered if it had eyes to see her with, for a second she wondered if it would leave.

Then it's head arched back and it let out a deafening roar and her hand slipped from her son who was watching with stunted wheezy breaths. It pelted towards her with a speed she didn't believe possible if she had wanted to run she knew she wouldn't have gotten far. If she had the will to defend herself she realized she would lose. If she wanted to live, then she quickly understood it was now impossible.

Her throat constrained as she was pulled towards the beast, she saw it up close now. It towered over her and it needed to pull her up to bring her into range. She watched as its mouth opened and saw some sort of inner jaw. Like her husband it was the last thing she ever saw, the force came next. Nothing followed.

As for Dudley, he sank to the floor as a look passed between him and it. It took a few long seconds for its bulging domed head to shake, once from left to right. In the next second, it was gone and Dudley Dursley collapsed. His eyes closed, it would be the last time he slept without nightmares.

ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ 

The flashes of red, blue, and white lights filled the night sky as three London Patrol Police cars were out in front of #4 Surrey. Two detectives stood out on the well cared green lawn, watching as two bodies in black bags were wheeled out of the tiny two story house. The neighbors came out in night robes and pajama's to see what was going on, whispering amongst each other as they eyed the scene in front of them. One of the detectives looked away from the house and over to the obese seven-year-old boy who looked like he had seen the devil himself. The poor kid was wrapped in a blanket, ashen faced, and his eyes were wider than a plate of saucers, constantly going every which way. It seemed almost as if the boy was waiting for something to pop out and attack him. Probably whoever killed the poor fat kid's parents.

"What kind of homicide do you think it's this time?" The detective to his left asked. The man let out a tired sigh, he then reached inside of his right leather jacket pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. 

"No idea Wilson, a new serial killer?" He asked as he put the small cancer stick on his lips and lit it up with his silver lighter. The other man named Wilson chuckled weakly.

"God I hope not." He said with a tired sigh. Suddenly an officer ran up to the detectives.

"Detectives! I have some new information and a possible suspect!" The officer shouted as he stopped in front of the two almost out of breath.

"Okay Rookie, what do you have?" Wilson asked amused. The rookie looked flustered and embarrassed at the nickname but squared his shoulders and took out his notepad.

"Apparently The Dursley's had a nephew living with them. The same age as..." The rookie trailed off to look over at Dudley who was acting tense around an officer trying to get some information out of the poor kid. 

"Continue." The detective smoking said impatiently just wanting to get to the point.

"Ah! Well, the kid isn't even here! His name is Harry Potter, and from the what the neighbors have been told. The boy is a mute and a delinquent. The reason why he was with them is that his parents died in a drunken car crash six years ago." The rookie finished off seemingly pleased with himself with obtaining such information.

"Good job Rookie. Let's start up a full search for the boy. He might be the killer." Wilson said as he then reached over to his walkie on the right side of his chest.

"10-23 do you read me?" He asked through the walkie.

"We can read." A voice replied.

"I got a 187 and a possible 10-29F, I need a full on man hunt do you copy?" He said in a monotone voice as he looked back over at the dead bodies.

"Copy that. What is the possible 10-29F?" A voice replied back once again.

"A seven-year-old boy, maybe armed. I need a search around Little Whinging." 

"On it."

Wilson sighed and nodded at the rookie who then ran off. The man smoking scoffed and tossed the cigarette down on the ground and stomped on it with the sole of his shoe.

"The kid is probably insane or something." The man grumbled.

"If the nephew did kill them, Micheal, if," Wilson emphasized.

"Section-B5, we have found your possible 10-29F." 

Wilson's brow furrowed. B5 is across town, there was no possible way for a seven-year-old boy to even reach that far on foot. Not to mention it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Micheal heard it too, his partner showing the same confusion on his face. Micheal was the one to respond before Wilson.

" I'm sorry B5, can you repeat?"

ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ 

When Harry finally regained consciousness, his whole body was sore and aching. He let out a large gasp of breath, his lungs burning for what felt like he was breathing through a small straw for hours. His limbs twitched around involuntarily, his torso shivering from the cold November night air. His right hand clawed down at the cold rough cement ground he found himself laying down on. The sound of rushed whispers and screeches echoed throughout in his ears. His eyes looked around almost unseeing as some of the memories of the many Xenomorph queens entered his mind... He needed to find a place to hide, he mustn't let anyone take him... But his body was so weak...

A squeaking sound of a rusted wheel on a shopping cart sounded throughout the alley the boy was in. It came to an abrupt stop, as well as a gasp sounding from a rough pipe of vocal cords. Suddenly Harry's senses got a whiff of something horrid. It smelled like alcohol and cat piss. Harry weakly looked up to see an old homeless man wrapped heavily in dirty jackets and scarves was hovering over him and inspecting him. 

"Jesus Christ! Kid? Are you alright?" The man asked in a gruff and rough like voice. Harry couldn't respond, his throat was dry and his tongue was numb. He was so thirsty... 

Harry began to slip from consciousness again...


	2. So Many Frustrations...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later… 
> 
> Downtown in London, there was an old orphanage. Not a poor needy one, a long lasting and supportive orphanage. This Orphanage was an all boys foster care home. They had to wear the orphanage uniform and follow the strict rules that were to be followed with in the black glossy brick hallways. The Children were now out and about in the courtyard playing games, laughing, conversing, and generally acting like their youth. Though, many who didn’t live or worked in the Orphanage knew there was an overwhelming darkness that resided within. Many of the boys would whisper, but for the most part, talking about the one responsible about the darkness was practically taboo. Even the wards were afraid of this darkness and tried their best to ignore it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! I am back with another Chapter! I am still working on Chapter three, probably will have two parts since it's so big, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I love the support I'm getting!

4 years later… 

 

Downtown in London, there was an old orphanage. Not a poor needy one, a long lasting and supportive orphanage. This Orphanage was an all boys foster care home. They had to wear the orphanage uniform and follow the strict rules that were to be followed with in the black glossy brick hallways. The Children were now out and about in the courtyard playing games, laughing, conversing, and generally acting like their youth. Though, many who didn’t live or worked in the Orphanage did not know there was an overwhelming darkness that resided within. Many of the boys would whisper, but for the most part, talking about the one responsible about the darkness was practically taboo. Even the matrons were afraid of this darkness and tried their best to ignore it…

Up in a dark and lonely room, sat a beautiful and elegant boy. Though, many mistake him for being a girl. His looks have drastically changed over the years. And this was due by his DNA being combined with the Xeno. Which Harry loved the new changed. Ever since that night four years ago, Harry’s life had turned for the better. After the police had found him and brought him to the hospital to be checked and questioned. He was able to not only get him straight off the suspect list but give the Dursely’s a bad name. Since they had found evidence that he was being abused by the family. They still had no idea who or how the Dursley's had died, but what was most curious was how they had not found the dead face-hugger and opened egg. Could they have possibly evaporated? He still had to unlock the Biochemical memories of past queens. Which was frustratingly blocked by an unknown force. Harry figures it is because of his human brain waves blocking the memories out because there were so many years of knowledge and experience. In the search for knowledge to unlock whatever block was keeping him from those memories, he read up on human brain Phycology books. His memory blocks were much like a concussion or someone coming out of a coma. What he needed to do was travel to places or see something that helps him have flashbacks to unlock those blocks in his brain. So far, he had at least three centuries of memories from the queens. Though, most of them were painful and filled with screams of so many children dying by the hands of whatever alien kept forcing the queens to produce eggs and killing off their children for fun. But it was like a major puzzle with so many pieces missing, so much knowledge that was just beyond his grasp. Harry huffed a bit in frustration, coming out of his vexation like thoughts and obscured memories.

He was right now looking out the window, his bright emerald green eyes gazing out of the glass separating him from the outside world. With a half lidded dazed look to them as he combed his long black wavy silk hair that he found that he liked it long. A small smile graced his lips, it was one of the simple joys in his life now, It was his Queen-feminine side showing. With the Queen DNA mixed with his DNA and the changes his body was going through, Harry knew that he would be a she soon. Especially the monthly cramps he gets when his forming reproductive system grew inside of him. Harry does tend to get moody during those times, and the matrons and children in the orphanage knew to stay far away from Harry when his aura tended to be darker than normal. And despite being a poor orphan, he enjoyed to pamper himself with some blush and eyeliner to bring out his complexion. Not caring about the judging or curious looks he always got whenever he wasn’t inside of the orphanage or school. Harry snorted a bit, school. The humans had such a pathetic education system. Constantly causing stress on their offspring and forcing them to learn such useless stuff that they would rarely ever use in real life. Now, this lets him see a memory, a strange vague memory when humans didn’t know how to read and write. They were nothing but mindless slaves, cattle, and the only use they had were to be hosts for the precious Xenomorph children. Yet, there was something constantly straining his mind. The humans he saw did not have the strange power he had possessed before his DNA combined with the Xeno. Another form of human species, but it only causes him strain and a major migraine. Something was missing, a major puzzle piece that would help him answer most of his questions. He just knew it. Now during his free time, besides sitting down in his plush black leather stool he had stolen using said mysterious powers that caused strain on his memories and practicing to use said power. His nose would always be buried in a book, reading some type of psychology text or ancient history. That’s where he could get most of his answers and unlock short vague memories. But it did not matter how small or short the memory was. It was like gold for him. Speaking of which, his eyes then glanced over to his small black bookshelf that everyone has in their own or shared room in this god forsaken place. Everything was clean and organized to perfection. Everything had a place in his room, and if something were to move even the slightest of places. He would know that someone was in his room. Harry had a small voice in the back of his head reminding him of a text he had read on the minds of serial killers. They occasionally had OCD, and in their living quarters, it was similar to his room. Everything had a place...

On top of the black bookshelf was a large empty glass jar filled with Pounds that he uses to buy his cosmetics and books to keep himself from dying of boredom. Looking at the books, he vaguely recalled him needing glasses to see. He smirked to himself. He no longer needed such weakness, in fact, he could probably see better than most humans do. Sometimes he doesn’t even need his eyes to see. Like the Xenomorph, he can use scents and echolocation, but even the Xenomorph needs eyes to see. He breathed heavily through his nose and closed his eyes. Going through the Biochemical memories he had gotten from the beautiful dark creature. As his purpose of being the only and last Xenomorph queen on this planet, he needed to form a nest and lay eggs. But thanks to his human DNA, he had to reproduce like one in order to start laying eggs. He needed a King Xenomorph. Harry furrowed his brow. How the hell was he supposed to do that? From his Biochemical memories, he knew there was no such thing. Was it because he was part human? Now that would definitely complicate things. But He knows he is to find a mate in order to start producing offspring since he was part human. He needed a powerful mate, so that way his hive could be built properly and have a proper place to protect the eggs of his offspring. Especially a mate with the strange powers that come along with his original body. Harry still didn’t know how or why he had the powers, but he always had them even before the Xenomorph. Ah, again with his major changes. It had changed him so much, it made him so much stronger. And because of this, it helped him control his mysterious power as if he were breathing air. Humming to himself, he used the mysterious power to summon over one of his new books he was reading. Making it float over to him and flip open to the page he was previously reading the day before. Being half Xenomorph and Human, his mind was more affluent and faster than the normal human brain. He was breezing all the stupid human education systems. It was so simple, humans were pathetic weak creatures. Prey that have overpopulated this planet and ruining its beauty. Soon these creatures will learn their place. Harry sighed and made his mysterious power close the book and setting it over on his bed to read later. He could not concentrate on the printed black words on paper when he was thinking about his plans. Looking as his long nails, he smirked at the memory he had recalled when they finally grew in and the reaction that came with it…

At the time in the Orphanage, Harry was barely an abandoned orphan boy found and brought to the orphanage. He was still trying to control his newly found Xenomorph mutation inside of him. All it wanted was to kill every human that seemed to be a threat by just sitting near him. That’s why alone in his room and at night of the dark moon; he let it loose and let it take its frustrations on the objects within the confined space. When he woke up the next morning he would use his mysterious powers to fix all the damage his Xenomorph form had done. And Slowly, Harry noticed all the changes happening to him. His facial structure began to change into more hunts and elegant one instead of the square jaw he had. His black hair became more tameable and silkier. His body figure became more slender like his Xenomorph form. One time when Harry went to go and brush his teeth, he noticed how sharp his teeth were growing in to. His fangs growing twice as fast as his normal teeth making them longer. Thus making some of the kids start to bully him by calling him a vampire, but they quickly stopped. It was only because of their bodily instincts screaming at them they were in danger around a major Predator. And eventually, all of them knew to stay far away as possible from him. It wasn’t until Harry was at school, at this time, he had jumped up two years in his school work due to his now extremely advanced and quick learning Xenomorph mind. His nails started to grow in the middle of his teacher’s lecture, and whenever his bodily changes happened it was always during his sleep. So instead of listening the human’s voice droning on and on about Mathematics and so on, he instead paid attention to his hands. Where his nails were lengthening into sharp points and discoloring into a black dark gray color. Harry hummed happily to feel the heavy weight of his claws finally on his fingers. Another defense mechanism.

“Mr. Potter! I do hope you are paying attention to my lesson instead of-” The Teacher cut herself off as she was now staring down at Harry’s nails as well. Her mouth agape because she knew that Harry came into her class with perfectly normal nails. But Harry wasn’t a normal child, now was he?

“Sorry Miss, It won’t happen again,” Harry replied in his smooth childlike voice that always sent shivers down the teacher's spine. She swallowed nervously and nodded her head. Her hand shaking slightly as she turned her attention back to the rest of the classroom. SHe noted the terrified look on the boy who was sitting next to Harry. And the teacher had to admit, she did not want to know what the child had seen in order for Harry to have the long feminine like nails.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself. There was one reaction though, he always looked back upon and have a good laugh. The doctor who checked up on him once he was registered in the orphanage. The man had to draw blood from his arm and the doctor seemed to have a mini heart attack upon seeing the color of Harry’s blood. 

It was pitch black.  
Sleek and thick.  
Just like his Xenomorph skin.

The Doctor looked at the black blood in fear and slowly moved his eyes upwards to make eye contact with Harry. And the poor man looked like he was about to wet himself seeing Harry’s shark like teeth. Needless to say, the doctor promised to remain silent out of fear. As well as some persuasion using that mysterious power of his.

So that was how he discovered how in his human form, instead of having regular red crimson blood. He had black blood. Due to his black Xenmorphus skin no doubt. Harry hummed to himself quietly, as an owl suddenly caught his attention.

Curiously and his Xenomorph senses were on high alert, he opened the window and noted that there was an envelope in the bird's beak. Harry's eyes widened seeing the letter and felt something try and probe his mind. His brow furrowed and his eyes glared down at it. He let out a few Xeno clicking noises as he sniffed the parchment to see if it were any danger. Seeing that it was safe, he used one of his long black sharp nails to cut it open and read the letter. And it read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 

Dear Mr. Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Mistress.

"Hogwarts?" He said out loud in his soft silken voice. Suddenly his eyes widened as he felt some of the blockages in his mind suddenly shift. Magic. He let out a pained gasp as he fell to his knees, and his mind was suddenly pulled back into a memory. The first Xenomorph Queen on Earth. Through her memories, and how his kind was brought here, it was for those alien creatures to start building their pyramids and forcing queens to lay eggs for their games. Of course, they were surprised to discover that there was already intelligent life that lived on Earth. Wizards and Witches. The humanoid like creatures that possessed the same powers as him. The aliens had never seen power like this, except for telekinesis, but this was much more than moving things with your mind. These magical creatures can make things grow, will things to bend and morph into whatever they wanted. Of course, the aliens tried to subtly kill them without causing a riot with the mysterious power the magical beings held. But the Xenomorph's did not kill them, in fact, they completely ignored anything magical and tried to attack the aliens instead. Thus began the grand adventure and creation of non-magical beings that he was surrounded by everyday life. The non-magicals were called Muggles. Muggles were a combination of the aliens, or Engineers is what they liked to call themselves and a parasite, one of the engineer’s bio-weapons. At first, the magical beings were hesitant to let the Engineers do whatever they want. But the Wizards eventually gave in, agreed to let the Engineers test and build their pyramids, in trade for knowledge and technology. Thus began more advanced civilizations that Wizards also adapted to and began to copy the pyramids to start building their magical temples to preserve and cleanse their magic. Which started the three affinities of magic. Dark, Light, and Neutral. Both were guilty of the creation of muggles and using them as cattle to create more of his kind. 

Suddenly the memory ended, and Harry was back in the year 1991. He let out a growl of annoyance. He was so close, so close to uncovering so many answers. But at least he knew how his kind was brought to this planet, and what his mysterious power was. He was a magical being, a being where his kind had refused to attack the magical beings. His brow furrowed, but why was he attacked by that face hugger? Was it perhaps the last wish of the last remaining queen before she died? Harry felt his heart pang with sadness. Yet, he felt pride. The queen had left its precious offspring in his hands, she had left the continuation and responsibility of Xenomorphs on planet earth. Standing up, and feeling determined, Harry sat himself back on his stool and observed the letter. Hogwarts. That name was vaguely familiar. Another memory to unlock. He officially hated his human DNA, but at least he had magical blood. 

Thinking on his acceptance letter, he wondered if it will lead him closer of removing whatever block was keeping him from the precious Queen’s memories. Magic seemed to be the answer. But Magic did play a crucial role in whatever happened to these Engineer beings, and how the Muggles took over this world that was rightfully belonged to the magicals. Harry got that nagging voice in his head again, he remember the history lesson he had back on witch hunts. Where hundreds of people were accused of making the deal with the devil and were either hanged or burned to death. His jaw clenched, muggles have been slaughtering magicals for who knows how long. It was obvious now that the magical society is hiding and cowering by the oppressive population of non-magicals and their advancing technology. Whatever happened to that rich society that thrived with such power all those Melinnia ago? He needed to know more. Was it because of the non-magicals? A war between the Wizards and Engineers? Did someone other alien being come into the equation? 

Harry shook his head out of his thoughts. He needed to concentrate on his response to Hogwarts. In that gut feeling of his, he knew he will find his answers to his ever growing questions. 

From what he read, Hogwarts was a boarding school. That basically had him pull out a paper and pen immediately. He can get away from the muggles for a long while. Maybe he could even find a way for him to stay within the magical world. Harry licked his lips and began to pen his response.

Dear Professor McGonagall, 

I wish to inform you that I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But I am afraid to inform you that I do not know where to gain my supplies nor have the money to obtain such supplies. I was wondering if you could send in a response to help me with my troubles.

Sincerely,  
Harry James Potter

Pleased with his formal yet short response, he had put the paper into an envelope and saw that the same owl waited perched on his window sill. He smiled at the shaking winged creature. It obviously was sensing a great predator was nearby, which was him. He handed the envelope into the bird's beak.

“Please fly this to Hogwarts, or more specifically The Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,” Harry ordered the owl hoping it would work. The owl hooted at Harry before flapping its wings to take off. Harry stood there, the window still wide open as he watched the bird fly out of view. 

He hopes the response back was fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the next chapter is the most crucial one! First off, which professor or Head of house should I use to introduce Harry to the magical world? Second, which house should Harry go into? It can't be Gryffindor, cause I don't know what to do with a Gryffindor Xenomorph. Last but not least, should Harry be adopted by the Malfoys? Should it wait until the third year? Or not happen at all! Tell me plz!


	3. The Wizarding World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harry Potter is such a beautiful and bright child… Like a fallen angel.” She whispered as she looked out the window, she then suddenly paled again and looked down. 
> 
> “Whatever you say won't affect us from accepting HarryPotter into our school Miss. He has been registered since birth.” Dumbledore said. Being reminded of the talk he had with Mrs. Cole 50 years ago.
> 
> “Mister Potter is a strange child despite his beauty. He is graceful like a cat, you know. I have never seen a child at his age more so…” She shuddered. “The children are afraid of him..” She whispered suddenly. Snape let a scowl onto his face.
> 
> “Does he bully them?” He asked in a harsh clipped tone.
> 
> “By the gods! No!” She squeaked almost horrified at that statement. “In fact… He does absolutely nothing. When the kids taunt him, he would just stare at them...The poor boys who have fallen victim to his gaze are never the same.” She said as she wrung her hands together.
> 
> “May I ask How you became so scared of Harry Potter?” Dumbledore asked cautiously. The woman whipped her head up her eyes as wide as a plate of saucers. Her whole body was now trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geh I didn't realize How long it will be until the sorting, I don't think it will be until Chapter 4 or 5...BUT ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

_**SKREEEEEEEEEEE** _

 

The screams, the pain, it was too much. She thought as she heard yet another child be slaughtered by the hands of the Predators for their sickly game. She let out a pained screech as she struggled weakly against the metal restraints the said Predators had put her in. No matter how hard she tried, she could not stop producing eggs. She would let out cries as they slid away from her grasp on the conveyor belt beneath her. The queen lets out a cry as more of her precious eggs were sent away from her protection. And no doubt brought to where the hosts were, only to lead her children to more pain and death.

She suddenly jolted as another shock of electricity coursed through her. Forcing another egg out of her ovipositor. Her body trembled from the aftershock of being electrocuted as she hung limply from her restraints. As her head hung low, she reached out her senses to her children, to find only two of her children were left. One was crawling through the tunnels trying to search for her. As the other was trapped inside of a net, being dragged against the cold hard smooth stone towards where she was. Her child trapped in the net began to stretch the black binds on its smooth dome like head, using the acidic blood to try and burn off the restraints. Sadly, it was useless. The net must have been made of an Acid neutralizing material. 

The queen tensed as she noted how a door suddenly slid open, to reveal the alien creature dragging her child inside of her prison. She suddenly felt shame and anger. Shame for her child to see her trapped by such creatures killing their brothers and sisters. Anger at the Predator practically capturing her child and bringing them before her, as a sign of superiority. It Was a mock. And the worst kind of them all. There was no honor at all of doing this. She knew if she wasn’t bound in her metal restraints that the creature would have been slaughtered, torn to pieces, maimed.

She let out an angry hiss as a threat to not hurt her child. Even though she knew the threat was useless.The predator let out a threatening growl of its own. Letting it’s long hand blades out. The metal glinting by the dim light the room provided. She tensed to cowed, not wanting her child to be harmed because of her. Cautiously, she turned her attention on to her struggling child, and she let out a small coo to try and calm her child down. The black sleek creature listened to its queen and stopped. Letting out a whine of its own, like a scared child trapped. And to the queen, that's how she saw it at least. The predator watched the scene with obvious curiosity before it ran out of patience and grabbed the net again. Throwing it over, where it landed in front of the queen. The Xenomorph let of a screech, as it began to struggle. The queen lets out a roar when the creature came over and put it’s boot covered foot on her child’s head, almost crushing it. She began to rock her whole body around in her metal restraints, making the metal groan from the sudden force of the Queen’s strength. The predator let out a roar in warning at the queen, pressing the two hand blades against the dome head of the xenomorph. The Queen immediately ceased her movements and bowed her head, hissing, and growling at the predator. Who seemed to puff its chest out with pride of subduing the beast. This only made her clawed hands curled up into fists. 

As the predator took its foot off of her child’s head, it opened its wrist gauntlet. No doubt contacting the other Yujata. As its fingers typed away on the four black touch panels that displayed red lights symbolizing their written language. Suddenly there was a bright white light stunning the Yujata Predator, making it roar and fall over. Suddenly tall humanoid figures wearing full black body suit armor came in. The Queen tensed at the sight of them. Engineers, and a large group of them. She hissed at them threateningly as they checked the perimeter, no doubt looking for one of her other children to pop out. Her second child was still in the tunnels, watching everything from a far. As she watched the other cautiously, her back spikes quivered sending out signals to the second child.

Stay away.

Be safe.

She knew that the child’s first instinct would to attack the engineers for being so close to the queen and her swelling ovipositor constantly producing eggs. But her children were intelligent, they know when it’s important to obey orders or act against it to protect the hive. But this was no hive they were in. 

No.

It was a prison.

An execution against her kind.

The queen turned her attention back to the room. Two of the engineers had their weapons pointed at her child bound in front of her, as three of them went to the Yujata and bounded it. One engineer put two small black cuffs on the wrists of the Yujata which grew and morphed into secure cuffs that reached to its elbows. One engineer went over to the control panel that was on autopilot at the moment. A timer set on it to shock her into laying more and more eggs. Much to her relief and more of caution to course through her as she watched the Engineer’s fingers type at incredible speeds on the keyboard provided. The engineer then turned off the auto pilot and timer. The engineers suddenly began talking and the conveyor belt underneath her stopped moving. One egg remaining on the large metal belt. The black armored humanoid alien then pulled a canister out, big enough to hold one of her large leathery eggs. She tensed and hissed at the engineer menacingly as it grabbed the egg from the conveyor belt and set it inside of the large the metal canister.

Filthy Creatures. How dare they touch her egg! 

She watched as the engineer that took her egg closed it with a lid. He then looked over at the one over at the control panel who waved a hand gesturing to leave. The queen watched again with a feeling of deep dread and sadness as yet another one of her eggs were taken away from her. Suddenly the dim lights that illuminate in the large room they were in changed to a bright red color. Her whole body was on alert when all the Engineers rounded up the Yujata and her child. The Xenomorph let out a crying screech when it was dragged away from its queen. Which the Queen had returned the cry. 

She then began to struggle within her restraints as she realized the timer was back on, but the control panel illuminated in a bright red warning light, counting down. The other Xenomorph then came in through the tunnels, whining at hissing at the queen with obvious concern. The Queen almost forgot the potential danger for her child. She let out a coo and dipped her head down. The xenomorph came up and nuzzled her head against the queen's jaw. Suddenly a blaring alarm started to blare out from the panel. The Xenomorph hissed at it and tried to destroy it by using its tail, but it did little damage. The queen hissed at her child to stop, which she immediately did. She knew by the time her child used it’s acid like blood to try and free her from the restraints it would be to no avail. There was a possibility it was made by the same acid neutralizing material. 

Her back appendages began to shake and a purring sound emanated from her throat. Telling her child to leave, create a hive far far away, and molt into the new queen. This child, she knew, survived longer than any of her brothers and sisters. And had the intelligence of becoming another queen. But obviously, this caused the child to cry out in defiance and look around to see if it could help the queen escape. 

She knew she was running out of time, so she used the free range around her head, and knocked her child away. Roaring at it to get out now. It seemed to be stunned for a moment and hesitated. Slowly, the black sleek alien got up again, nodded its head, and crawled away. 

The Queen watched as one of her last remaining children crawled away to try and continue their species on this planet. The blaring suddenly got louder and louder, before her restraints suddenly began to shock her, she knew by the intensity of it was enough to start and fry her insides. She began to cry and scream in pain. Her screeches echoing throughout the large pyramid’s basement she was trapped in. Defenseless and immobile to do anything about it. Her body then detached itself from her ovipositor as an emergency mechanism, letting the large egg laying organ flop down onto the conveyor belt underneath. Blue electric sparks emitted from her blue and black skin, her tail swishing around trying to stop the pain. The pain of feeling her brain be fried and melting inside of her skull was too much, her acidic blood dripping out of her mouth as a bright white light engulfed her-

Harry woke up with a pained cry, his back arching off of the stuffy single twin mattress he had in his bedroom. His body twitched and trembled as he still felt the pain of being electrocuted alive from the memory he had just witnessed. The Queen's screams still ringing in his ears. His head throbbing from the simulation of feeling your brain melt inside of your skull. His lungs burning as he tried to breathe through them as if he were using them for the first time. His breaths coming out ragged and uneven.

It seemed like forever until the pain finally subsided. His green eyes wide with shock and tears welling up in them. He slowly sat up in his bed, staring down at his hands which were curled up in his lap. A few moments later he was letting out sobs with tears trailing down his face…

̨(༎ິ῀̫ ༎ິ ̨ )͞˭̳̳̳˭̳̳̳ˍ̿̿ˍ̿ˌ˳ˏ̇⋅∴༣ ̨(༎ິ῀̫ ༎ິ ̨ )͞˭̳̳̳˭̳̳̳ˍ̿̿ˍ̿ˌ˳ˏ̇⋅∴༣ ̨(༎ິ῀̫ ༎ິ ̨ )͞˭̳̳̳˭̳̳̳ˍ̿̿ˍ̿ˌ˳ˏ̇⋅∴༣ ̨(༎ິ῀̫ ༎ິ ̨ )͞˭̳̳̳˭̳̳̳ˍ̿̿ˍ̿ˌ˳ˏ̇⋅∴༣ 

Albus Dumbledore had never felt more relieved and concerned. For four years Harry Potter was lost under his radar after the Dursleys were murdered. At first, when the news reached to him, it was a week after the investigation because Arabella Figg was out visiting her family. As soon as she flooed him about the news of the Dursleys being murdered he had apparated with Minerva in tow. The Gryffindor head of the house was worried over when of her once beloved students child and wanted to come along. Once they arrived, the door had a yellow police tape over it. Using the simple unlocking charm they were in. 

Dumbledore then pulled out his Deluminator to try and light up the room. But it did not work, it meant that none of the lights inside of the home weren't there. Minerva noticed this and pulled out her wand. Nonverbally casting Lumos to illuminate the room. At the entrance was a large reddish-brown stain. No doubt blood. From the information Mrs. Figg had given him, only Petunia and Vernon Dursley had died. Their poor boy traumatized and with his aunt. She did not, however, receive any information on what happened to Young Harry Potter. 

Minerva had an obvious frown on her face as she avoided stepping on the stain and went in the hallway. Dumbledore followed, a rush of thoughts and emotions going on through his usually sparkling baby blue eyes. As they went into the kitchen, he had heard Minerva gasp and went deeper inside of the room. Dumbledore followed her, his eyes widening slightly as well. the basement door was completely gone, it was burned somehow. Lifting up his robes, Dumbledore went through the doorway, obviously avoiding the large gaping hole that was left behind.

“Acid,” Dumbledore said coming to a conclusion. Now, this worried him. Had a dark wizard found Harry Potter and killed both Petunia and Vernon? He still had to investigate because there was no leftover dark magic left within the air. Both Minerva and Dumbledore went down the rickety old wooden steps that lead down the basement. The only things lighting the dark cellar was Minerva’s white light coming out of her wand and the moon light leaking through the small barred window. Dumbledore’s eyebrow rose up in mild shock at the sight of a rather large and burned hole on the cement ground, and it seemed to go down at least 12 feet. No magic created this. And it was puzzling. Looking around the room for any more clues, he had only found the signs of someone living down here. Empty boxes of crackers and oats. This made Dumbledore tense. He had remembered Mrs.Figg mentioning that the Dursleys planned to go on vacation and needed her to watch over Harry. But she was already out of Little Whinging. He knew that the Dursleys would never treat Harry was one of their own. But to leave the child in a basement for a week and with obvious evidence leftover? That would not do, and he would have a nagging Minerva pointing her accusations at him. 

He needed the boy malleable, he needed Harry Potter to strive for other acceptance. He needed Harry Potter be prepared to sacrfice himself so the wizarding world could move on and progress. Albus Dumbledore needed Harry Potter under his grasps again. And he hoped he was not too late.

After exploring the basement. Both Minerva and Dumbledore had left the house and back at Hogwarts. Leaving Dumbledore to complete this sudden turn of his plans.

Now, four years later, he had finally discovered where Harry Potter had lived. In an orphanage. And this greatly concerned him. How will this change? Would Harry become like Tom? They are already similar in so many ways already. Especially the way Harry Potter had so formerly wrote the letter in response in such elegant handwriting of the muggle pen. Minerva was the intent of coming with him to see the boy. But Dumbledore had assured her that he already planned to go with Severus.

And now, that was why he was standing only a few feet away from the black gates of an all boys orphanage. Dumbledore watched as a group of boys wearing black and navy blue uniforms run and kick a ball around. Next to the old light wizard was a tall greasy haired man completely cloaked in black, scowling slightly at the scene in front of him. No doubt upset over how he had to come along with Dumbledore to check up on the Potter child. Opening the gate, they both walked over to the front entrance. A matron came around and greeted them with a pleasant smile.

“Good afternoon gentlemen, what can I do for you?” She asked pleasantly. 

“Good Afternoon Miss, I am HeadMaster Dumbledore and this is Professor Snape. We are here to inquire about Mister Harry Potter.” Dumbledore greeted with a bright smile on his face. But that smile was soon wiped away from his lips at the sudden loss of color from the matron’s face as well as the terrified look.

Dumbledore and Snape were now in the sitting room inside of the orphanage, both in rather stuffy and smelly armchairs. In front of them was a black coffee table with a tea set on a silver platter. The woman in front of them was shakily pouring tea.

“What can you tell us about Harry Potter Miss. Lebbon?” Dumbledore asked in a soft tone to the ashen faced young woman. She suddenly slammed the tea pot down and looked around the room. Almost as if she was expecting something to jump out at her, or someone would be listening in.

“Miss Lebbon?” Dumbledore asked trying to get the woman’s attention. She let out a squeak and looked over at them and did a shaky smile.

“I-I am sorry...Those who come to visit Harry Potter aren’t usually here to talk about him transferring schools.” She replied shakily as her hand trembled picking up her tea cup to her lips.But the hot dark colored liquid would splash out of the cup and onto the floor. She quickly set the cup back down.

“Who does visit Mister Potter?” Dumbledore asked as Snape remained tight lipped.

“D-Doctors and… and… we did use to have a priest…” The woman shut her mouth, her eyes darting around the room. This concerned both the wizards. They knew muggles didn’t understand magic, and children whenever they have bursts of accidental magic. But what could have happened to all those Doctor’s and the said priest to cause such a reaction from the woman?

“How about we talk about Mister Potter?” Snape suddenly cut in noticed how panicked the woman looked even talking about the visitors of Harry.

“Ah, Harry...He is so beautiful.” She suddenly answered with an awe sounding tone to her voice. And both the professors were surprised by the sudden transition of emotions.

“Harry Potter is such a beautiful and bright child… Like a fallen angel.” She whispered as she looked out the window, she then suddenly paled again and looked down.

“Whatever you say won't affect us from accepting HarryPotter into our school Miss. He has been registered since birth.” Dumbledore said. Being reminded of the talk he had with Mrs. Cole 50 years ago.

“Mister Potter is a strange child despite his beauty. He is graceful like a cat, you know. I have never seen a child at his age more so…” She shuddered. “The children are afraid of him..” She whispered suddenly. Snape let a scowl onto his face.

“Does he bully them?” He asked in a harsh clipped tone.

“By the gods! No!” She squeaked almost horrified at that statement. “In fact… He does absolutely nothing. When the kids taunt him, he would just stare at them...The poor boys who have fallen victim to his gaze are never the same.” She said as she wrung her hands together.

“May I ask How you became so scared of Harry Potter?” Dumbledore asked cautiously. The woman whipped her head up her eyes as wide as a plate of saucers. Her whole body was now trembling.

“Y-You swear, no matter what I tell you...Mister Potter will st-still be going to your school?” She asked in almost whispery voice.

“I swear,” Dumbledore said putting his hand up in confirmation. The woman looked relieved but her wariness never stopped.

“I-It all happened a year ago... late at night, I was doing the nightly shift of going around and checking to make sure the children were all asleep. When I was finally finishing up... When I suddenly began to hear a... a scratching sound going on in the kitchen... I first thought one of the boys were in there... Trying to get into some sweets... I only had a flashlight you see. I wasn’t allowed to turn on the lights since we were saving the power.” She said as her body began to tremble more and more, her eyes unseeing as if she were reliving the memory. “At first I saw no one, but the scratching noise continued... I-I started to get closer...And closer... I then started to hear it coming from above me…” The poor matron's voice lowered to a mere whisper and tears began to well up in her eyes.

“I-I slowly looked up, turning my flashlight upwards to see above me...And there he was.” She whispered the last part. Dumbledore listened to the story intensely as Snape felt like he was being told a horror story.

“There was Mister Potter, up on the ceiling, on all fours.” She spoke in an almost horrified frantic voice looking up at the ceiling now almost as if she was seeing something above her. Both Snape and Dumbledore felt their blood run cold at that Statment. 

‘’His head then began to turn towards me...and… and… AAAAHHHH!!!!” The woman suddenly screamed as her head was then buried into her hands and two matrons suddenly ran in to check on her. They both went over to the sobbing woman and terrified woman. They then lead her out of the room, and a new matron came in with a weak smile.

“I-I apologize about her, she is usually so calm and collected.” She explained with a weak smile. But now Dumbledore wished desperately that he had used Legilimency on the woman as she described her memory to see what Harry Potter had done. Though, he had heard of cases climbing walls do to accidental magic, but those were usually pure blood children climbing the walls of their manor to reach something that they could not. 

“You were talking about Mister Harry Potter correct?” She asked as she clasped her hands together on her lap.

“Yes, we were…” Snape said, even though he seemed to be wary now.

“Well, I should tell you I am a bit new here. I only heard rumors and stories about the child. But What I do know is that he is a prodigy.” Sher said with a bright smile. “ He is right now in eighth grade and has top marks all around. There isn’t a thing he can’t do right.” She said with a bright smile. This surprised Dumbledore. He would have thought the Dursley's would have done something to make Harry Potter be afraid of doing so well in school. But, since they were dead they couldn’t do anything to harm him, and no one would be stopping Harry from being intellectual. How would this change his plans if Harry Potter was sorted into Ravenclaw? He couldn't have weapons be smart or they would revolt... But the person most surprised in the room was Snape. He would have never thought Potter’s child would take his studies seriously, then again, he was also Lily’s child.

“I am sure you have heard from Miss Lebbron that Harry is a very beautiful child. It is true, but you would be surprised that he even is a boy. How much his hair had grown out and the way he acts.” The woman chuckled warmly, albeit reluctantly. Dumbledore’s brows rose up to his hairline once more at hearing this. He would have to see Harry Potter himself to determine that.

“Is there anything else you would like to know about Mister Potter before meeting him?” She asked cautiously.

“No Milady if you would lead us to Mr. Potter, that will be alright?” Dumbledore asked and the woman giggled at the use of his words.

“I am hardly a lady HeadMaster, come I shall show you his room.” She said leading the two men out of the room. There were a few boys in the hallway, they would whisper and point fingers at the men. They went up a couple flights of stairs before they had reached a door at the end of the hall. And both Snape and Dumbledore felt a very dark aura coming from it. Almost of there was a beast on the other end. They noticed that the matron woman was looking pale and ashen faced when they had reached the door. She then reached up and knocked on the door.

“Harry? We have two men from Hogwarts wanting to speak to you.” She said loudly hoping he would hear her.

“Come in,” Spoke a soft and chilling voice that sent shivers down Snape’s spine. The greasy man had to admit, everything he thought would become of the Potter child was changing drastically. In fact, he was more afraid of meeting the boy then he was angry he would have to meet the Potter spawn. She opened the door and stood to the side for the men to walk in. Both wizards were surprised at the site in front of them. Over by the desk in front of a window, sat a beautiful girl with long black raven locks that seemed to be brushed recently. But they both knew this was not a girl, no it was Harry Potter.

Dumbledore observed the boy more. He had obtained the looks of the Black family genetic traits. No doubt from his grandmother Dorea Black. But he also seemed to have some of the other pureblood family traits that had married into the Potter line, such as the Malfoy’s high aristocratic cheek bones.The long black wavy hair the boy had was no doubt from the Potter family, known for their rather dark hair colours and the messy untameable wavey mop of hair they would have on their heads. Harry did, in fact, have Lily’s eyes just like he did when he was a baby. But, the color was more highlighted to look like the curse that had killed his parents. And those green killing curse eyes looked over at them with a half lidded hazy look to them. Dumbledore then lets a bright smile spread across his lips, despite the overbearing aura telling him he was practically walking into a lion’s den.

When the door knocked and Harry jumped, his Xenomorph instincts sent him flying up to the ceiling up on all fours. He then turned his hateful gaze at the door. Whoever was on the other side better have a good excuse for interrupting him. He crawled over to it sniffing to see who or what was on the other side. The scent of two wizards and the new matron. Harry let out a growl and landed back down on his feet, calming himself as he sat back down on the plush black stool he stole. Where he was Sitting before he was rudely interrupted by the sudden knocking, brushing his long hair and staring out the window. This would always calm his nerves and his mind going into deep thought.

"Come in." He called out softly as he pretended like nothing happened. The Hogwarts letter still lying in front of him. The door opened revealing the Middle aged woman.

"Harry, These two men are professors from a boarding school that wishes to speak with you." She said smiling sweetly. But Harry could smell the fear practically oozing off of her. Her pathetic human heart beating rapidly in her chest. In his Xenomorph form, he could easily rip that muscle out and crush it. So weak. So pathetic. He kept his mask on and set the silver and black brush down. The brush had a Xenomorph carved into it. He used his own strange powers he had originally to create his favorite brush. Using his mask he smiled kindly at the two men walking in. One man, was extremely old, with a long silvery white beard. Half moon glasses and sparkling baby blue eyes. The robes he was wearing were blue with yellow flowers all over it. He smiled genuinely back at Harry. The other man on the other hand. Was probably in his very early thirties. Tall, skinny, and long black greasy hair. He wore all black too. If it weren't for the hooked nose and black human eyes. Harry would have thought the man to be half Xenomorph as well. But that was impossible.

"Hello sirs, I am guessing you are here for Hogwarts." He said in his soft feminine voice. This seemed to surprise the men with his voice. Just by their looks, they would have thought him a girl if it weren't for the Matrons and the fact this was an All boys orphanage.

"Hello my boy, I am Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts." The old man greets and offered his hand to shake. Harry took out his own hand. And watched with a sick fascination when the man's eyes widened at the site of his long black feminine nails. Harry shook the old man's hand. His Xeno telling him this man was a major Manipulator and the Light Lord. So there was still magical affinities and Light Lords. But what surprised him was that the Light Lord would be his headmaster.

"And this is Professor Snape, your Potions master." Dumbledore then greeted the black Haired greasy man. Harry sniffed the air around the man, his magical affinity gave a dark aura. A dark wizard and a Light Lord? He vaguely recalled Light Lord was in charge of all things magical with a light affinity. Had those times changed in a way?

"Pleasure." The man drawled. But his scent said anything but that. As the two shook hands. Dumbledore observed the boy and his mannerisms. Dumbledore can tell by how tense Snape was, he did not like the site of those long black nails.

"I had only sent my reply on your acceptance letter just yesterday, I wasn't expecting to meet the Headmaster and Potions Master at the next day," Harry said smoothly. The way the boy could draw them into a forward conversation so subtly as well concerned Dumbledore. Harry Potter was acting like a true Slytherin instead of a true Gryffindor like his parents. Then again, he shouldn’t have expected a Gryffindor from the stories he heard from the Matrons.

"Of course my boy, you see Harry. For four years we have been searching for you." Dumbledore said. Harry blink with sudden surprise.

"What?" He asked, trying to calm himself from attacking the major threat hanging over their head. 

"You see Harry, at your relatives house, something tragic happened on 1987 of Halloween night and you disappeared. It brings me great relief you are safe here." Dumbledore said with a sad look on his face. 

Though the man's scent reeked with caution and manipulation. And his Queen side was not liking it one bit. He rather bite the man's head off and be down with it. Could he control his temper whenever he was around the man? Or would he be able to stay as far away from the man during his time at Hogwarts? Though, why would the Headmaster be concerned over him and his disgusting deceased guardians?

"...I ran away a day before that." Harry admitted softly looking away to his wall. Where his many drawing where. Snape's eyes trailed over to where the boy was looking at and his eyes widened at the hand drawn pencil drawings hung. There were many of the alien Xeno species on the wall, especially Harry's own Queen crest.

"Why did you run away Harry?" Dumbledore asked prodding on and not looking over at the wall.

"....May I not speak of it yet? There are still some things I must...Never mind." Harry said pretending to be a lost and hurt child that went through a lot of abuse. Which he did, but he wasn't that weak pathetic human anymore. No. He was better than human. He evolved into a species that was Unstoppable. Harry knew that the only way to completely destroy his species was a nuclear weapon. Other than that, everything else was completely screwed over. Harry cleared his throat.

"So Hogwarts? I assumed you read my letter, are you here to help me sort out all my supplies and my money problem?" Harry asked. Snape let out a slight scoff, but then again, the boy hadn’t been introduced to the wizarding world and had no idea of the major fortune he had obtained from his family name and blood alone.

"Why of course my boy, will you need any help going to Diagon alley? We can send an escort to go along with you." Dumbledore asked. That's when Harry felt it again, something prodding at his mind. Harry's eye twitched with annoyance.

"No, I believe I can find myself there by myself. Though, I do not have any money." Harry admitted sheepishly. His Xenomorph did not understand the economy of humans. Using useless paper and metal to buy things. A nest and family are all a Xenomorph will ever need.

"Do not worry about that Harry, your parents had left you a trust vault after they had died," Dumbledore said smiling at him. Which surprised Harry greatly.

"My-My parents? ...Headmaster Dumbledore, did you know them, my parents?" Harry asked curiously. Even if it was stupid. His human side still craved to know his parents. That small pathetic and sympathetic part of him.

"Why of course my boy! They were my students at Hogwarts, along with being a very powerful magical couple." Dumbledore said. Harry noted the flinch and the scent of bitter anger, resentment, and true sadness that came off from Snape. Interesting.

"So...So my parents weren't drunks?" Harry asked with a hopeful tone. Snape seemed to flinch at that and his brow furrowed.

"Of course not Potter." The man practically spat the name out. "They both died by the hand of the most powerful dark wizard in the last 300 years." Snape hissed. Dark wizard? Now that was interesting. A Dark wizard eh? How ironic. Harry thought bitterly. If anything were to describe his Alien kind as a magical species, they would definitely be dark creatures. 

"They didn't die in a car crash?" He asked sounding extremely relieved.

“A car crash?” Snape practically sputtered out in shock. “Who in Merlin’s name told you that Potter?” Snape added with a shaky voice that was practically trembling with anger.

“My Relatives… They liked to boast how my father was a drunk, and my mother a whore. So they both died in a car crash and I was dumped on their door step.” Harry explained looking down at the ground. Snape at that moment never felt so much anger course through him, who the hell where the Potter brat’s guardians and honestly it was a pity those disgusting people were dead now, because he would have killed them himself for telling Lily’s child that she was a whore and even allowed Potter to even drive drunk. Hell, James Potter made fun of cars whenever muggles were driving around in them. Snape then turned his accusing eyes onto Dumbledore, who had a frowned marred on his face. 

“So, this dark wizard… Where is he now?” Harry asked curiously, wondering if this man was still alive to be a potential mate for his children. Even if this Dark Lord was the one to kill his parents, the man sounded to be very powerful if Professor Snape said he was. He would be a good potential Mate for his children to obtain powerful magic to defend their hive from great and potential threats. As well as a way for Harry to prepare if the Engineers and Yujata ever appear again on Earth.

“He is gone thanks to you my boy, but I am afraid he won't be gone forever,” Dumbledore answered smiling at Harry, but Harry noticed the twinkling from the man’s blue eyes were completely gone. Harry felt akin of disappointment run through him. Oh well, he would just have to keep searching and find the right mate. Harry let out a mental sigh of frustration and impatience. So much to do. 

Snape was oddly quiet after that, always observing Harry as if he were a puzzle that he was trying to solve. Of course, there were so many missing puzzle pieces that it would be impossible to solve the puzzle that was Harry Potter. But what annoyed Harry was Dumbledore’s persistence that Harry should be accompanied by one of the staff from Hogwarts. Which time, again and again, Harry had refused and said he was fine on his own. It wasn’t until Snape cut in to tell Dumbledore if Harry was so arrogant to not accept someone escorting him through Diagon alley then leave him be. Harry couldn’t help but feel that Snape hated one of his two parents with a fiery passion. In fact, it was almost comical to Harry. The two full grown wizards left Harry alone after Dumbledore gave Harry his trust vault key and told Harry to go to Gringotts to obtain his money. Watching as the men left observed the carefully carved gold key, at first Harry, tried to change its color and end carving into his normal Xenomorph crest. Instead, the key kept on turning back to its original form, which endlessly frustrated him. 

Well, at least now knew he had money and a place where he can finally enter the wizarding world. Harry let his hand grasp the golden key tightly. He can finally get answers. And most of all...

_**He could get Revenge.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did use Dumbledore and Snape for the professors visiting Harry thing. But he will be going alone and will meet Quirellmort in the Leaky Cauldron as he did in the original story! Again, WHAT HOUSE SHOULD HE BE SORTED INTo??!!


	4. The Many Questions and Familiar bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter has now re-entered the Wizarding world. Is everything completely screwed over now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! PLEASE READ!!
> 
> Hello, everyone! I am sorry for the late update but everything is hectic in my life right now. School has just started and I already have so much homework to do ;-; Not to mention, and I am not kidding you. My parents fricken bought a house and we are moving into it. Oh yeah and that's not all since I started school again, I have to re-take a quarter exam in order to move on to my grades math. So I must apologize, but I will have to put the story on hold for two weeks while things calm down. Wish me luck on my exams! And I hope you enjoy the extra long Chapter!

The explosion of the pyramid was almost earth-shattering. The ground shook and the wind blew at amazing speeds. The last black Xenomorph was able to get to a safe distance away from the explosion, but not so lucky with the extreme winds. She let out a screech as she was lifted up off from the ground as if earth’s gravity suddenly turned off and was slammed against a tree. The pain of feeling her mother, the Queen die by such an explosion was painful. Her body ached and twitched from the aftershock of the explosion. Her mind was a bundle, she couldn’t think straight, as she let out another wheezing breath she began to lose consciousness when a small group of figures approached her…

When the Xenomorph woke up again and found herself no longer in the rainforest she was in before losing consciousness. She tensed and quickly sat up, the sound of rattling chains on her wrists and ankles. She hissed and tried to break the cuffs off using her second jaw, but whenever she did put a dent into the metal, it would always reform itself back to the way it was before. Next, she tried to cut her arm and use the acid blood to drip onto the metal restraints. Only to find that did little effect too. The Xenomorph swished her tail around in agitation like a cat would, letting out clicking noises as she observed the room around her. The large stone room she was in wasn’t like the pyramid she was born in. There wasn’t carvings of the predators, nor any of her species. It was foreign, and so was the smell the reeked within the stone. It was...strange…

Suddenly a door opened, causing her to jump up towards the ceiling, to try and hide. But the chains were too short and only caused her to slam back down onto the ground. She growled in frustration at her still disoriented mind. She couldn't think when her mind was so jumbled and cloudy like it was. 

The Xenomorph let out a hiss as she groggily sat up to see the intruder. She cocked her head to the side as she observed the strange creature.

It was male, four feet tall with long pointy ears and teeth. It’s black beady eyes stared intently at the creature. The peach colored creature wore strange black clothing as it dug something out of its pocket. The Xenomorph crouched and arched its back in a defensive position as she watched the creature cautiously as it dug through its pockets. It then pulled out a small gold and black jewelry box. Opening it, it pulled out a tiny pink object and set it on the ground. She observed the tiny pink speck as the creature put the box away. She let out an angry hiss, letting her second jaw coming out of her mouth threateningly. The creature seemed to be strangely unaffected by her attempts of threat and scaring the creature. The short stubby creature rose it’s hand up, revealing a rather large hand with; long skeletal fingers with long sharp pointed white nails. The creature snapped its fingers together making the Xenomorph flinch and the small pink object suddenly enlarged into a medium-sized pig. The black sleek creature began to drool at the delicious scent the animal gave off. But she would not eat it yet. The small toothy creature could still be a threat. She watched as the pointed eared creature turn around and leave through the same door it left through. The door materializing away. The pig let out a snort as it sniffed the air around it. The Xenomorph took her chance, letting out a loud screech as she pounced onto the pink animal. Literally tearing it to pieces. The pink animal let out horrified and pained cries as the black alien tore through its flesh without remorse. 

She had never tasted anything like this before, and from her Biochemical memories, neither had any of her kind before. There were animals much similar to this obese pink animal. But it never had such a tender and salty taste to it. Her claws were covered in blood and bits of flesh from tearing into the creature. Blood dripping from her jaw as she began to get full. There was still so much of the creature left. But she didn’t know how long it will be until the strange short creature brought her another one. But for now, she must concentrate on a way to escape. Her mother, Her queen had given her a mission. To become the new queen. To continue on her species. But she couldn't do it on the account that she was imprisoned by the small strange creatures, and she knew without a doubt there was more of them...

ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the old ceiling of the orphanage he was in. He laid down on his bed for a long moment. At least, now he knew what happened to the second child a Melania ago after the explosion had happened. Was she safe? Was the one taken away from the Engineers safe? 

He brought his hand to his face and roughly began to rub his eyes, now sitting up on his bed. He then looked down at his lap. He really needed to get out of this place, answers were now just a few miles away from him. He needed to go to downtown London and find Diagon alley.

He looked around the room, and he couldn't help but feel the strange nagging in the back of his mind. Something had changed. He let out a hiss and got out of his bed quickly, yet gracefully. 

Harry observed his room, looking at all his trinkets, books and clothes carefully. Yet nothing had been moved or misplaced. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Why did he sense something was different? It wasn;t until he looked at the full body mirror he had on the right side wall of his bedroom, just before his bed. 

He had grown tall, at least by 5 inches, now looking more like a 13-year-old than an 11-year-old. his cheekbones and delicate jawline was now more prominent. His nose was long and elegant, but it still had the small shapely button to it. His eyes were still the bright emerald green he was so fond off, but his pupils were now slitted. Like a cat's. Harry rubbed a finger of his eyebrows, which the small black hairs were more rounded. His eyelashes were long and elegantly curved upwards, he couldn't help but brush away some of his long bangs to see the lightning bolt-shaped scar still on his forehead. It was still there, red and fresh as if he had gotten it yesterday. Harry went out of his stupor and began to observe his body, his neck, arms, torso, and legs have grown longer. Almost a skeletal like look to it. Yet, he still came off as a tasteful lithe. As his now long skeletal hands, ran up his torso, he stopped at his chest area and frowned. He used his clawed fingers to unbutton his night shirt. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

Harry had the beginnings of two mammary glands. They were small and not noticeable, but if Harry had his shirt off, you would surely notice the now too small mounds on his chest. Harry knew his human gender was slowly changing due to his female Queen Xenomorph DNA. But he hadn't expected of these bodily changes to start happening so fast. He was almost afraid to see if his male sexual organ was gone, or had deformed in some way. He shuddered at the thought. As much as he enjoyed his bodily changes, he must admit, this was the weirdest of them all. Letting out a sigh, he looked over at the black alarm clock that was ticking away on his desk beside his bed. 

It was 7:15, and the city bus did not come around the bus stop by the orphanage until 8 a.m. Deciding it was a good time to get dressed, he slid off his still unbuttoned night shirt and pulled out his largest white long-sleeved blouse. After he had buttoned it, he observed if his sudden new bust would show, and it did not. Stripping himself of his pants, he was not ready to see if his body made any changes down there. Harry gritted his teeth a bit, this human side of him. Awkward and always unsure. Always holding back his Xenomorph ruthless characteristics. Resisting against his human insecurities, he slowly looked down and pulled the hem of his trousers outwards. He then felt a great wave of relief, suddenly hit him. Nothing is changed down there yet. Good. He quickly then pulled up his largest pair of black pants and buckled the belt. Harry noticed that his feet as well grew in size, and his old black shoes won't fit him anymore. Humming to himself, he decided to use his magic to expand the shoes into a bigger size for his feet. 

Magic. A much better name than mysterious force.

After he was dressed, he sat down on his black leather stool, grabbing hold of his silver brush and brushed his long wavy silk black hair. Harry has been putting some thought on it recently, but he wondered if he should cut it to a shorter length...

ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ 

Harry withheld the sneer from appearing on his face when he saw the old rickety pub. He hoped that not everything had a disastrous exterior in the wizarding world. Letting out a huff he walked up to the rusted old door to the pub and opened it. And he wasn't expecting what he saw. The interior was much nicer than the exterior, giving out a Victorian era. And Harry was pleased that almost everything inside was black and well kept. No doubt from magic. At the moment, due to the early morning weekend, it was semi-empty. With some witches and wizards sitting in booths and tables that the pub had to present. Harry then went up to the bartender, who was right now wiping a glass clean as other magically controlled cleaning rags were washing the dishes in a sink behind him.

"Excuse me?" Harry had asked getting the man's attention. The man looked up from the glass and at Harry, and the bartender's jaw floundered seeing him.

"Could you tell how to get to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked with a small nervous smile. It seemed to take the wizard out of his stupor to finally process what Harry had said.

"Wh-Why yes of course! Come follow me to the back, I will open the gate for ya." The man stuttered as he scrambled out from behind ht e bar, leading Harry out of the back door. Harry watched silently when the man pulled out a light brown wand and tapped it on the bricks in some ceremonial pattern. Harry watched with intense fascination when the bricks began to slide and move into a doorway. revealing a bright and happy Diagon alley. The man fumbled to the side nervously.

"Thank you," Harry said as he walked past the man and into the alley. He would think that even in the early morning the wizarding shopping district would be bustling with wizarding families. Walking down the smooth bricked road, and towards the large white building with Golden bold words reading, "Gringotts." And when he started to go up the white marble steps, he stopped...

There they were. Two creatures that were the size of middle school children, wearing clothing to represent their status as guards. They had peach colored skin, a long pointy nose, and ears, along with sharp shark-like teeth. These creatures captured one of the past queens before she had morphed into her said status. Harry had noticed both of them were staring at him, both with skeptical narrowed eyes. He must have been standing there, staring at them with wide eyes. He finally collected himself and passed the two strange magical creatures. Going inside was a large wide marble hallway, where two lines of wooden desks that towered over a full grown male wizard. Both the long range of desks sat vertically from each other, facing one another as the short peach colored creatures were either furiously scribbling down on parchment with ink and quill. Or some were conversing with witches and wizards. Harry slowly approached the one large desk at the end where a goblin sat with reading glasses perched on his long crooked nose, as it long fingers wrote down on parchment.

"State your business." The peach colored creature drawled. Harry's brow furrowed at the pointed eared creature's tone with him. 

"I am Harry Potter, I wish to withdraw from my trust vault," Harry said as he pulled out the golden key that HeadMaster Dumbledore had given him the day before. The creature's head turned up to look at him with wide eyes, and he noticed how it's black beady eyes went up to his forehead where his scar was. Which was covered by his bangs. The creature seemed to frown at that before it's beady eyes finally looked down at the key in Harry's hand. Shock then reached the creature's face, no doubt at Harry's long black nails that were out on display because he was holding the key up. 

"Very well Mr. Potter, while you are here, would you like to see Mr.Blitzick? He is in charge of the Potter family vaults." The creature asked as it sat up straighter, it's beady eyes narrowed with suspicion. Harry's brow rose up slightly in surprise.

"Family vaults?... Yes, yes I would." Harry answered with a firm nod. The creature eyed him for a long moment before nodded and snapping its fingers to light up the bulb on its desk. Another yet younger looking peach colored creature came running up wearing a black suit and tie. It bowed its head slightly and began to speak in a language that sounded vaguely familiar to him. Harry almost growled in frustration, another memory block. Soon the creature scurried away, no doubt following the orders from the higher up. The creature turned its beady eyes back onto him.

"I am sorry for being rude, but what are you? I am afraid I am not so familiar with the magical world." Harry asked politely and did a weak smile.

"I am a goblin, Mr. Potter." The goblin answered. Harry felt a tug at the memory block, a goblin. The goblins were the one who had taken one of the past queens in. He had yet to find out what they had done to her and why they had captured her. Harry did a small nod in thanks for the answer. He felt eyes on him from the back of his head, and he slowly looked behind him to see the other goblins were staring at him. But they soon turned back to their work. When Harry looked back over to the goblin in front of him, the one who scurried off came back with another older goblin following behind. This goblin had long white hair pulled back in a ponytail, his black beady eyes were slightly dulled with a gray color, no doubt from age. The short pointy eared creature wore a black and red suit with small circular glasses. The goblin went in front of Harry, almost observing him before bowing its head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Heir Potter." The goblin said. This surprised Harry, but this pleased him to finally see someone bow down to him. Maybe Snape was right, he might be a little arrogant. Harry bowed his head back, and the goblin straightened himself.

"You are Blitzwick correct?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"That is correct, but I am afraid we have to do a small precaution before we go to my office and discuss things about your family's vaults," Blitzwick said in his gravely low voice. Harry rose a brow at that but did not say anything. 

"If you will follow me," Blitzwick said gesturing his hands to follow before leading the way down another hallway. Harry followed until they made it to a room where a single piece of parchment sat, and a curved dagger with ancient writings and jewels engraved into the handle and blade. Harry followed the goblin up to the pedestal which the parchment rested on. Harry looked over at the goblin questioningly.

"I am sorry to say this is a precaution, but we must check to make sure you are Harry Potter. If you would use the dagger in front of you to pierce your hand enough to draw blood. Please then put it on the parchment. If the parchment turns blue, then you are not Mr. Potter, if it turns red then you are Mr.Potter." Blitzwick explained. Harry looked a bit impressed by the extra security measure. His hand wrapped around the handle of the dagger, bringing the blade to the palm of his hand. Letting the metal break his skin. His black blood came out an instant later and he let it drip onto the yellow parchment. He sensed shock and confusion coming from the goblin beside him, watching the black blood dripped onto the paper, turning it into a dark red color not too many moments later. Harry had set the blade down, letting his magic heal his wound. The goblin seemed to be speechless for a long while before he finally spoke again. 

"If you would follow me, Heir Potter." The goblin said leading Harry out of the room and into the hallway once more. After passing at least three corridors of doors, they had made it to Blitzwick's office. Where the goblin went to his desk and sat in his large black leather chair, as Harry took on of the comfortable wooden chairs in front of the goblin. Harry noticed the tension within the room immediately. Probably because, now that they were both alone in a small office, Blitzwick can now feel the pressure of having a predator being around him. 

"Let's now discuss your earnings..."

ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ” ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ” ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ” ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ”

Harry couldn't believe how much wizarding money he had inherited through his family name alone. Most impressive that he also became an heir to another ancient and noble house named Black. Of course, Harry wasted no time using the large amounts of money in his trust vault to spoil himself in every way. When he went to Flourish and Blotts he definitely spoiled himself with a whole new library of books inside of the large black and silver case he bought to pack all his belongings when he went to Hogwarts. As he finished up, he read through a book debriefing on how to bond with a house elf. Which Harry would find endlessly beneficial to have such a loyal serving creature at his side, he stopped in front of the wizarding pet store. An owl for his mail orders, he chose a beautiful Snow White owl and named her Hedwig. But she would be used for post, so he decided to buy another animal. And his Xenomorph form immediately went over to the many kneazle kittens meowing and playing around in a glass case. He let out coos as he stroked and played with all of them. His long black nails scratching gently underneath their chins.

Ah, he wanted them all. Such beautiful and elegant creatures. But he knew he could just buy them all, stuff them in his extra apartment space in his case that he specially ordered. But that would be too much to handle. And he still had not gotten any house elves. So, Harry went with a beautiful black cat, with piercing green slitted eyes much like his. He named the cat Ripley. With his new companions, he rented a room at the Leaky cauldron and laid back in his bed satisfied with his day. He smiled happily as Ripley curled up on his chest and Hedwig perched on her bird stand. The white bird definitely opened up more realizing she didn't have to be constantly be stuffed in a cage and was able to move with freedom.

 

Harry sighed in content. Him being a wizard answered many questions of his, such as how he didn't die that night when the xenomorph embryo was implanted inside of him. It was his own inherited magic that made him and the xenomorph compound together to evolve into a powerful magical dark creature. Even it did change his body, behavior, and mind, he would not have it any other way. He got his revenge on the Dursleys in his Xenomorph form. He loved how he would absorb knowledge as if he were breathing air. 

Harry’s diet now consisted of a variety of meats and rarely other vegetational food. He enjoyed his meats cooked rare, the Xenomorph Queen side loved the juicy red bloody meat. Harry smirked to himself, showing his sharp shark like teeth gleaming in the dark room he was renting. Once he got a house elf or two, Harry would definitely spoil himself every night with rare cooked meats by using the magical creature. But that could wait, he had a month, after all, to prepare before he went to Hogwarts. The raven haired child sighed and turned his head to look over at the crescent moons peeking in through the window. So much to do and so little time. Does he have the patience to wait for the perfect mate to come along? To find the perfect place to build his nest? There was plenty of options but which one should he choose? Somewhere with lots of wizard and witches of course. Harry would have thought his Xenomorph form would crave the flesh of wizards. But that was the complete opposite. He craved the flesh of muggles, how he wished to bury his teeth and claws into the soft defenseless non-magical flesh that muggles had. Harry smirked, he would end all muggles. They were the ultimate prey to kill off…

Harry let out a long tired yawn, his eyes drooping down. So much to do…

 ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ” ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ” ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ” ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ” ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ”

The next day was surprisingly bright and warm day, Harry was relishing in the bright warm sun against his skin. A cup of rose fairy tea sitting in front of him, along with some scones. HE was now at a nearby garden cafe within Diagon Alley, where the guests could eat up on the roof where the gardens were at. But of course, the pink building of the cafe was covered in vines of flowers. Those flowers grow along with the exotic tea leaves they use to sell. Ripley was on his lap purring happily in his lap, as she had a small bowl of tuna fish earlier to eat. He woke up early in the morning to go back and buy more books from Flourish and Blotts in his new Acromantula silk robes with a green and silver outlining. He never felt so free in clothing before. The usual Xenomorph clothing was either nothing or short kilts from when his kind were being used as things to be hunted or part of another aliens game to prove they are worthy of weapons. It was an insult to his kind. Harry gripped the book he was reading hard, the leather cover bending from his unnatural force. Once he realized what he was doing he finally calmed down and used his magic to repair the damage he had caused. The book he was reading caught his eye in a dark alley that made his Xenomorph purr in content. Knockturn alley. Such a dark and moist place, it would be the perfect place to start his nest, if it didn’t have so much magical merchandise being sold. So many beautiful and tempting things to buy there, he almost went crazy with his galleons in that place. So far he had a new library of Dark and rare magical books. This book he was reading now was transfigured, which he learned the term from one of his school books, to look like one of his school books so he wouldn’t be questioned on why he was reading the basics of dark arts for Beginners. Summoning he tea to float up to him, he took a sip from the porcelain cup. 

Harry’s Queen side began to show again, he was queen, he had no need for gold. Whatever he wanted should be brought to his feet on a silver platter. Harry smiled at the thought of sitting on a throne, in a grand large throne where his nest sat below, constantly growing and producing. Harry smiled to himself, of all the knowledge he has gained from the queens before him from civilizations that existed Melania ago. All the power and technology that he could build and use.

“Here you are sir, the Morning pork Sunday roast you ordered!” A witch dressed in small pink and green robes to match the setting of the cafe.

“Thank you,” Harry said as he felt his mouth water at the smell of the large roast in front of him. He grabbed the silverware from both sides of the plate and began his feast. Harry still had much to study and learn from the magical world of course. As well as find the old ancient pyramids that once were used to worship the Engineers and host as the ruthless bloody games the Engineers used to end hundred of civilizations that they had built for muggles. He still has a lot to remember, one question that he had was what had happened to the engineers? They would have never let the muggles technology advance so fast and so much over the hundreds of years they disappeared. He remembers reading an article from the newspaper two years ago about how the Mayan’s had a calendar that represented the time when the world was going to end. That was probably a clue when the Aliens will return and play their game. But that wasn’t until 2012, and the Mayan’s had the calendar after the Engineers had disappeared. Besides, he hated looking back at those times. Those times where the queens were constantly locked up in chains and in pain, always giving birth and hearing their children die...So many painful screams… Harry rolled his neck around to try and control his temper. 

“Concentrate.” He grumbled to himself before biting down onto another piece of thick meat as if it were butter. That’s the perks of having razor sharp teeth. Anyways, back to the temples. He needed to find one that hasn’t been used or destroyed. That is where he will get his answers. And if Harry was lucky he would probably find a ship. Now this made him smirk evilly. If he had that, he could have his children board onto it, fly to the Engineers home planet and TORTURE them and see how they like it is being the “Ultimate Prey”. Xenomorphs were no prey, no, if anything they were the Ultimate Predators. The perfected specimen. Always evolving. Knowledgeable in every way…

“Excuse me, sir? Are you done with your meal?” Asked the witch waitress. Harry looked up at her, his smirk quickly wiped away, Whilst in his thoughts he had unconsciously eaten all of his food.

“Why yes, In fact, I would like to pay now please,” Harry answered smiling up at her. She seemed to blush at that and clear her throat. Harry knew he was beautiful, he has been told that many times now. In fact, he enjoyed being beautiful. It meant that no one can ever possess his unearthly beauty. And he wanted his children to be beautiful. Someone who was powerful, a leader, and unearthly attractive. Harry sighed, he had so many demands. But what could he say? He was Queen after all, doesn’t all royalty deserve the best? 

After Harry had paid for his food, he left to go and buy his wand. Something he didn’t need since he could control his own magic without the use of a wand. If he looked back in his memories when the Engineers first appeared, the wizards had no need to use a wand. They were free to express their magic in every way.  
And while the Engineers were there, the creation of the magical affinity lords helped wizards to keep their magic within balance. What had happened to that balance? Light and Dark had always been… well, rather the two cannot coexist with each other for very long. But they had to always check each other to make sure the balance is perfected. Harry could now tell that balance was dwindling fast. It was to light, and it could ruin the balance of magic and destroy this planet. Harry gritted his teeth together. Muggles are making the process go faster. He needed to get rid of all the power muggles had. Bring them back to their status of enslavement and cattle. Restore the balance of magic. And Finally get revenge on the Engineers. 

Harry sighed at how many things he had to do. But in the end, all will be worth it. There was so much to prepare for still. For now, he needs to concentrate on finding a mate, and a place for his nest. Harry opened the door to Ollivander's. An extremely old building that said it was opened until 300 B.C. Maybe this Ollivander person remembers what had happened to the Engineers…

“Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when you will be in my shop. Ah, You have your mother’s eyes you know.It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.’ Said an old man with white crazy like hair, wide gray eyes that seemed to bore into him, and he reeked with some element magic. Probably because of all the wood wands he had to make.

“I get that a lot Mr. Ollivander.” Harry drawled as he walked up to the counter. He had to admit, those silvery eyes were a bit creepy…

‘Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it’s really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.” Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

‘And that’s where ...’ Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead with a long, white finger. Harry hissed at him and slapped the old man’s hand away from his forehead. How dare this man try and touch him. Not to mention the scar. His scar was something he liked to hide from the rest of the world, it was an odd feeling of protecting it. Because of the scar itself had some form of magic inside. And that magic was connected to him in some way. Sometimes when Harry was unable to control his temper, he would gently massage his scar and suddenly feel calm... His action seemed to surprise Ollivander for the briefest of moments. 

 

“I’m sorry to say I sold the wand that did it,’ he said softly. ‘Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands ... Well, if I’d known what that wand was going out into the world to do …” Now what Ollivander had said peeked Harry’s curiosity. He had heard the Dark Lord had given him this scar and rarely got any information about the man since he was now taboo since he supposedly died. But Harry could sense he was anything but not. Maybe he would be a good mate...Depending on what he looked like. 

“Now enough of that, wand arm?” Ollivander asked.

“I use both, but I suppose my right arm would do.” Harry drawled, his eyes half lidded with boredom whilst raising his right arm. Suddenly a magical measuring tape began to go along Harry’s arm and wrist.

“You know Mister Potter, it’s surprising how much you look like a Black than a Potter,” Ollivander spoke up suddenly. Oh? A Black? He was the heir to the Black Family, not just the Potter’s. 

“I have been told that as well, My Grandmother Dorea was a Black was she not? I am guessing that is where I get most of my looks from that side of the family which I am grateful for.” Harry said smiling a bit dazedly. 

“Ah yes, Dorea came in here back in 1931. Her wand was Beechwood with unicorn tail hair, 10 inches, slightly springy.” Ollivander explained as he went over to the shelves to pull out a couple of wand boxes and carried it over.

“Here is the first wand, Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.” Ollivander explained. Harry wondered if wand cores and wand woods are usually matched with genetically magic blood traits. Since Ollivander himself said Dorea had Beechwood for her wand. Feeling Foolish about wand waving and not liking the feel of the wand. Harry frowned.

“Ah already, I can tell you do not feel your magic bonding with it,” Ollivander said snatching the wand out of Harry’s hand.

“Yes…” Harry looked at the pile of boxes Ollivander had set out. “None of those will be a good match for me,” Harry said before looking back over at the old wand maker. Yes, he was some sort of halfling magical being. He definitely had lived a long life. The man’s eyebrows seemed to go up into his forehead. 

 

“That is a very rare magical talent you have there Mister Potter, able to see and tell the differences of certain magics. It has been over a hundred years since I had someone come in here and tell me that.” Ollivander said. Harry cursed himself for letting that one slip. He wasn't a very common magical wizard after all. 

“Is that so?” Harry asked innocently. Ollivander seemed to stare at him again, almost as if Harry was some elaborate puzzle.

“Are you really Harry Potter? Or, should I be asking if you are really human.” Ollivander suddenly asked his eyes narrowing at Harry suspiciously. Ah, now things were getting interesting. Harry put his hand up on the old wooden desk, letting his black nails thrum against the black hard surface.

“I should ask the same question Ollivander.” He practically purred. The two held their glares for a long time. “But to answer your question, yes I am Harry Potter. I just evolved.” Harry answered almost as if it answered everything which it didn’t. Ollivander;s harsh gaze seemed to lighten and his white bushy brow furrowed in confusion. 

“What do you mean ’Evolved’ Mister Potter?” Ollivander asked after a long moment of silence. Harry’s smirk only widened,

“Answer my question then I shall answer yours,” Harry said, his hand started to thrum against the wooden surface faster.

“I am three-quarters human wizard, however, my maternal grandmother was a Dryad." Ollivander seemed to answer albeit reluctantly. 

"Tree nymph," Harry said. "In additional to having a strong natural connection with base natural magics, and supernaturally long-lives, they are said to have divining powers and the ability to see the magical energy in most natural materials." Harry gave an impressed little nod. "Quite an impressive lineage."

“Thank you, an impressive vast of knowledge you have their Potter. But I believe I have answered your question.” Ollivander said a bit impatient.

“Yes, Yes. But if I find that you will try and destroy me afterward, or use your knowledge as blackmail. I will not hesitate to kill you in the most gruesome way.” Harry said now leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk. Leaning in close. He saw the old man shudder. No doubt the man’s creature side can feel Harry’s own creature queen magic now. 

“I do not doubt that Mister Potter,” Ollivander said, his voice trembled a bit.

“I am the next Xenomorph Queen.” Harry hissed out proving his point. And Harry watched amused when the man’s face morphed into confusion,

“Xenomorph?” 

“Yes, a Xenomorph. One hasn’t existed since the founders built Hogwarts.” Harry drawled as he leaned away and looked down at his long black nails. Now considering if he wanted to paint them.

 

“...What is a Xenomorph?” Ollivander asked now sounding more. Harry only grinned and looked around seeing the wide collection of wands in his view point.

“Oh look that wand there, it a nice core to it, don’t you think?” Harry asked walking over to a shelf with the many encased wands inside. He sensed Ollivander tense as Harry walked behind the black counter to the shelves of wands. Brushing his fingers against the dusty boxes. He closed his eyes and let his instincts take over. Ollivander still stood where he was, watching Harry with curiosity and anxiety. The old man’s hand trembled when he heard inhuman clicking noises reside out from the boy’s throat. Whatever a Xenomorph was. Ollivander can tell it was a very dark and powerful creature. And the savior of the wizarding world, the presumably next Light Lord, was a dark creature. Ollivander wondered if he was making a mistake selling Harry Potter a wand. But then again, the boy could always buy another wand elsewhere. The old wandmaker’s eyes widened when he saw the boy reach out to one particular wand that Ollivander knew all too well. The boy had a satisfied smile on his face as he walked back to the front. Going back to standing in front of Ollivander On the stool. Ollivander didn’t speak, his tongue numb and throat dry. His old wrinkled and worn hands were still trembling as he watched Harry with wide unblinking eyes. Harry opened the box, the man shuddering at the site of the long sharp nails curling around the narrow black lid. The boy’s smile grew as his hands came into contact with the holly black wood within. Pulling it out, and holding it gently in his hand. The magic sparks of green and silver popping out. Harry let out a surprised chuckle, sounding amused and elated. The wand hummed, obviously pleased with the wizard it had chosen. Or in this case, and Ollivander thought he would never see it. When a wand was chosen by a wizard. 

Harry began to make a strange purring sound, his neck moving side to side almost nuzzling something above the wand.

“That is eleven inches, Holly wand...Phoenix feather for the core.” Ollivander answered Harry’s unasked question. Harry seemed to pick up from Ollivander’s hesitance about the core of the wand.

“Is there something-Mmm… Special about the wand you are not telling me about?” Harry asked sounding highly amused.

“Your wand core is a brother to another wand. A twin. You see Mister Potter, in order for a wand to have a twin, the magical animal must give two, not one. This Pheonix gave up two of its feathers. I then was given an opportunity to create two brother wands. One yew," Ollivander then pointed at the black wand Harry was holding. "One holly wand. And the owner of that yew wand… Gave you that scar.” Ollivander answered and pointed at Harry’s scar which was underneath a fringe of his black wavy hair. Harry smirked up at him.

“How curious… “ Harry said sounding extremely amused.

“Curious indeed Mister Potter.” Ollivander agreed giving Harry a hard look. Harry tilted his head to the side, smiling coyly at the old man. 

“May I pay for my wand now Mr. Ollivander?” Harry asked coolly while pulling out his money pouch. The old man let out a tired sigh and nodded. 

“That will be seven galleons Mister Potter.” 

Harry is quite pleased on how much progress he was making on his present-day. He was especially pleased with the wand he had obtained. At first thought of a wand, he thought it would be a nuisance and something he would rarely ever used. But it turns out to be on of his highlights of the day. His fingers kept on caressing the black holly wood of his wand. It felt so familiar, so right...just like the magic residing in his scar. Does that mean, whatever magic in his scar was something apart of Voldemort? Now that made excitement go travel up and down his spine. If the magic in his scar was still alive, then that meant that the Dark Lord Voldemort was still alive. 

Maybe Voldemort was definitely a consideration for a possible mate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for not adding in when Harry discovers who his Magical guardian is and all the things Harry had inherited. But I was in a bit of a rush, I promise to add a lot more in the next chapter. And I must add that Harry will hate Muggle-borns. And for a good reason to. It's because he sees muggles as a parasite because they have the DNA of engineers in them. So when he finds out his mother is muggle-born, the small engineer DNA he has is the reason why so many memories of the queens are kept from him. So those who are rooting for Harry in Hufflepuff I am sorry, I don't think it would go along with the story because Harry would constantly be harassing those Muggle-borns in Hufflepuff and catch Dumbledore's attention on that too soon. So at the Moment, I am caught between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.
> 
> Thank you all for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Harry gets more answers and Meets the Malfoy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO!! I am so sorry for posting so late. My life is so busy and hectic I don't know what to do with myself. I officially moved, but I failed my test. Which I am really depressed about so I just typed the chapter up. I also took it to myself to read some fanfiction. But then I stumbled upon a fanfiction that is now making my chest burn because I hate it when the Sub has its virginity taken by someone else and the main Dom walks in, seeing the one who stole their heart be taken to be someone else. I hate stories like that especially when they start out super detailed and I feel betrayed, and now my heart won't stop throbbing. Anyways, I am sorry if the Malfoy's seem OOC if they do. I added some Narcissa's story in here as well. And a surprise. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

**SKREEEEEEEEEE**

Cried the Xenomorph as she was dragged away from the queen’s chambers. Her limbs tangled in the netting of the restraints she was in. The stone door sliding down to block the view of the Queen crying back out to it. With a feeling of dread and loss in its chest, the black sleek creature began to hiss and spit at the Engineers dragging her across the granite stone ground. Of course, the alien creatures ignored her in favor of running faster out of the pyramid. The Yujata captive kept struggling to try and get out of their hold, letting his heavy booted feet drag across the ground. The long hallways inside of the pyramid seemed to go on forever. Finally, the group of engineers came out of the large black pyramid with their new captives in tow.

Now outside for the first and probably last time, the Xenomorph took it to herself to observe the outside world now being presented to her. She saw a large and vast rainforest, with tall vine-like trees, the large timberland surrounded a large stone village which housed the hosts. The small stone villages surrounded the large pyramid in an asymmetrical circle, some were destroyed by the Yujata’s fire, some scorched from the Xenomorphs siblings blood. It was obvious that all the houses were all empty from the latest game. Suddenly the Engineers stopped when a host ran out from the shadows. It seemed to be crying, falling to its knees and blathering in its gibberish language, no doubt begging for the aliens to save it. Without hesitation, one of the white humanoid figures took out one of its pistols and shot a clear hole through the hosts head. The host eyes still opened and crossed; no doubt following the Engineers white whispy bullet before it pierced through its head. It collapsed to the ground in a heap of dead flesh, its red crimson blood pooling down around on the stone ground. A tear falling down from its eye to its cheek...

The Xenomorph couldn’t help but feel pity for the creature whose only purpose was created to serve and die once it was no longer needed. Suddenly wind began to blow around at incredible speeds, the Xeno took its attention off of the corpse of the human wanting to know what was causing the sudden shift of wind. That's when she saw it, and it was a horrible sight to conceive.

Hovering over the empty village was a large black asymmetrical wishbone shaped craft. The large craft had a thickened central section between the two horns which bent upwards, and the large ship caused a large luminous shadow over the village. The black curved ship was here obviously here to pick up its load. Suddenly a bright white light hit the group, and the Xenomorph felt her body shift off on the stone ground. When the bright light was gone. The sudden shift of the atmosphere was so overwhelming her mind had begun to spin and throb as it tried to adjust. When her mind finally cleared, she saw that she was now in the Engineers spaceship. The black and white giants grabbed the Yujata who was also disoriented from the teleportation from the ground up. It let out an angry roar as it was thrown into the arms of another group of rowdy looking Engineers. The metal silver mask was torn off of its face, angry as its four angular jaws were spread open threateningly. But the Xenomorph could sense and see the fear reminiscing from the Yujata. She couldn’t help but feel glad that it was scared. It should be, after what it had done to her during the battle, and humiliating her in front of her Queen. A sudden and horrible realization hit her.

 

_**The Queen.** _

  
_**She was still locked down in her cell…**_

 

The Xenomorph let out a shriek as pain suddenly washed down her whole body. The queen was in trouble, the queen was in pain, the queen was…

“SKREE! SKREEEE!” The Xenomorph couldn't help but wail when it felt as if her whole body was on fire. The ship began to rattle and a large explosion that was muffled making the engineers tilt to the side. The explosion causing the ship to margin to the side from the unpredictable force of the self-destruct the pyramid had. The Derelict groaned as it tried to situate itself against the blowing force of the explosion. Once everything stopped, the Engineers began to shout at each other in their complicated language. The Yujata tried to take advantage of the Engineers distraction, only to be knocked out by one of the guards. The Xenomorph would have enjoyed the sight immensely, but at the moment, she was left breathless and empty. She let out a cry when she could no longer feel the Queen in her senses.

 

**Her mother was dead.**

 

The black sleek creature stopped its crying and was limp in its restraints. The Engineers taking advantage of the Xenomorphs morning grabbed the netting around it and tossing her on to a black rectangular platform that was floating off of the smooth marble ground of the ship.

**The Next thing she knew was darkness...**

(ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ)۶” (ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ)۶” (ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ)۶” (ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ)۶” (ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ)۶” (ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ)۶”

Harry woke up once again with burning lungs and a headache. He let out an annoyed hiss and Ripley woke up with a start from the threatening sound emanating from him. The kneezle let out a hiss of her own, but she stopped and began to purr when Harry began to pet her softly on her back. His fingers doing relaxing small circular strokes. She let out a mewl and dropped onto the bed in favor of rolling onto her back so he could rub her fluffy belly. Harry let out a low tired chuckle at the sight, at least his pet had calmed him down some more. He now knew what happened to the second child, but it worried him. The Engineers wanted her alive, and Harry almost wanted to know nothing of what was going to happen to the child.

Letting out a tired sigh, he lifted his hand from the purring kitten and got out of bed. Hedwig opened her large golden eyes and let out a hoot. Harry smiled fondly at the beautiful snowy owl and scratched under her chin, which he knew was her favorite spot. She closed her eyes and her feathers puffed up in obvious pleasure from Harry’s wonderful nails on her feathers. After a moment or so, Harry stopped and went over to one of the black fabric chairs by the old chipped gray fireplace, which the fire was almost dead. The charcoal a bright orange from the dying flame. Snapping his fingers, the fire roared back to life. Smiling, he reached over to the silver night robe he had purchased after he had gotten his black holly wand. Letting the silk fabric slide onto his shoulders, he sat back into the chair. It was very early in the morning, the sun still hadn’t risen in the summer morning sky. If he kept on waking up like this, he would become sleep deprived. Lifting a hand up to his face, he rubbed his right eye which began to itch in irritation. Harry knew he couldn’t go back to sleep, it's just how his mind worked after having another revealing memory. So both the children turned into Queens, it was the only reason why he was even seeing through their eyes of their past.

And that reminded him of the first child being involved with the goblins. He still had many questions that involved the goblins, and the magical creatures are the only ones to answer them. But he didn't know how to approach the subject, did the goblins even know what a Xenomorph was? Do they even remember? From what he observed from the memory, the goblins were obviously keeping the child to observe her. Harry let out a groan when his head throbbed in pain from his intense thinking. He needed to clear his mind.

Waving his right hand around, his magic began to summon over a tray of tea as his black and silver trunk suddenly opened to the library section. As the tea tray floated over, the cold water inside suddenly turned steaming hot as it poured into the black and emerald cup. The cream and sugar pouring into the tea on its own. The silver spoon stirring around to combine the added contents to the steaming flavoured water. The tray set itself on a nearby coffee table, the spoon tapping twice on the rim of the teacup. The saucer the teacup rested on floated over to Harry. Harry held his right hand out as a book aggressively shot into his hand. Opening the book to his marked page, his left hand reached out to the tea on the floating saucer. Bringing the emerald rim to his pink lips, he hummed as his taste buds exploded with the tasteful calming liquid.

Harry loved tea, especially exotic teas. He was right at the moment, drinking some Assam Mangalam Black Tea. It had a very rich flavor despite its slight bitterness. As he sipped the tea, he vaguely remembered a tea shop in Diagon alley, maybe he should stop by there to buy a couple boxes of exotic tea bags before he left for Hogwarts. He certainly had the money. Maybe even a new tea set. Sighing in content, he wriggled two of his fingers on his right hand so the book could float up to Harry’s eye level so it would be off of his lap. Almost as if it was on cue, Ripley hopped up onto his lap. Purring and nuzzling into his night clothes, her paws kneading at the cloth of the chair.

It was at moments like these, that Harry wished he could live like this forever. But he knew after he had completed his tasks and revenge, He could live like this. But in a palace above his nest. Harry was thinking about where to place his nest, it needed to be protected obviously, and hidden. Most of the Xenomorph’s nest were under ground, but once it became too big, the black hive would become noticeable. If he could, he would have his palace be one of the old pyramids of the Engineer at Yujata that they had built. Those usually have answers to history back then and were extremely well hidden. But most of all, they contained space ships. Ships with advanced technology and coordinates to the homeworld.

For now, he should concentrate on getting his magical education and get more answers. And he hated not knowing everything when he was supposed to know everything.

 ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ 

Many hours later, Harry was walking down Diagon alley again. It was still early in the morning. The shops now just opening. The beautiful raven haired child decided to visit Gringotts once more, with his sketch of how he wanted his heir ring to look like. He remembered seeing the far too grand and pompous golden loin ring that the Potters had, and the elegant yet too simple Black heir ring. So, he took it upon himself to design himself his own heir ring before he went to bed. Carrying the parchment of his design in his hands, he had a slight skip to his step. So far, nothing had irritated him yet. Usually it's when he discovered things that were so important to magical society to keep it balanced was outlawed and the wizards thought so biased because of the muggles were against it. Why should the magical world be bowing down to creatures who were created to serve those who were obviously much more advanced then themselves. Harry shuddered, he hoped to the Alpha’s that the wizards haven’t thought about breeding with the Parasite. Now that, Harry was sure he couldn’t even stomach knowing what he knew. Harry felt himself turn green at thinking about the disgusting brown leech that quivered around making weird and disturbing wet noises. He stopped his thoughts once he was stepping up the marble steps to the bank. Walking in with a fluid grace, he went up to the closest goblin to summon Blitzwick (While writing this I literally stopped and was like ‘What was the goblins name again?’ And I proceeded to stare at the screen blankly until I finally had to pull up my last chapter to find out. I am a horrible writer;-;).

Harry let his long black nails comb through his long black hair as he waited. Still considering if he should cut it. It will help him to have short hair while in school. Especially a magical school where Herbology has you taking care of vine grabbing plants. His thoughts were interrupted when Blitzwick came back, with another goblin walking behind him. Harry observed the strange new goblin, he was much taller than the average goblin, probably by a head or so. The goblin had lanky arms and legs, with an obviously more rich texture to his suit than Blitzwicks.

“Heir Potter-Black, I hope you are well this morning. Blitzwick said bowing his head slightly. Harry bowed his head back.

“I am doing well this morning, how about you Blitzwick? I hope I am not interrupting anything important by coming in so early in the morning.” Harry said gesturing his head towards the important looking goblin.

“Not at all, in fact, he wanted to meet you.” Blitzwick and he stood to the side so that way the other goblin could take a step forward and bow in greeting. Harry bowed his head back.

“A pleasure to finally meet you, Hadrian Potter-Black. I am Chief Ragnok.” The goblin greeted and Harry’s eyes widened.

“The pleasure is all mine, I didn’t expect the head of Gringotts to even take notice of me,” Harry said smiling politely.

“Yes, I had some questions to ask you. If you wouldn’t mind me asking.” The head of the goblins said a bit hesitant. This caught Harry’s intrigue and caution. He wondered if the goblins knew what he was or at least suspected of what he was.

The black haired raven wizard smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

“Of course not, but I was here for business. Shall I complete that first?” Harry asked cocking his head to the side while staring down intently at Ragnok. The goblin seemed to be a bit unnerved by Harry’s intense stare since the magical creature can sense that Harry was bigger than he actually appeared to be.

“Yes, go right on ahead. I’m sure Blitzwick here can lead you to my office once you two are done.” The head of Goblin then turned to the head of Potter house bank goblin. Speaking to him in a few words of gobbledegook. Harry smirked darkly to himself for the briefest of seconds. Thanks to his memory of retaining more on goblins, he was able to learn the language that goblins prided themselves for wizards having a hard time learning it expects for half-breeds.

“-Make sure to report anything else that will point us to our suspicions brothern.-” The head goblin ordered. Harry rose an eyebrow and watched as Ragnok bowed and left the two alone.

“I'm sure you are here for the customization of your heir ring, yes?” Blitwick asked as he approached Harry. He smiled and showed the rolled up parchment in his hand.

“You have the correct assumption Blitzwick.” Harry chirped happily as he followed the goblin out of the entrance hall and back into the many hallways with office doors. They finally made it to the dark oak door with painted silver words on the misty glass.

“Ring Customization”

Harry went inside of the room to see many goblin blacksmith tools and other magical tools made for crafting fine jewelry. In the center was a small black table, resting on top was both of Harry’s heir rings.

“Since we will be combining two magical houses together, both heir rings are to as well combine together,” Blitzwick explained as he approached the table. Harry followed him, eyeing the two rings again. He grimaced at the sight of the glistening extremely golden ring of the Potter’s ring once again, wondering what the hell the past Potters were thinking of making that dreadful ring.

“May I ask if the Potter ring was recently customized a number of years ago?” Harry asked looking around the room avoiding the galling ring.

“Why yes, your Grandfather Charlus Potter had customized the ring a sum of 50 years ago,” Blitzwick answered. Harry let out a scoff, he wondered if he never had the Xenomorph embryo be implanted into him, or if the Dark Lord Voldemort had never come after him, would he be wearing the same ring? He would be more arrogant than he was now. Harry wondered if being in the know of himself arrogant didn’t make him so. He snorted to himself amused, no that probably even made it twice as much.

“May I see your designs Heir Potter-Black?” Blitzwick asked as he presented his own long fingered hands. Harry nodded and placed the rolled parchment. The goblin used his own wandless magic to unroll the scroll, and the black beady eyes widened in both horror and awe. There in Harry’s own artistic art was a Xenomorph, it's slick and curvy body curved itself into a circle. The front arms would be touching the person's knuckle as if the creature was climbing onto one's finger. The large slick domed head showed the details of his sharp fang like teeth. On the back of the Xenomorph was the protruding back like tubes, but the way they were placed, would not irritate the skin of the ring’s wearer. Every small detail of the Xenomorph was on point, even as going as far as adding the faint details of eyes. And everything would be seen in perfect detail since the metal Harry wanted to use was goblin silver. To say the future Queen Xenomorph was proud of her ring designing was an understatement. And he certainly enjoyed watching the goblin’s reactions.

Blitzwick took head to Ragnok’s warning about Heir Potter-Black being related to the darkest magical creature that had stopped existing since Salazar’s rein came to an end. The goblin shuddered. These creatures had a mass civil war with the sky gods and wizards, which happened many millennia ago. In fact, it was before the higher elves had left their world in favor of a new one. There was next to no knowledge of the events. The only ones to ever remember, albeit a very simplified version with lots of information missing, were goblins and those with higher elf in their blood. The goblins have this information by the journal of the last goblin king who had to give up his royal power in favor of creating a democratic government after the nonmagical had grown smart and taken advantage of the magicals weak state.

To know that this creature had the potential to either to make the magical world back into the hands of the magicals or destroy everything that lived on this planet. Blitzwick shuddered and hesitantly looked up to meet the piercing emerald eyes.

“These are your final designs?” Blitzwick asked instead of the other questions he had forming in his mind. The boy smiled pleasantly if that's what Blitzwick thought he still was.

“Indeed they are, I hope they aren't too complicated,” Harry answered. Blitzwick shook his head and went over to the two rings on the pedestal. Harry watched the goblin with curiosity and fascination as the goblin began to waver his hands around the two rings. Which the two metals began to slowly melt and morph into one another. Magic sparked from the two rings as the combined into one. The liquid metal turned into the silver that Harry had requested, the rings slowly morphing into the Xenomorph. The magical sparks turning a black and green color as the protection magics of each heir ring were forced to morph together. Finally done, the sparks slowly went away. A Sheen of light gleamed off of the Xenomorphs dome head. Blitzwick took a step back, some sweat leaking down his wrinkly peach face. Harry let him step to the side to take out a handkerchief as he went over to the newly formed heir ring.

“A beautiful job, Blitzwick.” Harry praised as he carefully picked up the metal ring between his right index finger and thumb. Observing each and every specific detail that Blitzwick was able to craft for him. Harry breathed in the magic radiating off the ring and let out a pleased purr, putting the ring carefully on his right ring finger. It fit perfectly, the metal cool and snug on his skin. His green eyes went half-lidded as he observed how it looked on his hand. This was a way to honor his future children and the children of the past.

Finally coming out of his dreamy state he looked back over at the elder goblin, who was observing the whole scene. Harry could tell the short peach colored creature was still apprehensive after seeing the rings designs.

“Now Blitzwick, I believe I need an escort to Ragnok, no?” Harry asked a wicked smile curling up on his lips. The goblin visibly shuddered at the sight of sharp razor teeth, despite being a goblin, it was unnerving to see it on a human wizarding child. Even though he knew fully well Harry Potter was anything but human.

(๑╹o╹)✎ (๑╹o╹)✎ (๑╹o╹)✎ (๑╹o╹)✎ (๑╹o╹)✎

Harry sighed as his hand massaged the back of his neck. The meeting with the Ragnarok was both entertaining and a horrible experience. Some of his questions were answered at the very least. Still, looking back on the memory of his conversations about the Queen Xenomorphs were hard. Both sisters were forced to fight each other with their own children. Well, the one captured by the engineers was forced to fight her sister with her own children. But Harry wondered how she was able to morph into a queen when the previous queen deemed the other sister to become the next. He wondered how the Engineers were to make the second child in their possession a Queen. His bright green eyes dulled and hardened with a dark emotion. No doubt with all their experimentation they had found out how to force a Xenomorph into being a Queen. A Mutant Queen. Mutant Queen is usually not able to retain some of the biochemical memories like a normal queen would. But enough to know how to run a nest and pass it onto her children. Harry’s hand curled up into a hard fist, as much as he hated it, he would have to watch through the second child's memory of turning into a Mutant Queen. The experience will be torturous and painful, but he had to do it for the betterment of the future for the Xenomorph kind.

At the end of the civil war, the Mutant Queen had died, she apparently found a way to kill herself. And that greatly saddened Harry, he would have to honor the Queens of the past later. After she had died, apparently the Engineers were forced to retreat because the wizards were fighting alongside with the Xenomorph Queen. It was then he had discovered that Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts, was able to communicate with her through Parseltongue, a magical language where a wizard or witch can obtain with Naga blood in them. Harry was surprised and intrigued. This will help lead to the mystery why Xenomorphs were so immune to attacking magicals. The Engineers or the Yujata were never able to communicate with the Xenomorphs, besides using aggression and force of course. Never peacefully though. If Harry can find out how and why Xenomorphs and magicals were similar, it would change the very definition of evolution. Steering his mind back to the civil war, apparently, it had weakened most of the magical’s power fighting over its possession for their homeworld again. During the battle, the goblins had lost almost all of their studies and journals on Harry’s kind. And the higher elves had apparently left, leaving behind the elves who sided with the wizards who were now known as house elves. Apparently, once the muggles gained knowledge, they revolted against the magicals. Forcing the wizards and magical beings alike to hide into the shadows. Now, with the same DNA as Engineers, Muggles were able to evolve their technology nearing closer and closer to what was similar to Engineers technology. But Muggles technology was filthier and destroying what was rightfully the Magicals world. Harry scoffed.

This was why you shouldn’t teach those who were made to be mindless cattle how to think for themselves.

“Now, Heir Potter-Black, tell me. Are you truly a Xenonem?” Ragnok had asked cautiously as the goblin folded his hands on his large dark oak desk. Eyeing Harry as if he waited for the boy to attack or not. Apparently, the goblins called his kind Xenonem instead of Xenomorph. Harry smirked, it had a nice ring to it, didn’t it?

“I am half,” Harry answered truthfully and the goblins eyes widened.

“Half? How? That's-”

“Impossible? I am guessing you are thinking about the last remaining journal of the last Goblin King, no? I will tell you now, that the Biochemical memories that I have obtained from the embryo have left me at a loss as well. I do not know how or why, but the Embryo that was implanted in me has now become a part of me. My DNA is both wizard and Xenonem.” Harry explained as he casually observed his heir ring, his left thumb delicately stroking the smooth dome head of the ring silver Xenomorph wrapped around his finger. Ragnok remained silent for a long time, obviously thinking of what to say next. Harry knew that goblins are wise old creatures, but when they were around ancient more dangerous creatures that were basically unknown to them, the pink wrinkly magical creatures were always cautious and skeptical.

“You have answered most of my questions, and I have answered yours. I will tell you now, the way I compare the ancient wizarding society to the one currently run by the Ministry is sad and pathetic. If the ancient witches and wizards were to see what had happened to the world they had created many millennia ago, they would be very disappointed and ashamed. Especially how the worlds magic is completely out of balance. I do not blame the Higher elves for leaving this world, they probably have for seen that it will end. We are not keeping the magics balanced, nor are there any more magical temples to rejuvenate this planet. With my magical creature status, my magical affinity will be going towards the dark. And because of the muggles influence, the wizarding world had become biased against an important branch of magic, causing the balance to be completely be thrown off. This world is losing its life force in increasing depletions. If the magicals do not go back to the ways the ancients were back when the Hogwarts founders were still alive, then this planet will surely crumble into nothing but cosmic dust.”

Once Harry had finished, Ragnarok seemed to grow increasingly pale at this. The head goblin obviously did not see this coming, and he looked over at a picture frame on his desk. Harry wondered if it was a picture of the goblin’s family.

“But I can tell that the goblins have been trying to re-establish the old ways by doing it themselves, as well as the half-breeds correct? As far as I can tell you, you can join me. I know that the other head goblins of every other country would want to be in the know. Your kind knows that back in the ancient times you were able to be equal with wizards and be able to create your own magics. As well as obtain wizards. They are keeping wands from you correct?” Harry knows he was being repetitive at the moment, but gaining magical allies this early on would help his plans run progressively faster. Of course, the hardest would be gaining witches and wizards to join him.

“Are you saying, once you have taken over the Wizarding government you will be able to give us our rights back?” The goblin asked a bit bewildered and a malicious smirk appearing on his face. Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes, knowing full well that the goblins would be able to go back to the ages where they were able to use alchemy and experiment on dangerous as well as questionable things.

“It depends on what it is,” Harry said narrowing his eyes, and Ragnok’s smile dropped a little.

“What about your Queen? Is there one alive?” Ragnok asked curiously. Now, it was Harry’s turn to smile maliciously.

“Yes, there is a queen,” Harry said his voice coming out in slight hisses. Ragnok’s beady eyes widened much like Blitzwicks. Harry couldn’t help but find goblin’s shock and fear so very entertaining.

“I suggest, the next time you goblins decide to have a grand meeting, bring the Xenonem up. And tell them, the Queen is willing to give them their freedom back… And that the Magical World will be restored to its..."

**_Rightful Place..._ **

 

†=”Ⴛ̸ ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ) †=”Ⴛ̸ ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ) †=”Ⴛ̸ ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ) †=”Ⴛ̸ ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ) †=”Ⴛ̸ ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )

 

Finally coming out of his down thoughts, Harry continued going to Madam Malkins. He desired some more Wizardry wear for his wardrobe. He enjoyed the robes so much better than the Muggles modern attire. Harry smiled as he thought back to his trunk where his wardrobe was filled with the finest of Acromantula Hogwarts silk robes, with his own personal customization to them. On the inside of the robes, it was designed to look like the inside of a hive. The silver webbing pattern was beautiful and Madam Malkin herself had asked Harry if she could use the pattern for her next batch of robes. He still has to reply to her about that. The design feels private to him, Harry has made the decision to hold it back until where gives the robe designer permission. If and when Harry wanted the Xenomorph webbing nest design to become public, he will tell the Madam. Harry let out a long and tired sigh, He had such a long list of small accomplishments and decisions. And the list he had to complete his goals was even longer to take care.

Harry decided to come out of his deep thoughts for a while, he had been going into a trance too much as of late. He took it to himself to look around his surroundings. Nearby witches and wizards were looking at him with awe and amazement. No doubt never seeing someone as inhumanly beautiful as he. Harry couldn’t help but let a smug smile grace his lips and tilt his chin up towards the air slightly. With his long black bangs covering his forehead hiding the lightning bolt that symbolized who he was in the Wizarding world. He enjoyed it when the wizards and witches would look at him like he was some untouchable god. Some did have to balls to come up to him and ask who he was. He would only reply with a simple smile asking who they were in his soft smooth voice that made the witch or wizard to shudder and be speechless. Harry then calmly walked around them and continued his way down. Harry finally made it to his destination and opened the door gracefully walking in. Harry stood on the magical welcome matt, observing the robes shop from the inside. The interior had a nice combination of whites and gray’s, the art was appropriate for the Wizards modern design and the black robes hung from black clothing rods. He saw a witch tending to the robes, carefully rolling a lint collect over the soft fabric to keep the robes fresh and clean. His intense green eyes traveled over to the black measuring platforms.

This time, there was someone up on the platform where Madame Malkin did her measurements on customers desiring her products. The boy had white blonde hair and pale skin, with gray eyes. He looked like a proper pureblood, and the boy’s heritage was obviously dark. Harry tilted his head to the side as he kept eyeing the boy before he was greeted by one of Malkin’s assistants enthusiastically.

“Ah! Welcome back Heir Potter-Black! Are you here for some new robes?” The assistant asked rather loudly causing the Blonde boy’s eyes to snap over to where Harry was standing. His mouth agape in shock at Harry’s last name and status. He held back a smirk that wanted to spread across his lips, but instead, he gave the woman a soft smile.

“Of course, after all, I find your robes and hospitality to be very comfortable and stylish. If I could, I would be coming in here every day to buy myself new robes..” Harry complimented making the assistants eavesdropping around in the robes shop giggle and whisper at how sweet and charming he was. Harry was then lead up to the platform next to the shocked and flabbergasted blonde. Once Harry was situated, the blonde seemed to finally compose himself. Which Harry couldn’t help but be intrigued how fast an 11-year-old can get himself under control. Apparently, the wizarding world trained their children how to control their feelings at an early age. Quite Impressive, so much better than the immature ways the muggles teach their children. Muggles shouldn’t even be able to learn how to read and write, it was one of the reasons why the wizarding world was suffering because the damn parasites got smart. The Muggles had revolted and the engineers had left the wizards to fend for themselves. Harry tensed his jaw and forced himself to calm down, trying to ignore the memories and echoes of the screams and of pain from so many children killed just for a game, and Queens in pain as they were forced to give birth constantly only to have their children slaughtered…

“Now Heir Potter-Black, what robes would you like today? Madame Malkin has made some new robes that might be to your liking~” One of Madam’s right-hand assistants purred as two political came floating behind her. Harry couldn’t help but feel grateful for the assistant to come out of his horrible trance. He could feel his black nails begin to pierce the palm of his hands by how tight he was gripping them. Harry looked at the robes the assistant brought over to him, and couldn’t help but let his tense shoulders relax at the sight of the robes. And the blonde boy practically looked both offended and shocked.

They were both robes for females. Black with silver outlining, but the outer flow of it were lacey ribbons. Harry reached over to touch the soft silk and smiled, what he had enjoyed about them the most was that Madam Malkin involved his webbing design on them. The woman sure knew how to please her customers.

“This is perfect, as always you never fail to find something that suits my every needs whenever I walk through your door,” Harry said smiling up at the woman who beamed with pride. Harry was then dressed in the robes, and Harry could tell if the blonde did not know he was Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, but some Slytherin female pureblood. Which was why Harry was still considering on cutting his hair, so he wouldn’t be confused so much for a female and not male.

“Mr. Malfoy? I got all your robes right here, all Acromantula silk like you had requested.” The one taking care of the platinum blonde said packing away the silken robes into a small enchanted bag. A Malfoy eh? Harry thought, He vaguely remembered seeing the name Malfoy mentioned in the newspaper. Some rich political pureblood that was very influential and was close to the Minister of Magic. The man was also a convicted Death Eater who got away claiming he was under one of the unforgivables. The ultimate Slytherin, it would be a good idea to be acquaintances with the Malfoy heir. The Malfoy heir only nodded and shooed her away. Looking over at Harry signaling the woman that he wanted to talk to Harry. Madam Malkin seems to be neutral and knows when to not interfere with pureblood works. He must say, no wonder Madam Malkins was so popular in the wizarding world and why so many other public political purebloods go here to shop for clothes instead of Knockturn alley.

“Are you attending Hogwarts as well?” The Malfoy heir began getting straight to the point. Harry smirked and looked over at the blonde boy through half-lidded eyes. Harry couldn’t help but note the height difference between the two. But only because Harry wasn’t exactly entirely human.

“Of course, but I was looking into the other European schools and thought Drumstrang was the best,” Harry answered as he let the Assistant help with his robes.

“What made you change your mind?” The blonde asked skeptically. Harry only smiled at him, not answering his question. The blonde boy huffed a bit before finally composing himself.

“Ah, how rude of me, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Draco introduced himself offering his hand. Harry eyed the hand for a moment before his smile turned into a smirk and took the hand in acceptance.

“Hadrian Potter-Black.” Harry introduced himself back to the blonde. Draco’s eyes widened a bit as if he finally came to a conclusion.

“Are you, Harry Potter?” Draco finally asked the question that has been on running through the child’s mind. Harry let out a light chuckle, tilting his head down to turn his attention fully towards the boy.

“I am, but I prefer to be called Hadrian, or Heir Potter-Black,” Harry said smiling down at the small blonde child whose eyes seemed to sparkle with admiration.

“I-I never had expected Harry Potter to be…” Draco had begun. No doubt from Harry’s parent's actions in the past, and how he supposedly defeated the dark lord. That everyone in the wizarding world was expecting him to become some Gryffindor Hero. In fact, this brought him back to the books he had spotted in Flourish and Blotts about him. They were all gossip tribble and fantasy stories to read to the children of the light wizards at night. The only one that was accurate was a short paragraph about him in a history book and how no one can contact him.

“I understand your confusion. To be honest, when I had re-entered the wizarding world I was disappointed at how biased everyone is expecting me to be like my parents. Sadly, I never knew them, and I believe for the past decade they have very little effect in my life.” Harry said. Though ever since he had finally unlocked the eidetic memory the Xenomorph naturally carries, he can look back on how he was just a mere baby and how his parents cared and loved for a whole year until the Dark Lord had killed them with the deadly killing curse. Even so, he had cherished those memories as if they were the most delicate thing in the world, he could even say he cared about them more than the Queen's memories Draco seemed to take on a calculating look, no doubt thinking about what Harry meant on re-entering the wizarding world. Harry seemed to catch that and decided to move the conversation forward. Harry couldn’t help but find the small aristocratic blonde child adorable at his ways of trying to start up smart and small conversations. The raven haired boy also enjoyed how the silver eyes of Draco sparkled as he talked about his father or Quidditch. Harry was finishing his last measurements for the last of his robes as he turned his attention back to Draco who was now bringing up Hogwarts.

“What house do you think you will be sorted into? The Malfoy family has always wonderfully into Slytherin for centuries, I am going to be sorted into the house of green and silver. As what is expected of me of course. Ravenclaw doesn’t sound so bad though.” Draco asked Harry. He honestly hadn't;t been thinking about what house he wanted to be sorted into, Slytherin was certainly tempting, especially now of the revelation of Salazar being able to communicate with his kind. Then there was Ravenclawthemselves certainly wouldn’t be sorted into the house of Wisdom. Gryffindor was a bit roguish and biased against the dark. Hufflepuff definitely showed some qualities of the Xenomorph, Hard working and Loyal.

“I do not know yet, but I am afraid the house of the bold and Brave is not for me,” Harry said smiling down at the blonde boy.

“Of course, I think you will be the first Potter to not be sorted into Gryffindor,” Draco said with a finality and his nose sticking up in the air. Harry chuckled and shook his head lightly. This male wizard child was certainly adorable in a pompous spoiled brat way. It was probably Harry’s intently instinctive ways from the Queen.

“My father should be coming back from Flourish and Blotts soon with my school books. How about you spend the rest of the day with us?” Draco asked with a coy smile. Harry had to admit, the offer was extremely tempting, and he would be able to meet one of the most influential men in the wizarding politics. Getting on the Malfoy families good side might be able to help him smooth things over with other Dark families who followed Lord Voldemort and resent his very existence.

“I would love that, let me finish up here insisted and I would love to meet your father,” Harry said as he turned his attention back to the assistant who started to hand him back his robes that he had paid for. Harry walked with Draco out of the robes shop, where a tall astrocatic man with long platinum blonde hair approached them.

"Ah, Draco, do you have your robes?" The man asked in a smooth cool voice. Harry eyed the man, yes this man was truly magical pureblood.

"Yes father," Draco said bowing his head slightly and showed the blonde man the black bag that was filled with expensive silk robes. The man's silver eyes turned onto Harry, who smiled politely up at him.

"And who is this young lady?" Mr. Malfoy asked and smiled down at him. Harry let out a chuckle.

"I am Hadrian Potter-Black. It's an honor to meet you Lord Malfoy." Harry said offering his hand out like Draco had done earlier. The Lord Malfoy's mask seemed to drop in that moment, shock obvious on the man's face.

"And Do not worry, you did not offend me. I am used to others confusing me of the opposite sex. I now find it a compliment at times." Harry said reassuring the man of the wrong reasons. He knew the man was more shocked that the one to "Vanquish" the dark lord was in front of him, and an heir to a well-known dark family. But just like Draco, only faster, he quickly put back in the pureblood mask.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. The pleasure is all mine Heir Potter-Black." Lucius said formally while accepting the hand. As they shook hands, Harry noted that Lucius stared intently at his heir ring. He certainly enjoyed the confusion that flashed in the man’s silver eyes for the briefest of moments seeing the strange creature wrapped around his finger.

"I am glad I did not offend you, usually, I don't make such careless assumptions." Lucius drawled as he squared his shoulders.

"As I said before, I am used to it," Harry said waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"I invited Hadrian to join us for the rest of the day, is that alright with you father?" Draco asked but Harry could hear the hope in the young blonde's voice despite how polite and unemotional it was supposed to sound like.

"I am alright with it, your mother, however, makes the final decision .” Lucius drawled as if it were on cue a beautiful blonde woman walked up to the group. Harry observed the woman carefully. She reached to Lucius’ chin, and the man was slightly above the average height for the normal male wizard. She wore a black and silver Victorian dress, her face slightly aged and matured to the appropriate age of a woman in her late to mid-thirties. What she did have, however, were piercing blue eyes the Blacks were known to have.

Harry couldn’t help but smile up at the beautiful woman. He could see some of the features of her own genes to Draco’s. No wonder why Draco had smelled so familiar. His mother was a Black. They were basically cousins, twice removed due to the very faint scent that he was able to sense. At least now, he knew that he still had other blood relatives that were alive. Harry bowed his head in greeting and began his introduction.

～＞°）mニニニニ＝～ ～＞°）mニニニニ＝～ ～＞°）mニニニニ＝～ ～＞°）mニニニニ＝～

Narcissa’s day in Diagon alley was going wonderfully, the summer weather that day was perfect to go out shopping for her only sons’ school supplies. Who will be attending his first year at Hogwarts, she could tell her little dragon was so happy to finally go to the school that his father and his forefather before him went to. Narcissa let out a longing sigh, she knew she was going to miss her precious baby boy. Being from the Black family, which the whole family prided themselves on being a very powerful political dark family back in the day. The Blacks were also known to be an ancient and noble family who had lasted back even before the Hogwarts founders. With the Black being a very dark family, they were known to be a very strict and abusive family when it came to discipline which only lead to the family’s downfall and left only one man left with the last name. That man was in Azkaban.

She tended to think herself lucky back when she was growing up when she had her maiden name. Her mother was nothing like Walburga Black, who took the family traditions a bit too seriously. But, needless to say, her mother did not know how to show motherly love. relationship Sadly, that motherly love barely went to her sister, who was currently in Azkaban as well. With that tiny bit of motherly love, she had gained Narcissa was able to multiply it to a huge mass and give it to her son. The blonde woman had to admit, she had spoiled her son, but she couldn;t help it. She loved the way her son’s eyes practically sparkled whenever he had received love and affection. At least her husband was there to give a stern hand and when to tell her enough was enough. Even though he himself spoiled Draco as well giving him gifts. Narcissa smiled to herself, she considered herself lucky once again when her father betrothed her to Lucius Malfoy. Rarely ever had two betrothed were able to love and trust one another. Lucius back in school was very well educated, cunning, and handsome. During their years together at Hogwarts in the house of the snake, they were able to learn and love one another. Today, even in the morning, her husband had developed the habit of kissing her lips in a small chaste kiss as a good morning and would patt their sons head. Narcissa herself could tell that Lucius was pleased with their relationship was well. Lucius understood why she loved their son dearly, and even remembered how she acted when she was pregnant with Draco. She would constantly rub her enlarged womb, smiling fondly down at her impregnated stomach. Even after she had given birth to Draco, she was crying tears of joy. And Narcissa prided herself never shedding any tears. But in the recent decade, she had been shedding a few tears. Especially when she lost her sister to Azkaban. She hid those feelings and pent them up as she raised her son, actually forgetting her woes as she spent her time with him.

Narcissa had now come back from her recently wand shopping for her son which she had purchased for him. She spotted her husband over by Madam Malkins no doubt picking up their son, and she came up short. There, standing next to Draco was a probably the most beautiful human being she had even seen. They were tall, but they only reach to Lucius’s shoulder, their body frame was extremely lean, but it seemed to only highlight their features in a perfect way. Their long black hair was loose and reach down past their shoulders, the raven black silken locks were in perfect waves framing their elegant and aristocratic face. The black haired wizard or witch had high cheekbones that would only come from the Black Family, a long nose that ended with a perfect button roundness to it. The beautiful magical being had red luscious lips that were now pulled in a graceful and polite smile. But what was so memorizing about them, was their piercing beautiful green eyes.

Narrsicca slowly approached her husband, keeping an eye on the beautiful unknown presence. Lucius had noticed her now by his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. She knew this meant whoever they were meeting were some, was someone very important.

“Narrsicca, I would like you to meet Hadrian Potter-Black.” Lucius introduced and Narcissa's mask almost fell. Shock and disbelief washed over her, this beautiful human being was male, but the Heir to the Black family. Not only that, a Potter as well. The only remaining Potter was…

“A pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Malfoy,” Heir Potter said in such a smooth and silken voice, that the woman felt a shudder run down her spine. Cautiously, she smiled back and presented her hand. Which the boy took with grace and kissed the air above her knuckles.

“Mother, can Hadrian join us for tea?” Draco asked with obvious hope in his voice as he looked up at her. She could tell that Hadrian had caused a great influence on her son. She couldn’t blame him. Talking to such a beautiful being.

“If Heir Potter-Black allows it,” Narcissa said smiling down at her son. Draco’s eyes widened and he looked over at Hadrian who simply smiled and nodded his head. It seemed like Hadrian and Draco were having conversations before and Draco began to tell Hadrian about his recent Quidditch match he had attended with his father some weeks ago. Narcissa gave her husband a pointed look, the man expected this and only nodded his head at her. She will get her answers later. For now, she will let it slide since her son seemed to be excited over how he had made a possible new friend to attend with at Hogwarts. If Hadrian Potter-Black was sorted into the same house as Draco.

Narcissa was pleased with how Hadrian had such etiquette manners and was very well-read. Draco seemed to pay close attention to both Hadrian and Lucius when they were having conversations about the Ministry. The heir seemed to be curious about what was going on the in the political world and had commented on Lucius’s political moves from what he had read from the Daily Prophet. Narcissa couldn’t help but smile into her teacup. At least she knew that her family’s legacy would continue on with someone which such promise. But what surprised her next was not what she was expecting.

“If I may be honest, I did not know that the magical world had existed until I had obtained my Hogwarts letter.” Hadrian suddenly said after a long comfortable silence. Draco looked absolutely mortified and Lucius seemed to be equally surprised.

“You were not raised in the wizarding world?” Narcissa asked a bit stunned still. The boy gave a slightly sheepish smile and brought his tea cup to his lips.

“I was left with some Muggle relatives, but I find that impossible that I have any relation to such filth,” Hadrian said almost so casually it was like he was dressing the weather. This confused both the elder Malfoys.

“Whatever do you mean Hadrian?” Lucius asked, at the beginning when they had sat down at their private table Hadrian had insisted that they called him by the first name. Surprisingly Lucius had allowed Hadrian to call him first name basis as well.

“Well, it is almost impossible for a Muggle to produce a magical being,” Hadrian said and Narcissa couldn’t help but agree with the boy.

“Have you not heard of Mudbloods Hadrian?” Draco asked the other boy, and Narcissa watched when the teacup face morphed into confusion.

“Mudbloods?” Harry asked cautiously.

“Muggle-borns.” Narcissa corrected when she set her tea cup down. “ There are Magical's who come from the Muggles.” At this Narcissa was intrigued by the horrified and disgusted look on the Heir Potter-Blacks face.

“That is not all Hadrian, there are even those of the Light who breed with them,” Draco whispered almost excitedly. The Malfoy heir obviously pleased to tell someone who did not know about some lower wizards breeding with the nonmagical. Hadrian paled at this and she could tell that some pile rose up in his throat.

“I am surprised you did not know this Hadrian, after all, your mother was a muggle-born,” Lucius said obviously fascinated with seeing how the one who had supposedly defeated the Dark Lord was so against muggles. Suddenly, all the porcelain tea cups and glass of the windows inside of the cafe exploded from very angry and dark magic…

Harry felt disgusted.

He never felt so repulsed in his life.

Harry now felt disgusting in his own skin, he even felt his muscles try to move and shift around in order to try and get comfortable by the nauseating feeling of his suddenly cold and slimy skin. The bile from his stomach still trying to rise up and out of his throat, causing a disgusting after taste in his mouth as he swallowed it back down. His magic that he always keeps a low profile was coming out in angry wisps. On reflex he had crushed the porcelain cup with his inhuman strength, his pale hand now bleeding, dripping with his black blood, which drooped onto the ground and the wood floors began to sizzle from the acidic qualities of the black thick liquid that flowed through his veins.

Everything made sense now.

Why he had the memory blocks.

It was because of THEIR DNA inside of him.

Just mixed in very faintly. That thought alone made him almost lose it completely. He had to take in a very deep and long breath in order to recall all of his angry magic, his eyes scrunched up closed in concentration as he drew his magic back in like he was reeling in some type of mental rope. When he finally calmed down, he opened his eyes, his hands still trembling. His right hand bloodied and wounded, he uses his left hand to fix the damage he had caused. Making sure it was wandless. It was almost second nature for him to fix the damage he had always done either with magic or his Xenomorph form.

It was obvious everyone was panicked and screaming for a few minutes as Harry had lost it and had to regain control. Soon the magical witches and wizards stopped to stare at how everything slowly began to fix itself. Harry was able to fix the damage of the floor but not his tea cup, his hand still bleeding. Slowly, he waved his uninjured hand over his gushing palm, and it healed over.

The Malfoy’s were obviously at a loss. The magic that came rolling off of him reminded both he elder Malfoy’s of the Dark Lord, but the magic felt ancient compared to the dark lords.

“I apologize.” Harry managed to whisper out, his eyes gazing into the elder Malfoys.

“Th-That-That was-” Draco began to stutter unsure what to say.

“I honestly didn’t know. And to know that I have...To know that I have that disgusting filth in my blood…” Harry managed to growl out and he stood up.

“I apologize if I ruined your afternoon, I am very grateful for everything,” Harry said bowing his head, and almost as if nothing happened, gracefully left the store but not without paying for his own tea and snacks he had ordered. Draco looked torn between running after Harry to stop him and sitting still on the table with the safety of his parents.

One thing that Lucius knew, the Wizarding World as they knew it.

Was going to Change forever.

**By a Single soul.**

**_Hadrian Potter-Black_.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! I am glad that is over with. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and now for the future details and warnings. As you know, I added a Xenomorph civil war, I hope you giant nerds out there who had read the comics series are happy out there because I know I am. Now what I plan to add for future reference, and hopefully a wizarding trend. Albino House elves. Now the reason why I am adding albino House elves it because there are albino Xenomorphs. For those of you new to the Aliens series and those who have watched Aliens 1986 and haven't read the comics, there is such thing as a White Xenomorph, or albino. The Albino Xenomorph is different from the Nanomorph in Alien Convent. It has more of the features of an actual Xenomorph, except it's white and the second jaw is like a long protruding tentacle. The albino Xenomorph is known to serve the Queen more, help tend to her every need and protect the eggs while the other protect the nest. With the introduction of Albino house elves, Harry would be more comfortable about an Albino House elf serving him. Though, the Albino House elf will actually be one of the Hogwarts founders house elf, given to Harry as a peace offering to help restore their world. The albino house elf will actually be in a hyper sleep pod and introduce wizarding technology back in the ancient times. I will also be adding in a hologram of one of the founders as well. Not speaking of Hogwarts, the house Harry will be sorted into is still not decided. Slytherin or Ravenclaw? But recently I have been having dreams of Harry being sorted into a completely different house called the Xenomorph. I feel like it would be tedious, but it would add some new ideas and introduce some more things of how things worked in Hogwarts back then. Dumbledore is sure to be confused. I am sure I am boring you to tears with how big these notes are. But I have one more thing before I go. What should the albino House elf be named? Choose any name in any language you want and If you do have some ideas for this story please don't hesitate to come and tell me. I am open for any additions to this stroy I have created.


	6. THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO ARENT FAMILIAR WITH THE ALIEN FANDOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help For those who don't understand...

**HELLO, EVERYONE!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ**

I just wanted to apologize for me being selfish and typing this story like DOOBEEDOO LALA EVERYONE WILL GET EVERY REFERENCE!!

NOPE, I was wrong. ｡･ﾟヾ(✦థ ｪ థ)ﾉ｡ﾟ･｡

SO I am making this chapter here dedicated to those who don't know what Engineers are, Predators, Aliens, etc.

Now, there is a movie for Prometheus that explains it a lot, but I recommend to watch and if you can't I shall try my best to briefly explain this.

 

 

 

 

Engineers are aliens, obviously. They are known to be over 9 feet tall, thus me referncing them as giants. They also have amazing strength. If you watch the movie, you can watch as one pulls off a cyborg's head off in one swoop and can take bullets. It has armoured skin. The first picture is actually the protective suit it wears while conducting Bio-weapon expirements. Us, being humans, have descended from these creatures by their own DNA and a parasite they have created. If we were to have the same parasite in us by digestion, we would turn into man eating monsters much like zombies but much more industructable. They have actually planned for us to be mindless test subjects on a planet they found to be right in the life zone. Many of our plants can be found on their planet. If you have seen the new Alien conevant or haven't watched it yet. It showed colonists landing on the planet and walking in a feild of wheat. And as scientists, they said that there was no chance of other earth growing plants to be growing on other planets so far away in the universe. Anyways, back to prometheus, the scientists go onto the ship and actually find the parasite that created them and many more that could potentially make the human race extinct. The reason why they even started this research was because they had just discovered the Xenomorph home planet. Bringing up samples to their ship and conducting expirements on them. In this story, I had them stay around to expirement on Muggles in temples and if they got to dangerous they would blow up the place. Not a living soul was left.

Their Technology is super advanced and environmentally clean, in fact, our technology is related to theirs. But as you know, they are much more hurtful tot he environment and not as clean. They even use small flutes in order to key into their control pannels and have soft squishy buttons. The languages they speak is known to be either dead languages we can no longer speak, wor the language is so complicated barely anyone knows or speaks of it anymore. So their language and calligraphy are much more advanced. They even have holograms come out from the walls from their writing like WHAT!!

Anyways, The Engineers are just named that because of Elizabeth Shaw, a character in the movie, saw them as their creators. Even though she has a Religious faith in God. 

But their other names are Ossians but you know, I can barely remember that and I loved Dr. Shaw, so I honor her by keeping the name of Engineers she had given these alien creatures.

If you want more information, I have a link Right here:

http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Engineer

 

 

 

 

Oh god, where do I even start with the Yujata? BTW the name changes every month from Yutja and Yujata because of Wiki. Its actually Yujata or I am stupid and bleh.

Anyways, they are also known as Predators. These Aliens have the same technology level as Engineers, but unlike them, they use it to build Temples and Pyramids for games because they are so advanced and have nothing else to do besides going to planet to planet. Slaughtering species for honor. These guys suck. After the Engineers had left us on the planet as they prepared for their parasite preparation, as you know failed, the Yujata came here and saw as hosts for the Xenomorph. Which they saw as the ultimate prey. And we all know they are anything but. They taught us how to build civilizations and pyramids. Or in this case, they taught the wizards and enslaved the muggles. As you see in this picture, the muggles would actually build the temple to honor them as gods and let them totally destroy society and kill millions of people. They would come back once every Century to play their game against the Xenomorph, which if they failed lead to the destruction of a potentially rich and beautiful society. 

These guys are ridiculously strong, they can leap at incredible heights and have the same strength as the Xenomorph. Their weapons consist of hand blades, spheres, and advanced weaponry of guns. I admit, me being a huge nerd, playing them in the AVP (2010) Pc game was incredibly overpowering and gruesome. Not to mention their guns and metal boomerrangs are just so unfair for the Marines (humans) and Xenomorph. It was so easy, and I didn't really like it because it just proves how overpowering these creatures are. In fact, they match up to the Engineers, but the White and Black gaints have the hieght advantage. 

 

The Predators are still around, but they are waiting for a beacon to summon them back to earth. And these beacons are known to be hidden in temples built for the Yujata to use for their sick games. So if a wizard or a muggle were to stumble into the wizarding world before Harry is prepared, he is screwed.

 

If you want more information here is the link:

http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Yautja_(Predator)

 

 

OMFG WHERE DO I EVEN START WITH THE XENOMORPH??!!

 I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THESE SPECIES!! (●´□`)♡ 

 

Dan O'Bannon and Ronald Shusett did such a great job portraying these creatures!

I can't even begin on what to tell you about these amazing creatures, because honestly even if a face hugger impregnated me with a Xeno embryo I would die happy. That's how much I love these creatures. I have comic book series about them (*whispers*btw my favorite series is the labyrinth I will put a youtube video about it in the link below), I read and research fandoms all the time, I have graphic novels and even have a Xenomorph ring. Much like Harry's heir ring I gave him. I always put it next to my Dark Mark notebook with my Ravenclaw socks 030. 

Even if these creatures do not possess the technology of both the Engineer and Yujata, they actually can over power them by using brute strength. The Xenomorphs don't care about anything besides the nest and the continuation of their species. the Queen always needs to be protected because without her guidance the Xenomorph race wouldn't be able to exist. Honestly, there is so much about them and I basically already did a summary of them throughout the story. 

 

If you want to know more about these creatures here is the link:

http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Xenomorph

Psst and the Youtube link the Labyrinth:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0w_ideMlU0

 

 

I hope this helps those who don't understand the Alien Fandom. I mean, this is my summarization and I am a bit Biased. So check out those websites if you need more answers about them if you feel like it's a bit one sided. I want to thank Yuuki21 for bringing this up, without her telling me that she was confused I would just assume everyone knew what was happening. BTW I READ ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!!

I love the support I am getting and I love writing this story. And I apologize if I don't reply to all of them, I am just really busy and take some of my free time to read your guys' comments. I love the names that everyone is coming up for the albino house elf too, they are so cute and adorable!

I notice a lot, and I mean a lot of people are wanting Harry to be sorted into Hufflepuff. But he would literally eat them. Like, think how he reacted with Muggleborns in this chapter wait until the next. 

I reread my story and I cringe throughout the whole thing so, Idk why people are even liking this.

Anyways, I am sure I am BORING you to tears and I know. I have a problem with constantly saying Anyways. 

I have a question that I had asked a long time ago and I keep forgetting.

Should Harry be adopted by the Malfoys? Or should it wait until the third year?

Some of you are saying it will hold him back, it won't be a good idea, so I might not do it, but I will just throw in a guardianship war in there just for the heck of it if people say no.

Alright, I am done with my rant! Chapter 6 is still a progress in of the making!! (‘•̀ ▽ •́ )✎

 


	7. Royal Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I introduce Royal Jelly from the comic books series Alien: Civil War, have Harry receives a letter from the Malfoys, and Harry gets a new Hair cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
> Finally.  
> Ok, I really wanted to add a lot in this chapter. But if I did that, it would become tedious and long. So I plan to add in some of the events in this chapter into the next chapter. I really wanted to make the next chapter all about Harry going to Hogwarts, maybe I can squeeze that in. But I feel like that should be the next chapter. I am sorry it took so long, life happens. Enjoy the Story!  
> BTW, this is for those who want a summary of the Yujata provided by moonwings.  
> You only ever see the males hunting and there's a reason for that. Their females are big ass and will gladly kill and eat a male like a snack. The males really don't want that. Since males eventually need to approach females to breed, their cultural solution is that the male proves his worth as a mate and his potential father of her children by providing proof of his skill and good genetics. They do this by having a vast collection of impressive kills and trophies to display to the female of their choice. There's no second chance though. If their collection isn't impressive enough, the female kills them. So obviously the males try to get as many trophies as they can before they ever dare trying their luck. And the most sought after females are the ones that have already killed a lot of suitors. I believe there's also a gender imbalance. There's a lot more males than females, so competition is fierce between the males, even to the point of different suitors killing each other and adding *those* skulls to their collections.  
> I don't remember exactly, but I think when they do successfully breed with a female, the female has a bunch of babies at the same time, kills any she feels are weak, but generally abandons them to the father to raise. Of course the babies are just as vicious to each other and generally only a few survive to adulthood.  
> Overall, this means that every generation needs new hunts to get their kills/trophies just to try to breed.  
> You can see the problem.  
> Of course, I only put Harry's veiw on Yujata's culture, same with me. We both see it as a big game they are playing.

 

The darkness slowly faded into a bright wispy white light. The sounds of machinery whirring around her, making her ears ring from the constant noises around her. Inside of her long sleek black dome head, it throbbed in pain from the unexpected and painful way of how her queen had died. Her body was still numb and weak from all the events happening so fast. Even her highly advanced and adaptable brain was having a hard time to revamp those events. The Xenomorph curled it’s long black fingers into fists, trying to move her body around to only find it was restrained once more. This time she was locked in a full body metal clamp, which was connected to one of the Engineer's many machines. Rolling her wrists around, she tried to force her slick black arm to slide out of the tight metal clamp. Only to rub her skin raw. In fact, all her limbs were clamped in two rings of black metal, keeping her from escaping and causing havoc on the ship trying to escape. Jerking around, the metal rattled by the sudden force and strength of the black alien. Opening her large jaws, her second set of jowls out, letting out an angry hiss. Not liking how things kept her locked up and restrained, it always led to bad things by her own experiences. She took her time observing her prison cell. She was in a large black dome like room. Inside of the room, she found the large chunk of machinery hovered over her. Light gray like tubes stretched out from the machine, going into other sides of the room. Holding places for something rather large and round, where the gray tubing ending. Which the tubes ended with a long sharp pointed end to poke through whatever large object would be placed there. This made Her fingers uncurl themselves, her long sharp indexes began to twitch and move around as she looked around for away to escape. Then she noticed the large wall of glass separating the dome room to the next one over.

 

There in the next room, were the Engineers. It was a rather large group of them, as they were either typing away on the white buttons of their control panels, or conversing with each other. Doing what, she did not know. The Xenomorph felt her senses heighten up in caution to the unexpected turn of events. Though, that nagging feeling in the back of her mind was telling her that they were preparing. Preparing for something that they were going to do to her.

 

Suddenly, a door slid open revealing armored Engineers, which who rolling in large objects. Seeing what they were rolling in only confirmed her suspicions.

 

In large glowing fluorescent yellow, sphere sacs was Royal Jelly. From her biochemical memories from the Xenomorph homeworld. A dying Queen would produce these large five sacks of essence, then a chosen Royal Gaurd of the nest would absorb the Royal Jelly in order to become the next queen. The reason why the Xenomorph on the homeworld would do this because there were no hosts in order for a Queen Xenomorph embryo to be implanted into, and the Queen was still living, so no normal drone can morph into a queen when there were Royal Guards in use. Even if she herself was a Royal Gaurd, the Jelly was not from her queen.

 

Only terrible things awaited for the Xenomorph.

 

She watched in almost stunned horror as the large sacs were rolled around in different spots around the room. Each sac had been placed into the holding places she saw earlier. Four of them were placed in corners, where the sharply ended tubes suddenly plunged into the flubber like sacs as soon as the Royal Jelly was locked into place. The Xenomorph felt anger began to bubble up in the pit of her stomach, The Royal Jelly was obviously stolen right out of a nest from the Xeno Homeworld. These white and black aliens had waited until a nest was at its weakest.

 

_**When The Queen Xenomorph was dead.** _

 

After the Queen had fulfilled her long held duty of taking care of her nest and children, she would use what was left of her strength and life essence to produce the Jelly. The Royal Jelly was then preserved for one of the chosen Royal guards of her nest to absorb the glowing gell in order to morph into the next Queen. And continue the production of the nest. The old queen would then die after the Royal guard started the process of morphing. When the Engineers stole this Jelly, the nest would start slowly dying, if not dead already. Without a Queen, the nest would not have been able to remain a functional home for the Xenomorphs that resided in it. Then the Yujata would have taken advantage of the weakened nest, killing off all the orphaned children... - Xenomorph.

  
The Royal guard Xeno let out an angry his as the fifth was placed in front of her. The Royal Jelly would pulse brightly in the sac as another sharpened end of the tube breached the Flubbery skin that it was protected in. The Xenomorph watched as the Royal Jelly inside of each sac was slowly sucked out and transported through the clear gray tubes, which traveled up to the machine attached above the metal restraints that held the Xenomorph.

The black sleek creature began to screech and hiss as it struggled against the metal clamps around its body. The armored Engineers preparing the large needle hovering over her for preparation, suddenly sounds of gears turning around could be heard throughout the dome room. The syringe now coming down from the black machine and aimed at her exposed back. This is where she begins to become more desperate as the large intimidating needle slowly approached. Her tail had managed to break free from the metal clamps. The long sharp ended appendage began to swing and whip around. She was able to stab at least one of the Engineers behind her. Sadly, her victory was short lived.

The syringe began to force its way into her black sleek skin. Her green acidic blood dripping down from the sharp invasion. The Xenomorph screamed in its strange, terrifying voice, The screech echoed in the large dome like room the experimentation was in. When the needle began to enter the spine of her exoskeleton, her screams renewed into an entirely different volume. The glass separating the two rooms began to crack and web out. The black alien moved in a much more frantic violent and convulsive way. The metal restraints constantly rattling around and creaking against the tremendous strength of the alien. The Engineers avoided the long sharp tail as it whipped around threateningly. The end blade thrashing around the air and cracked against the smooth ground beneath her. Yet the Engineers did nothing to stop her.

**They waited until she tired herself out.**

When the needle stopped moving, the royal guard panted heavily. Its hands that used to be balled up into fists, were now limp in the metal clamps that locked her wrists. Her long black tail would twitch to move away from the now approaching Engineers. Fixing the metal clamps so the tail could be restrained once again,

Once they were done, the Xenomorph noticed the armored Engineers leaving. Going back to the room that was sealed away.

An intense feeling of dread went through her as she knew what was going to happen next.

_Then it happened._

Hot, almost _boiling,_ liquid began to enter her body. The scolding sticky liquid made her whole body tense and her screams to once again fill the dome room. The Royal Jelly being forced inside of her was immediately rejecting the unknown Xenomorph. But, when the yellow glowing coagulate recognized the DNA of the Xenomorph. Only to break it down painfully and restored. So the ruined DNA strands can properly fit the Royal jelly to do its job and morph the royal guard into a Queen. The small strands of genetic mutations were broken and obscured. Turning the Normal Royal Guard into a Mutant Queen.

The pain of it all made the Xenomorph give out one last pained cry before its consciousness finally slipped away.  


꒰ꄬຶູྀ ॄ ꄬຶູི ꒱ ⃛˚ ꒰ꄬຶູྀ ॄ ꄬຶູི ꒱ ⃛˚ ꒰ꄬຶູྀ ॄ ꄬຶູི ꒱ ⃛˚ ꒰ꄬຶູྀ ॄ ꄬຶູི ꒱ ⃛˚ ꒰ꄬຶູྀ ॄ ꄬຶູི ꒱ ⃛˚ 

Harry was **Angry**.

But he was also Ashamed.

He was angry of his discovery of the Engineers cheat. In the end, they did find a way to possess the magical power that seemed to be only reserved for the magicals. Then again, he was also a half-breed alien from another planet possessing magical blood. Though, to discover that his mother was a muggle-born was upheaval. How could he have not known? Was it denial that his mother could have any relation to that horrible horse faced woman? Who allowed her husband to beat on an innocent child? It was obvious that when his mother was born, she received most of the positive genetics in the Evan family tree.

Harry narrowed his eyes into the dark corner he was now hiding in. And he looked back in the memories from his infancy of his birth mother.

_She was so beautiful._

With long straight bright red hair. The light dusting of freckles on her surprisingly pale cheeks. Pink shapely lips that he recalled being soft from the light pecks she would give to his infant's forehead. Those bright, doe shaped emerald green eyes that would sparkle in delight. Her voice was so soft and filled with warmth…

Lilly Potter nee Evans was a beautiful, kind, and powerful light witch.

How could someone like her have such an awful parasitic DNA strand inside of her?

How can Muggles even give birth to a Magical? Perhaps it was because of the effect from living on this magical planet for a Millenia that the female Muggle could be able to produce offspring with magical DNA? No, because then Petunia would have been able to have magic. And if she did, then that means she was holding it back by her own means. Rejecting it. So, after some intense thirst for knowledge to know how it was possible. Harry had stumbled, quite literally, on a wizards' published science journal that wasn’t popular among the masses. But it explained everything.

**Squibs.**

_Muggle-borns are descendants from Squibs._

  
How could the other wizards and witches ignore this proof? When disowning a squib and leaving them with the muggles, they would have no choice but to breed with the parasite. The wizarding society should know that there was no possible way for a Muggle to give birth to a magical. What’s even worse the witches and wizards think that breeding with them would help Muggles understand and accept magic.

**Oh, how the mighty have fallen.**

_And if you ask Harry, he thought it was a bunch of hypocritical bullishite._

Magicals mating with nonmagical does not mean restoring peace. It makes magic weaker and endangers them. It means the Engineers are winning by slowly depleting the magic away from this planet by using the ever growing population of the parasite with the genetically advanced mutation. The only reason why humans were able to look human is that of the advanced atmosphere the magical aerospace gave off. If you were able to identify that small atom or genetic mutation of DNA from the Muggle. The results would be horrifying.

This made Harry wonder if the same thing would happen to a muggle-born. Remove the illusion and the truth shall reveal itself. Though, he would never apply that to his mother. Through the fact that he wanted to keep the image of the beautiful and kind woman to stay.

It still brings the question for the future.

_**How can one give Squibs magic?** _

They were obviously capable since their offspring are able to do magic. Though, very weak and have to be passed down a generation or so. But still, magical. If the squib is able to give magic, then something is blocking that strand of genetic Magical DNA. If Harry were to find the what’s and where;s of that one black. Squibs and Muggleborns would cease to exist. And only witches and wizards would be left.

Harry sighed and looked up from his corner because he felt the light patting of paws on his back. His green eyes landed on the small black fur form of Ripley. Her own golden green hues staring back up at him. She broke the intense silence by meowing at him and kneading at the cloth of his robes.

Chuckling, he turned away from the corner. His kitten stopped her actions in favor of hopping into his lap, purring. Harry carefully ran his fingers through her soft silky black fur.

  
“I am sorry if it feels like I am ignoring you.” He apologized softly. This made him remember of his shame at the sudden thought of the Malfoy’s.

He had lost control of his anger and magic in front of them. Harry had a feeling that he had lost the opportunity of knowing blood relatives from the better side of the tree. He would have to wait and see if Draco will even speak to him at Hogwarts.

Or warn others away…

Harry felt a deep resenting dread course through him. Remembering the days of when he was that... that _**weak, feeble, pathetic, ignorant-!...**_

_**Abused child…** _

  
When that obese cousin of his would embarrass and harass him in front of his other peers. How Dudely and his gang would push him around and take advantage of him. Play that stupid idiotic game of “Chase Harry”. Then when they did catch up to him, they would beat him, leaving him behind with painful bruises and sores. No one would ever help him though. Dudley told the children to stay away. That he was dangerous.

_That he was worthless._

**That he deserved it.**

_**THAT HE WAS A FREAK.** _

Harry felt his magic react to his anger, his heart thumping inside of his chest. His breath quivering.

Back then, the children who listened to Dudely were SPOILED, IGNORANT, BIASED Muggles. Who believed that magic was the devil's work. He wondered how the hell muggles even came up with that conclusion. That magic was a part of a strange dark force. Then again, there is Dark Magic, and those with a dark affinity enjoyed to torture those below them.

Harry had to roll his head back in order to crack the tense creak in his neck. Breathing through his nose harshly in order to get his nerves in order. Once he finally calmed his boiling anger down to a simmer. He let out a long tired sigh.

**So much to do. So little time.**

Harry knew that being a Queen would not be easy. Especially since it felt like it was his duty to help the magical world to be restored to its former glory. After all, his species was brought here on the account to destroy them. Even if the Xenomorph did refuse to harm any magicals, it had lead to the creation of Muggles. It pained him how fast these aliens utterly destroyed societies, species, and colonies just for their own selfish reasons.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ripley, who nuzzled her face against the bottom of his chin. Harry then let out a purr, smiling genuinely down at the kitten.

“Thank you, my dear,” Harry said because he needed to be distracted from his thoughts. For two days he went on his rave for knowledge and the need to know, looking through tomes and scientific novels on muggle-borns and squibs. During those 48 hours, he took no breaks, didn’t sleep, nor did he eat throughout. Even after the revelation and slight satisfaction for an answer, he sat in a corner. Just wanting to be away from any contact what so ever. But, he could never push away his kitten if she wanted attention from him. While he scratched behind her ears, Harry's stomach began to growl. After all, he hadn’t digested anything in a while.

Standing with Ripley in his arms, Harry went over to one of the enchanted parchments clipped to the wall. It was for room service, just write your order and it will appear down in the lower kitchens. Taking the self-inking quill attached to the side of the parchment, he ordered a rather large amount of food. So he knew it would be a while till he did get the sustenance he had wanted.

  
Harry sat back in one of the black chairs by the fireplace again. Ripley now curled around his shoulders. His green eyes half-lidded as he finally was able to clear his hectic and contemplating mind. For now, his plans dealing with muggle-borns and squibs would have to wait. If he had the time, he could experiment on the muggle-borns in Hogwarts. It’s been a while since he had dissected a human being…

Hedwig then flapped over to the top of the chair Harry was sitting in. Carrying a silver envelope in her beak. Harry raised an eyebrow surprised at the sudden delivery. Especially now, so close to the date of September 1st. He gently took the envelope, looking at the elegant black ink scrawl that read his name. Harry tilted his head to the side, so far he had only received letters from Blitzwick on his finances and duties of being heir of two ancient wizarding houses. Nothing else. Harry carefully inspected the silver and black formal envelope. Observing the stamp on the wax seal. It was a symmetrical shield with the capital letter M on it, on both sides of this shield and M were to dragons. Cocking his head to the side, he tried to recall any magical Family Crests that were similar to the one he was looking at. Finally, Harry decided to test the aroma the silver envelope. And instantly he recognized the faint smell of cologne.

_Lucius Malfoy._

Only that man would use such an expensive and strong cologne. The Malfoy’s had sent him a letter. Harry didn’t know if he should be filled with hope or caution. Eagerly Harry broke the wax seal, using his long black nails. Pulling the contents of the silver envelope out. He then unfolded the smooth white paper and read its contents.

_Hadrian Potter-Black_

_You are invited to attend a_   
** _Tea Party_ **  
_Being hosted by the Malfoy Family._   
_This is to celebrate the heirs of wizarding Families who have finally come of age to attend_   
_Hogwarts._   
_This event is to help the heirs be comfortable with each others presence while alone_   
_In a learning environment._   
_We hope to see you on **August 28th at 1 p.m.** when the Malfoy Manor’s Floo system will be open to guests._   
_The Event will end on the same day at **10 p.m**._   
_We await your **RSVP by August 27th.**_

  
**_Lucius Malfoy_ **

  
Harry blinked owlishly at the invitation. He had never expected to be invited to such an event. Especially after that out burst of magic, he had at the cafe. A smirk then slowly began to form on Harry’s lips, a malicious one at that. Most of the families being invited were probably those who had followed the Dark Lord. If he played his cards right, he would be able to smooth things out with the dark families that have been stripped of their rights. Of course, he was not the child of the light they will expect Harry Potter to be. Even so, Harry James Potter wasn’t even his full name.

It was Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black. A mouth full. His father’s name was Jameson Charlus Potter. Apparently, it was a Potter tradition to name their children with exceedingly long names and then to only use their nicknames. Though, when it came to writing on magical contracts or formal writing, they have to write out their full name. Why the Wizarding World didn’t know about that was beyond him. Then again, they knew nothing of him. For all the Wizarding World knew, he was being raised in their magical society, being trained to become a light wizard. Which would have been very wrong. He still had to question Dumbledore why he left Harry in the hands of abusive Muggles instead of a wizarding family such as the Malfoy Family. Though if that happened, that face hugger would have never impregnated him with the Queen Embryo. With all the precious knowledge and power the embryo had given him. Harry would rather have lived through the Dursley's abuse again in order to become the Queen Xenomorph.

_Harry was getting side tracked._

Waving around his free hand, using his magic to summon over a parchment and self-inking quill, as well as a dark navy blue candle. Once they were set on the high coffee table beside him, Harry blew at the top of the candle, lighting it with his breath. Something he had learned from one of his books he bought in Knockturn alley. Pleased, Harry grabbed the quill waiting afloat in the air to be grabbed by Harry’s hand. He then penned down his acceptance of the invitation, signing his signature on the parchment at the end to make it official. He folded the thick yellow paper carefully. Harry then grabbed the burning candle, tipping it so the melting blue wax would drip onto the folded end of the Parchment to seal it. He then transfigured the candle into a stamp. Which had a Xenomorph crest on it, the black alien in a fetal position embedded on the end of it. Pressing the stamp down hard onto the cooling wax, he pulled it away after a few moments. Harry smiled softly at the Xenomorph crest now imprinted down on the navy blue wax seal. He was so proud to be a Xenomorph, so of course, he will not be afraid to flaunt it in other’s faces. That he was a very advanced magical alien creature. That he was the Queen of that species.

Harry stood up from his chair, going to Hedwig who had flown over to her owl perch while Harry read the letter he got from the Malfoy's. The white owl hooted at Harry, excited that he was coming over to give her a task. Another reason to let her stretch her wings.

“Deliver this to Malfoy manor, I’m sure you know the way,” Harry said as he stroked her feathers while passing her the letter to her beak. Hedwig let out a pleased coo at the affection. Lightly nipping his fingers in thanks before clamping her beak onto the letter. Harry watched as his owl flapped her way out the window and disappeared into the distance. Ripley meowed at him, rubbing her body against his legs to try and get his attention. Harry only looked back over at the invitation by the black chair. Harry smirked again. At least he had something to prepare to keep his mind off of things.

┌༼▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿༽┘ ┌༼▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿༽┘ ┌༼▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿༽┘ ┌༼▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿༽┘ 

She doesn’t know how long she has been here. But she knows that if she doesn’t morph into the next Queen soon.

**She will die.**

Without a nest to belong to, or a Queen to serve, her own body will soon turn against her. Though she could not.

Not whilst being trapped by the strange small peach skinned creatures. They fed her the large pink mammals every once and a while to keep her from starving. Though, she couldn’t help but feel they were waiting for her to do something.

_Did they know she would morph into the next Queen?_

Now, that would most definitely complicate things for her. The Xenomorph drone was now curled up in the closest corner she could reach. She would prefer it if she was up high, but the strange metal restraints kept her from doing so. When the stone door suddenly slid open, she let out a hiss in warning. Jumping up in alert when one of those short creatures came walking in. But there was something coming inside with it.

She cocked her head to the side as the strange new creature came in. It was a male host, but the host smelled different. Something about this host... was almost familiar? Probably this humanoid creature had interacted with her kind before. Though, intelligent creatures usually attack her kind.

The man was tall and lanky, with a strong pristine jawline. He had long straight black hair which was tied back in a loose pony tail by a large green and silver bow. Along with his aristocratic face, he had thin pale lips that were posed in a reverent state. A long seamless nose in between striking intense, calculating green eyes. She had never seen a host as beautiful as this male that was standing a couple feet away from her. The Xenomorph took it upon herself to make sure that he wasn’t a threat. She let out a few clicking noises as she hesitantly took her eyes away from his face. Observing the strange clothing he was wearing. The man was wearing long green and silver robes, the sleeves seem to droop down to his knees, and on the cuffs of them were silver snakes. In fact, the main design on the man’s clothes was silver snakes on a green background. Despite the male looking host, the Xenomorph lets a hiss out in warning when he did take a step forward. The man took this moment to speak.

“ _ **I mean you no harm, I only wish to speak with you.**_ ” The man spoke in a deep hissy tone. Everything in that moment went still.

This... Man…

  
Just spoke her kinds language…

To say the Xenomorph was stunned would have been an understatement.

_**How?** _

How could this human be able to speak their tongue? When the other alien beings couldn't find a way to communicate with them before?

“ _ **What are you?**_ ” She asked harshly. The man’s eyes lost its calculating look in that instant, replaced with excited mirth and he let out an elated laugh. Turning to the goblin to say something. She did not understand what he said but he scent smelled...unthreatening. And surprisingly, her instincts aren’t telling her to attack this man. Yet.

“ _ **You can understand me?**_ ” He asked speaking in her kinds tongue again. But with a rather overweening grin. If her eyes were visible, they would have been narrowed in suspicion.

_**“Yes** ** _,_ I can. Now tell me what you are. And how you can speak the tongue of my kind!”**_ She hissed at him, letting her tail whip around in frustration. The man let out another laugh, though, it sounded as if he was questioning the reality of these events. Much like she was.

“ _ **I am a wizard. And as for how I speak the Xenonem language, I am a Parseltongue.**_ ” The wizard had answered as if it had answered everything. Her caution depleted.

_A Wizard._

This man was a wizard. A magical being that looked like a host, but did not share the same genetic mutation. It has always been a mystery to her kind why they do not attack beings with magic. Was this the reason why? That wizards, like this man, can speak a language called parseltongue?

“ _ **How do you... speak this ‘Parseltongue’ language?**_ ” She asked skeptically.

“ _ **I am a Slytherin, a magical family descended from those who wished to breed with the**_ **Naga,”** Slytherin answered rather proudly.

Suddenly, something clicked. Her biochemical memories making way for information. Naga’s were magical snake like beings who were able to conduct magic without the use of hands. Their language was known to be remarkably similar to the Xenomorph. A series of hisses. The Xenomorph twitched and tensed as the man started to slowly approach her again.

“ _ **I meant it when I had said I mean you no harm. I only have some questions to ask of you.**_ ” The Slytherin wizard explained. The Black alien was still tense but allowed the man to approach her. The Xenomorph’s black sleek fingers were curling and uncurling, she was thinking. Wondering if she should even answer these questions or not. If she did answer, what will she get in return?

“ _ **If I answer these... Questions of yours. What do I get in return?**_ ” She asked cocking her head to the side again. While nearing the man, as a sign of intimidation. The Xenomorph sensed a quickening of his heart beating and the bob of his adam’s apple. Obviously not expecting the creature to suddenly be close. Slytherin then looked over at the small creature who was watching the scene with unconcealed fascination. A parchment floating beside him while a quill furiously wrote onto it.

“The Xenonem wants something in return if she answers your questions,” Slytherin said to the creature. It frowned, the wrinkles on its forehead increasing in mounts. It was obviously not expecting this turn of events. Seemingly contemplating what to answer.

“Tell ‘Her’ we will be… Obligated on giving her an area for free roam.” The creature answered in a deep groggily voice.

“ _ **The goblins are willing to give you land.**_ ” Slytherin translated for the Xenomorph.

“ _ **Land? Goblin?”**_ She hissed. The Xenomorph did not like how she is lacking information, especially when her instincts aren’t telling her if she should attack these beings or not. It felt... weird to not feel the urge to kill a being that wasn’t a Xenomorph.

“ _ **Yes, land. Somewhere out in the open where you can roam free. And it will be protected by the goblins. That creature.**_ ” Slytherin explained. The… Obligations sounded tempting. With this land, she could make a nest.

“ _ **I am… agreeable with the terms.**_ ” She answered finally, but the hesitance in her voice was quite clear to here.

And Slytherin smiled.

ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ) ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ) ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ) ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ) ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ) 

The next day on the 27th of August, Harry finally convinced himself to go to the nearest yet most popular wizarding salon in Diagon alley. Called Palchura Salon. It was time to say goodbye to his long black hair. So that was why, he was sitting in a white leather barber’s chair, gently combing his fingers through his long black hair. In an almost sentimental farewell. He would have to wait for a while until he could let his hair grow back again. Or find the right time to take the hair growing potion.

“Now Heir Potter-Black, how much would you like me to trim off for you?” The witch asked in a sugary sweet tone. She had extremely bright neon pink hair, which was styled to look like a pink swan on her head. And to go with that hair was an atrociously pink and white outfit along with ridiculous heels that Harry had a hard time believing that someone could even walk in. But this woman could. She was known as Madam Capillum. She is one of Witch Weekly’s favorite hair stylists. Though, besides being known for her rather outrageous yet stylish hair designs. Her personality was known to be fiery, passionate, and boisterous.

“I would have never thought that THE Harry Potter would ever come into my shop. But here you are! Especially with those long and soft black locks. Are you sure you want to cut it, Heir?” Madam Capillum asked as she touched his long black hair with her fake pink and white nails. Almost as if she were touching the most delicate thing in the world. Customers and employees had stopped talking and tried to watch the scene going on between two celebrities in the same room.

“I am sure, after all, I am attending Hogwarts. I would like a short hairstyle that is formal.” Harry answered in a drawl. The woman let out a hum in thought, pursing out her rather large champagne colored lips as she tapped her pointer finger on them. Eyeing Harry carefully, her pink eyes constantly darting around his face and hair. Harry had to admit, she was definitely a professional. A good hair dresser always takes her time to imagine what Hair style would suit the customer the most.

“I have some new hair designs that might suit what you’re lookin’ for,” she said letting a smirk grace her lips. He cursed at how his Queen side had begun to show interest. Harry sometimes either hated or loved this side of him. To care what his appearance looked like to others. As long as he looked like he was some untouchable god, his Queen side would be content.

“Oh? What do you have in mind?” he asked mildly interested. Slowly, pictures of Madam Capillum’s own personal hairstyles began to float over where the two were at. His emerald green hues eyed the modern wizarding hairstyles with either interest or disgust.

“These are some of my own personal styles that I have been experimenting with. Wizards your age would kill to have this hair Ya know?” She said with a rather smug look on her face. Harry didn’t say anything and was about to waver off the pictures until one finally revealed itself to him. He stopped the flow of papers by reaching out for the magical picture with his black clawed hand.

“Oh? Did you find something to your liking?” She asked noticing the stop of the flow. Harry nodded and handed her the paper. The Madam took it from his hands, her eyes widened seeing the picture.

“This one? I never thought anyone would ever choose this one…” Madam Capillum said to herself. “Well Heir Potter-Black, shall I get started?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Harry said as his feeling of despondency depleted into excitement. He was actually excited for this to happen. Maybe changing his hair would be a good thing in the end after all. Madam had turned him away from the mirror after he gave one last look of his long black hair. Charmed scissors flew over to where the two were. Capillum humming happily as she used her magic to have some combs brush through his hair as she carefully began to cut his hair. The long black strands falling down to the ground and swept away by a small charmed sweeper.

“You know Hadrian. Mind if I call you Hadrian? This hairstyle is usually used when a wizard adds some colored highlights into his hair. May I suggest you do the same?” Capillum asked as she kept snipping carefully at his hair.

“Highlights?” Harry questioned, absent mindedly flipping through a page of one of his books he brought to keep him entertained.

“Mmmhmmm. That’s one of my specialties Ya know. Coloring people’s hair to make it really pop.” She said motioning towards the witches who were making changes to their hair colors into something more exotic.

“It...depends on the colors you provide…” Before Harry can continue, different colored potion bottles began to float over to them by Madam Capillum suddenly pulling out her wand to summon over the bottles. All different colors of the rainbow and additionals as well.

“Here are all the colors I use on everyone’s hair~ May I suggest some silver highlight? OOH! How about some Red and Gold?” She asked with an all knowing smirk. Though, she did not know anything at all. He let the woman ramble about different colors and patterns. Her suggestion of Silver was intriguing, but he was appalled at her suggestion of red and gold. Gryffindor house colors. Was the wizarding world so heart set on him being sorted into Gryffindor? Just because he “Defeated” the Dark Lord. Harry hopes later in the future he can change the biased ways of the wizards.

“Silver sounds like a wonderful suggestion Madam Capillum., but do you perhaps have some… Dark blue colors?” Harry asked smiling politely. Which those who were watching blushed or giggled.

“Oho?~ Why yes I do. I have an assortment right here.” Suddenly the colored potion bottles shifted around to only showcase the darkest of blues.

“We have Navy, Berry, Azure, Cobalt, Indigo-” Madam began to list off all the blues, but Harry tuned her out in order to find the blue that was closest to-

“This one,” Harry said pointing to the darkest of the blues.

“Ah! That is Denim! Ah, very good choice Hadrian.” She said putting all the potion colors away setting the Denim blue colored potion to the side as well as the silver. Harry relaxed back in his seat, finding himself feeling proud and anxious to see what Madam Capillum's finished project. He soon had to give up reading his book, his adrenalin running through his veins was making him too anxious. Madam Capillum started to get into it because her charmed hair tools moved at a faster pace along with her hands. Harry shivered at the feeling of the liquid colors pouring onto his hair when Madam Capillum finally finished cutting his hair. Feeling the woman's fingers carefully run through his freshly cut strands of black hair for the newly added colors to soak in. It was much different from the way Muggles colored their hair. They needed certain chemicals in order to bleach their hair, which ruins the roots and makes their hair go dry.

"I must say, Hadrian! This is a beautiful combination of color. I never expected it to suit someone so well." Madam gushed as her hands turned both a silver and blue color from the colors she had to use for Harry's hair. The boy was then turned around to see his new look. His emerald green eyes widened in surprise.

 (Art by the Snipster but it's actually one of her characters, I explain more of this in the notes below;-; I promise you I am not stealing her amazing work.  THIS IS JUST HOW I VIZUALIZE QUEEN XENOMORPH HARRY)

 

The hair style he had chosen closely resembled that of a Queen Xenomorph's crest. With two long strands of hair on each side of his face, framing his aristocratic features. At each end of the long strands of hair was curved upwards, resembling a point. Much like the Xenomorph Queen's tusks. On top of his head, his shortened black hair which was slicked back, but the curves of his hair gave it a wavy quality to it. In the back of his head, his hair was shaved off, but it emphasized the ends of his slicked back hair, which curled upwards. What gave his hair the most character was the colored patch of silver hair in the center of his sleek black hair. As well as the small added colored ends of Denim blue, which was only noticeable when the light reflected off of it.

Harry loved it.

It felt strange, to have a heavy weight of hair to be trimmed off. Like restraints, he didn't even know he had on. Not to mention he can see more things within his peripheral vision. Though, since his hair was completely slicked back, it now exposed his forehead. Where the red lightning bolt scar can be clearly seen. Harry felt something inside of him tug, a need to hide that prominent scar. Comparable to one who had a secret exposed out in the open and wants to hide it away as quickly as possible.

Madam Capillum led him off of the barber's seat, showing him the way to the cash register. Many of the customers and employees stopping to take a good look at the Boy-Who-Lived's new hair cut.

"That will be 12 galleons, 7 sickles, and 5 knuts please." Madam chirped tallying up the price. Harry happily paid without a moment's hesitation.

"I never expected you to be so talented Madam Capillum. The articles in Witch weekly don't do justice for your amazing works." Harry complimented. The pink haired woman blushed.

"Oh stop it you~!" She gushed putting a hand on her cheek.

"I hope to come back here after the school year," Harry said while chuckling. Madam nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Of course of course Hadrian!" The woman said waving him goodbye as he started towards the doors. Harry had bowed his head before standing up tall and proud before leaving the beauty hair salon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECK!  
> Ok, as for the picture I have for Harry. That how I see him. Sadly that is not my work at all, nor is it my character. That Character is known as Death owned by The Snipster. She does amazing comic strips and yaoi art. Look her up, she does amazing work. She has a story going on called Matter of Life and Death. I SERIOUSLY recommend you guys go ahead and read some of her amazing works. To be honest I visualized Harry looking like Snipster's Death for a very long time. And I can't stop imagining Harry's hair being this way. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE NAME IS FOR THE HAIRSTYLE, so I can't really describe it to the fullest detail. Why I have the picture there to help those who will be confused. I AM NOT STEALING HER WORK OR COPY WRITING IT. I am giving her all the credit it to her art. Her works are mostly on Tumblr, Instagram, Pinterest, Webtoon, etc. All under the same name. You may find most of it in Spanish because she does speak Spanish. And the 8 years I learned of Spanish is completely gone so I can't read any of it;_;. Anyways, the reason why I chose Harry's hair to look like that is that that's how I would see a Human Queen Xenomorph. Especially one that used to be male. The hair does remind me of a Queen's and of course, I had to know idea how to properly explain the hair, or do I know what the hair style is called.The white part in the middle is silver, at first, I wanted it to be navy blue. But after a while, I decided against it and change it to silver. As for the Royal Jelly, for you who don;t know where it comes from, even if I did a short summary up above, here is a youtube link with the comic series explaining it. It's confusing but it's an interesting story.:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RZt1Bp2coI
> 
> I finally introduced Slytherin into the equation. Never thought about doing that after a while. but I decided it was time. Next chapter is when Harry goes to the tea party. I really wanted it to be in this chapter. But I really wanted to update these parts of information I put into ze story. My internet is really bad at the moment so I am sorry if there are some mistakes. My computer shows me that I changed it but if I reload the page it will go back to its incorrect form. So I apologize. I also wanted to add in Harry's sorting but you know, it would be doing too many things all at once. So Chapter eight is in the making. I LOVE ALL OF YOUR GUYS SUPPORT AND COMMENT!! KEEP EM COMING!!


	8. Xenomorphs are surprisingly good company to have at Tea Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MALFOY TEA PAAARRTTTTEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YYYYYAAAAAAYYY!!  
> Well, not yay but I finally was able to type up this rather late chapter. I apologize. Just Life and School. That's all I am going to say. NOW! Before we get into the story. I want to clear up a few things. Let's start with...
> 
> “:♡.•♬✧⁽⁽ଘHow Harry will keep his Paniniଓ⁾⁾*+:•*∴
> 
> Ok, A lot of people are thinking Harry is going to turn into a female because I made him start to have boobies. That is not the case. Harry will still have a penis. If you notice in the tags, there is non of female Harry's in there. Harry is a Bearer or an Androgyn if you will. Bearers are basically from the Omegvers fandom except for Bearers they don't necessarily go into heat. Bearers are males who are born with a reproductive system as well as the ability to produce milk, but Harry wasn't born with a reproductive system so the Xenomorph DNA that has been combined with his Male Wizard Human DNA is turning him into a Bearer, it cannot change that Chromosome of his sex. He will be flat chested, he won't have the big melons that fans of the Alien Queen draw them out to be. I know that Xenomorphs don't breastfeed their children. But Harry was born a mammal, which produces milk for their offspring. And if you have watched Aliens 3 of 1993(97?) The Queen Xenomorph actually did form a Womb from Ripley's human DNA and was able to give birth to the newborn. And Harry only enjoys female products and fashion because of the Queen female side and he is just really gay.
> 
> Now enough of that I need to clear some things up here...  
> I noticed a while ago I was going to have Harry meet Qurrelmort in the Leaky Cauldron. Sadly I am not going to do that because I was sitting down one day staring at a blank wall and thought to myself. "Wouldn't it be cool if Harry was invited to a Pureblood tea party?" so yeah. I did that insteadies. Let Voldie be surprised by majestic looking Harry. Also, I want to thank Zephyrshadow for answering your guy's questions in the comments below. Great big Kudos for her because she is a major help for smoothing out the confusions for you guys. Here is one of her explanations for why Wizards and Muggles are technically the same species but at the same time not. Blah.
> 
> If we are looking at our own current understanding of science and genetics, you have a point. The reason species interbreed has to do with chromosomes and the number of them for the most part. Two different species that are closely related have a chance of birthing a hybrid but that baby is often infertile. There are exceptions though.   
> The bigger point though is that the context for this conundrum is a fictional universe. A universe where the creators of the "human" race are an absurdly technologically advanced society. It could be a genetic engineering trait that they artificially evolved into them or it could be something like what scientist do now when they crossbreed plants to create hybrids. We also aren't completely sure how humans were made. We know the base of humans was the Engineers own DNA but it is obviously different whether mutated, diluted, or purposefully tweaked. You have to remember the Engineers have done this before and view the human race as an experiment. They could have been trying to develop a gene sequence that allowed the offspring to inherit this "magic". And that's a whole other side of the coin. The explanation for why humans can breed with magicals could be because of magic. Afterall, there are many different species in the wizarding world and continuous proof of them interbreeding successfully. Examples: Hagrid and Madame Maxime are wizard, Fleur Delacour is 1/4 Veela, Teddy Lupin is half-werewolf, and Filius Flitwick is half-Goblin. Anyway you look at it, by our current real world knowledge it wouldn't make sense, but in a universe with insanely advanced unknown biological aliens and Magic it is definitely plausible.
> 
> She does amazing explanations and also adds links at the ends of them. SO make sure to look for Zephyrshadow if you have any similar questions on the story as others!
> 
> （ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ Alright I am done enjoy the story!!

The next day, Harry made sure to choose the best if his robes, And Quite honestly, he enjoyed wearing the tight silk cloth. The outer robes were a dark denim blue color with silver Xenomorph webbing patterns all around the outside and inside of the silken serape. The long cloak was a mere inch away from touching the ground, the cuffs of his sleeves each embroidered with black and silver ribbons, the sleeves drooped down a few inches to give his wrists free rein to move around. Which showed the outline of his black long sleeved button up shirt underneath. Over his black Acromantula silk blouse, was a silver and blue overcoat with gold buttons keeping the cloth, hugging his torso tightly. On each button, was a Xenomorph with its tail wrapping around the outer rim to give it texture. As for his pants, they were a dark grey color which squeezed around the curves of his long lanky legs, along with a pair of coal black dragonhide oxford lace-up shoes, that was polished to perfection.

Harry was in front of a large body mirror as he observed his looks. His outfit went well with his new haircut, which was slicked back the way Madam Capillum had shown him to do. Of course, with his Xenomorph mutations, he was able to memorize the Woman’s hand movements by just watching her. He smirked, making eye contact with himself through the mirror. Bringing his right hand to one of his long bangs that framed his face. He found himself tend to play with the long strands of hair as a way of contemplating something or a way for his fingers to keep occupied when he was just sitting and reading.

Once he was done checking up on his appearance, he decided it was time to apply his cosmetics. Going over to the other side of his room, there was an oval shaped mirror hanging up on the wooden black walls of the hotel room. A plush black leather stool sat in front of the mirror, along with a Black rectangular marble table covered with the various range of cosmetics. This part of the room is where he placed his beauty products. He didn’t mean to have so much, whenever his female supremacy side spotted a cosmetic store or robes shop, he was instantly drawn towards it. To be honest, it has been annoying him for quite a while, not to mention he had become a beauty product hoarder. Sitting down on the black leather bench, he reached for his black eyeliner, which sat with the other assortment of eyeliner colors. Today though, Harry found that his black cat eyeliner would be appropriate. Since the shapely way, the eyeliner around his eyes brought out the emerald color of his eyes to a greater extent. Since his black bangs were no longer draping over his forehead, the light was exposed more to his hues, giving them a more vivid appearance. Speaking of which, Harry started to apply the glamor charm over the lightening red scar, making it less visible on his exposed forehead. The mark on his forehead now a more faded white color on his pale skin. Next, Harry brushed his face powder delicately on his cheekbones, highlighting their sharp edges. Once Harry had finished and added the Mascara, he was able to add the final touches of his silver eyeshadow. Letting his eyes droop down half-way, he had admired the beauty of them for a moment. Harry made his pupils shrink down to the black slits they were supposed to be. If only he could keep his eyes this way, to keep them at the black slitted pupils instead of dilating them to look human. Which tended to get annoying and led to having small pains in the back of his head.

Moving on, Harry reached for the new lip paint he had bought in a witchery cosmetics shop in Diagon Alley. Lip paint was used back in before Lipstick and lip balm was finally invented, though today, witches in China still used lip paint as a way to attract males for a hand in marriage. A very old tradition that not even Chinese muggles use anymore. The only reason why Harry even bought it was that he could not find any other colored lip balm like it. Dark Crimson. Those raised in the biased wizarding world that would put the ancestors to shame, avoided the color because it had the word Dark in it. He hated how the wizarding world was so magically unbalanced. The way that the magicals had to bend to the will of those created to be lower than them, to go against their nature, to blatantly ignore the fact they kept on stripping away their own rights every day. Just to please a muggle. Harry hoped, that the other Dark families in other countries at least had tried to keep celebrating the traditions of the olden times. Making rituals and sacrifices to cleanse the magical world. That’s why Wizarding Holidays were celebrated, and to mark most of those holidays as illegal and celebrating the muggles traditions made Harry’s blood boil. Not only was he angry, but he was scared. Would it be too late to save the magical world?

Would he have to abandon this planet if it decided to cave in itself from the magic draining away from the life source in the core of this beautiful planet? Harry hated that thought, he knew that it wouldn’t have been fair to not warn the magicals about their homeworld. Nor would it be fair if he didn’t at least try to save the dying planet. From what he observed, it only has been since the 1400’s since the Magicals had any freedom of celebrating their holidays without it being scorned. There wasn't even any magical temples left anymore... No that was a lie. Only 5 exist around the world today. Three are in Europe, but it is used as a tourist site for wizards. No longer in use for replenishing the magic or stabilizing the balance. The rest was in Russia, at least the Russians were the ones to try and keep the balance. Harry hoped that it was enough for the planet to hold together until he finally built his nest and was able to take control of Europe’s magical Government. But if it had to come to him leaving this planet then so be it, he will avenge the magical planet like he was getting revenge for the Xenomorph kind. It wasn’t the magical’s fault though for their ignorance of everything. It has been over a thousand years and the muggles had destroyed most of their magical libraries back when they were revolting against them. Not to mention the pathetic government that was in control of Britians magical world. Harry knew the first thing to do if the earth was stable enough to last another decade, that he was going to utterly Destroy the Ministry of Magic. Honestly, it was mortifying to see how the government worked.

Bending to the whims of Muggle-borns and muggles, not wanting to set off any alarms or the muggles fear them because of their strange powers they did not have the ability to obtain. The muggles may outnumber magicals, but the magicals are more connected to this planet then they were. Sadly, the wizards would have been able to overthrow the muggles if they weren't so magically weak from the civil war. The war that they fought in with the Xenomorphs to tell the Engineers and Yujata that this was their home. Earth belonged to the magicals, and they will not stand for anymore destruction on Societies and the cruelty against the Xenomorphs. With this war, it was the first time both Light and Dark fought side by side. Wizards back then said that Mother magic had called all of her children to stop the alien forces that were invading her world that she had created for them. Even if most of the wizarding population was lost, it was worth it. Earth was once again free and reserved for the magicals, but Mother magic knew that they would be back. As a way to replenish her magic, Mother Magic had gone deep into earth’s core as her resting place. But she didn’t leave without establishing two Lords of Magic. The Light Lord and The Dark Lord, both will serve the purpose of aiding those of the same magical affinity of them. Though something else happened with Mother Magic and the higher elves, those elves had left for a reason.

But they didn’t leave without informing Mother Magic why they were leaving…

 

_**They found...** _

 

_**A Prophecy…** _

 

Harry let out a hiss as his head suddenly began to buzz and prickle with pain. Once again, another strain. He angrily slammed his fist against the table.

“Dammit!” He cursed, panting from the adrenaline that suddenly coursed through him from the sudden quickening of his heart. Slowly, he calmed himself by doing a slow breathing pattern.

Why was it that every little thing leads him to rant on the flaws about the present Magical world? Then proceed to try and go through his Bio-chemical memories, only to be stopped by that unknown force…

Sighing heavily, Harry smoothed out his Hair which some strands were out of place from his sudden loss of control of his anger. After he fixed his hair, Harry took the small brush that he was supposed to use to paint his lips a shade of the most captivating Crimson. Dipping the applicator into the magically preserved liquid maquillage, he made sure to get an even amount before bringing it to his soft pale lips. This is when Ripley decides to hop onto the small table that was beside Harry. Instead of reacting to Ripley’s sudden appearance, he kept his eyes on the mirror as the wet brush tickled his lips.

“Don’t even think about it Ripley,” Harry said in a stern voice as he dipped the brush back into the crimson paint. Ripley replied by sitting down beside one of his mascara bottles and meowed at him. Slowly, Harry heard a small glass bottle move across the hard marble surface of the table, nearing the edge. Harry did an over exaggerated sigh, stopping his smooth painting movements on his lips, and looked over at the black Kitten. Who now stopped and stared back at him. Harry opened his mouth to scold. But that was the moment the devious black furred creature did one last shove at the flask. Harry was able to catch it using his magic, glaring playfully at Ripley as the bottle floated back onto the table. Ripley only gave him an innocent look, giving him another adorable meow.

“Nice try.” He grumbled turning back to finishing his lips. Now starting carefully at his upper lip. Before he did, Harry had cast a few wandless charms on the cosmetic bottles to slide away from Ripley’s paw and avoid the edge of the table. Which made it hard for him not to smile as he heard the flasks move around on the table as Ripley tried to push them off. After a while of silence, Harry thought the kitten had given up on her antics. Putting on the last few touches of lip paint. Making sure he didn’t smudge anywhere. While he was checking his work, the bottles suddenly moved all at once to slide around whatever was trying to attack them. Next was the light thump of something falling to the ground. Harry huffed while setting the brush down, letting his lips dry.

The now beautified human Queen Xenomorph turned around to see the black fur ball that was causing such a ruckus. Sitting down on the ground, and bathing herself as if nothing happened at all. Rolling his eyes, Harry stood up from the small circular bench. Walking around the feline who was playing innocent, and went over to the fireplace, where a box wand rested on the banister above the now dark fireplace. He smiled softly at the long narrow rectangular box, running his hand over the smooth surface and slowly opened it.

There was his holly black wand.

He wasn’t able to use the magical craft since the trace on it reported back to the Ministry. For unknown reasons, but probably for the statue of secrecy, was that underage witches and wizards are not to use wand magic while not attending their magical school. It was such a pity Harry couldn’t explore the strange connection he had with the wand or its connection to The Dark Lord’s wand. But it was a sense similar to longing. Was it possible that ever since that night back in 1981 when the Dark Lord cast the killing curse at his defenseless infant self and it rebounded back at the man, they were somehow magically connected now? And was his scar part of that connection? His scar seemed to have some type of magic embedded into it, like someone else's magic. Could it be possible the Dark Lord went so low to go into soul magic?

That would be…

_**Problematic.** _

From his memories of those Dark Wizards who wished for eternal life, broke their souls into pieces in order to acheive it. And because of their broken bitter souls, their sanity began to slip from their grasp. Especially ones who made more than one break to their soul. Judging how tiny that sliver of soul magic in Harry's scar, the Dark Lord had indeed made more than one attempt on splitting his soul. If Harry wanted to mate with the Dark Lord for the betterment of his future nest, he must find a way to convince the Dark Lord to put his soul back together. If Harry could reassure him that the Dark Lord can remain immortal without the need of so many Horcruxes by becoming the King of Xenomorphs. Which, to Harry’s knowledge and Biochemical memories, that has never happened before. Queen Xenomorphs were known to be Parthenogenesis, but since Harry was born a mammal, he needed sperm of another male of his choosing to be able to start producing eggs. It confused him why he even still had a Male sexual organ when he could feel a reproductive system growing inside of him. Perhaps it was because the Queen Xenomorph DNA was abling him to have the proper organs of producing offspring, but is unable to change that chromosome gender he had in his DNA.

But he can get into those details later, he still had to form a plan on how to get the Dark Lord to be his. If the man was a good suitor. Harry would be picky about his looks especially. Still, Xenomorphs, when in a world where a nest is in a well-populated planet, the Queen and Xenomorphs can live for more than a Millenia. It depends on how long the plant life and other beings will last with the Xenomorph infestation trying to take over the planet. Harry noticed a flaw in his kinds plans, they may prepare the nest and get as many hosts as possible, the problem was they were ruthless when gathering hosts. Nor do they put said hosts in a farm so they can reproduce and make more hosts. His kind just slaughters any threat any being poses on their nest. Which Harry cannot blame his Kind being so paranoid since most of their experiences in contact with intelligent beings have been negative. Harry is willing to bet that he will be one of the first Queens to come up with this farming method with hosts in his nest. This will most likely happen with the Muggles later in the future. Bring them back down to their status as being mindless hardworking hosts that they should be. Only able to breed with each other, never with the Magicals.

Harry let out a long sigh, now holding onto the eleven-inch black holly wand. His fingers caressing the cool black hard surface of the magical tool.

If he was constantly going to rant all his plans in his mind, it was a sign he needed some intelligent company to talk to. And soon.

 

_**Or he fears he might go insane…** _

 

╭(°ㅂ°)╮╰(°ㅂ°)╯╭(°ㅂ°)╮╰(°ㅂ°)╯      ╭(°ㅂ°)╮╰(°ㅂ°)╯╭(°ㅂ°)╮╰(°ㅂ°)╯      ╭(°ㅂ°)╮╰(°ㅂ°)╯╭(°ㅂ°)╮╰(°ㅂ°)╯

 

Lucius Malfoy was content.

The reason why?

That his plans and preparations for the tea party were going smoothly. The aristocratic blonde prided himself for planning such an event in such a short amount of time. He had invited his fellow Death Eaters and their families to this party because he had a suspicion. And That suspicion was.

That Harry Potter was their Dark Lord in disguise.

It was a theory technically. And a very weak one at that. But the Dark Magical power the boy had shown him back in the cafe in Diagon Alley. Acting ignorant about his half-blood status, because the Dark Lord had hated both Mudbloods and half-breeds. And how the Dark Lord took the news of the disgusting light wizards encouraging to breed with the filth that was muggles.

Though, what made his theory so weak was how his Dark Mark did not react around Harry Potter.

But Harry Potter wasn’t his full name, now was it?

Lucius had to admit, he was shocked to learn that a Potter was the heir to such a Dark and Ancient Family name. The Blacks were a family that his beloved wife came from after all. And from her, he learned that the one to gain Lordship of the Black family in this present day.

Was, allegedly, an insane madman put in Azkaban for Betraying the Potter to the Dark Lord, and was, in fact, the Lord’s right-hand man.

Which Lucius knew was a lie. Sirius Black was not a Death Eater, nor did the man seem to be the type to betray an ally.

The blonde snorted at this. The Lord of the Light did not care about a Black, a wizard born with Dark magical blood. The Light Lord just used the man. Of course, that was another theory of Lucius’s, and he can bet one of his Wingzamogont seats on that theory. It was a pity for a Dark Wizard such as Sirius Black to reject his pureblood status. But who could blame him? The Black family was very strict and their extreme discipline would be considered now abusive, and Narcissa had told him that in a way to rebel against his father. Sirius Black made sure to be sorted into Gryffindor. Then during 5th year, the Black ran away from home to be with Jameson Potter, his best mate during his years in Hogwarts. Which lead Sirius Black to be disowned by his mother Walburga. Though, even if she was his mother and had disowned him, he was the only male left in the Black Family during the wizarding war of 1979, because the youngest Male of Black was proclaimed dead. And during all the chaos and him being carted off into Azkaban. The man, through the press, was proclaimed to be the Dark Lord’s, right-hand man. The woman proudly reestablished him into the Family and named him Lord before she died.

From his father, Lucius was told that the Black family was one of the first and closest followers to the Dark Lord back in his years of Hogwarts. And the family continued to follow him, even as going as far as gifting the Lord one of their family house elves for unknown reasons. Regulus Black was the one to give the Dark Lord the house elf, the man was the youngest brother of Sirius Black. Sadly, the man has been missing since 1979, and during that time, many death eaters were killed during the Wizarding War. So it was an accurate assumption the man had died and his body was never found.

Much like Regulus Black following the newly established family tradition, Lucius had taken the Dark Mark as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts. Even so, he was young and still maturing through his addiction of Dark Magic. He had made many mistakes throughout his young years of being a Death Eater as well as becoming the head of Malfoy house, going as far as trying to convince Narcissa to try and take the Dark Mark. That was one of their biggest fights as a newly wedded couple because she had refused to take the mark. She supported the Dark Lord’s ideals, but she wouldn’t be joining the man’s army. Lucius had stopped persisting when she had gotten pregnant with his babe back in 1979. That sadistic side of him died when his son Draco was born, becoming the man and father Narcissa expected him to be back in their days at Hogwarts. Taking his duties in the Winzgmont and head of the Cavaliers seriously.

But for his fellow Death Eaters, and those loyal to the Dark, the past ten years have been hard.

All those who had followed the Dark Lord that had survived and managed to not be shipped off to Azkaban, have been suffering silently. The disgust and vulnerability they have been feeling every time a law has been passed favoring the Muggle. The stripping of their Wizarding faiths because it had scared the Muggleborn, the sickening way the Light had favored the ignorant minds of Muggle-raised magics. Because of these laws, the Dark Pureblood families had to teach their Wizarding traditions in their homes, taught the importance of celebrating these Holiday faiths. Then when they attended school, the children of the Dark are forced to hold their temper around school when instead of celebrating magical traditions, they are celebrating muggle holidays.

Hogwarts used to be a school of equality, a school where no matter what your magical affinity was, it will be accepted. But those History books were in the restricted section and no longer taught.

_Because of That man._

_Because of the Light Lord._

_Great Merlin did Lucius hate that man._

_**Albus Dumbledore was a fool.** _

Not only was that man the Headmaster of one of the greatest Magical school’s in Europe, but he was head of Wingzamongot. And that Fool always passed laws that favored for the protection rights of Muggles and Muggle-borns. Even as going as far as making a law to stop from removing a magical from their muggle family. And since Harry Potter had told him he was raised in the Muggle world, this raised some suspicions that Dumbledore had placed Potter somewhere that doesn’t treat the child of the light... appropriately. Lucius still had to ask if the boy was still with his guardians or not. The boy had used past pretense when talking about them, could it be that he was no longer with them? If so, what had happened to them?

Lucius hated having so many questions to ask about one person, and he hated lacking the knowledge of a magical wizard or witch.

Even so, Lucius Malfoy was ready to loathe the child of the light. The one who defeated the Wizard who was finally standing up for those of the dark, and all Magical’s rights. When Lucius had truly met the Boy-Who-Lived, it felt as if the whole world had stilled. To see his son stand next to such a beautiful seemingly untouchable being such as Harry Potter-... No, Hadrian Potter-Black.

It truly was astounding.

There was no possible way for a half-blood to be so beautiful and magically powerful. Then again, Hadrian did come from a long pure-blood line and could have gained all the magical genes from the better side of the family. Both of the boy’s parents were surprisingly powerful magical’s. Despite his mother being a Mudblood. And despite him being raised in the muggle world. It was obvious the boy was striving more to learn about the Magical world, he was polite, and well read.   
Despite the boy being very well-read and asking about wizarding politics today. Lucius was troubled with his theory. Despite all the similarities with Hadrian Potter-Black and The Dark Lord, it does not change the fact that his Dark Mark did not react in any way around the boy…

Looking back on the Memory while conversing with Hadrian, the boy’s piercing green eyes kept taking subtle glances at his left arm…

The Lord Malfoy shuddered.

He hoped, that in some way, the boy did not turn out to be his Lord. Hadrian Potter-Black might possibly become the next Dark Lord. Since, the only two magical beings that can defeat a Dark Lord, is another Dark Lord or a Light Lord.

The Malfoy sighed and stood up from his plush leather chair he was sitting on. Lucius did not plan to sit at his desk all day while there were still things to prepare. Heading out of his office, he went towards the large Malfoy Ballroom where his wife should be instructing the house elves around with the decorations…

  
ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛ TIMESKIPU ʸ(˃̴ꆚᵃ̷⁎)▁▂▃▅▆▓▒░✩⃛

  
The Malfoy tea Party so far was going accordingly. All the guests had arrived on time except for one. But Lucius made sure that one guest was at least a half an hour late. All the guests were separated into natural groups. The Lords were in a small group, surrounding the Malfoy Lord. Lucius made sure to invite the following:

The Parkinson’s  
The Greengrass's  
The Nott’s  
The Crabbe’s  
The Goyle’s  
and  
The Zabini’s

A short list, but he invited those he trusted. The Zabini line did not have a Lord, instead, it had Lady Zabini, and her son was starting his first year along with Draco. Which his heir, at the moment, was surrounded by the soon to be first years, listening to the aristocratic Malfoy heir who seemed to be boasting around on having a very famous guest come over. The Nott heir and Zabini heir were looking skeptical about the boy’s claims. And apparently, one of the Lord’s had overhead Draco boasting and decided to bring it up.

“Draco seems pretty enthusiastic about a particular guest. May I ask who you have invited to make your heir make some uproarious statements?” Lord Greengrass asked looking over at the calm and collected Lucius.

“My heir had met someone while shopping in Diagon Alley. He was being adamant about inviting this particular character.” Lucius said, giving Lord Greengrass a smug smile. The dirty blonde lord glared at Lucius’s non-answer to who the guest was.

“Is there a reason why this character is late?” Lord Nott asked next, as the other Lord’s stayed silent to listen in. Lucius did not answer, in favor for sipping on the glass of wine he had in his hand. That only the Lords were served to drink.

Suddenly, the ballroom doors opened rather dramatically. The Large black wooden doors had opened to reveal one of the Malfoy’s house elves leading in the late guest. Most of the conversations had ceased, and all Attention was on the beauty that the Malfoy’s knew to be Harry Potter. But the only reason why Lucius was even able to identify the boy was those bone-chilling piercing emerald green eyes. The boy’s looks had changed drastically once again.  
  
Hadrian Potter-Black no longer had the long wavy hair that reached down his shoulders, it was now trimmed and slicked back. The Once raven black locks were now colored silver in the center, and Denim Blue at the ends. Despite already being above average on the height level, the boy seemed to have grown a few more inches during the past week. The dark denim blue robes seemed to be rather extravagant with a strange silver webbing design Lucius had never seen before. And was the boy wearing-?...

Yes... Yes, Hadrian was wearing beauty cosmetics.

This was a bit, overwhelming for Lucius. Even if he did plan for the boy to come in late. But he didn't expect the boy to become even more prepossessing than he already was.

Everyone in the ballroom had watched as the new bewitching stranger walked gracefully down the stairs. Going over to the group of children…

 

┌༼▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿༽┘      ┌༼▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿༽┘       ┌༼▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿༽┘      ┌༼▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿༽┘     ┌༼▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿༽┘

 

When it was time to leave for the floo, Harry had made sure to put his wand in his holster underneath his blouse sleeves. Even if he could protect himself perfectly well without one, he still needed it to calm him down. Just in case if his temper got out of control. Hadrian went down to the floo system in the Leaky Cauldron, calling Malfoy manor so he could be engulfed by the green flames. Once he was out of the fireplace, he hissed in displeasure seeing the ashes on his expensive robes. He quickly began to do the hand motions of banishing the ash from the cloth.

Harry stopped once he was satisfied that all the Ash had disappeared from his form. As he fixed his hair, a house elf had popped up out of nowhere.

“Welcome, Mister Heir Potter-Black.” The elf spoke in it’s high-pitched but polite tone. Harry observed the small wrinkly creature with eyeballs the size of tennis balls, and pointy ears the same length of bat wings. This creature was descended from the Higher elves, and cursed by them. Cursed to serve the wizard for all eternity. It seems that they have grown accustomed to serving Witches and Wizards, and learned to enjoy it. Harry watched as the creature stood up from its bow, it’s large blue eyes widened even more. Almost in horror. Harry let a smirk slip onto his lips.

So the creature knew what he was…

The house elf seemed to be stunned, almost frozen. No doubt it’s strong magical creature blood, the elf could sense his Xenomorph aura 10x more than the average Wizard or Witch.

“Hello, are you my escort through the manor?” Harry asked as he looked around the floo entrance room. Playing ignorance to the elves shocked horror. The room practically screamed, “We have the Money.” With Silver and black walls lined with expensive portraits and home decor. The furniture made from the finest of cloth, and most eye pleasing designs. The room was lit with floating candlesticks, the wax bases looked new despite being lite for hours on end. The Wooden floors were polished to the point he could see his reflection, and the rugs that the furniture sat on seemed to be as soft as a bunnies winter coat. Looking back over at the elf, he had noticed the creature staring at him still, unsure what to do. No doubt expecting a young 11-year-old wizard, instead of a Dark Magical creature that looked like a tall striking wizard in his third year.

“I am here because your Master has invited me to the Tea Party. I am sure you were ordered to show me the way, no?” Harry asked to the creature. It blinked for a few moments in confusion before recognition dawned on it.

“Y-Yes! Palpey will be leadin’ Heir Potter-Black to the Malfoy ballroom!” Palpey squeaked. The elf showing the way out of the floo room, and out to the large and long Blackwood and marble hallways. Harry followed the elf, a small smile on his face as they walked by many portraits of the generations of Malfoy’s. Each and every one of them had some form of blonde hair. Harry knew when they were nearing the ballroom, the scent of a group of pureblood magicals, as well as their magical aura, hit him after turning another corner inside of the rather large and seemingly endless hallways. Two large doors only blocked their way into the ballroom, and the doors only opened when Palpey the house elf snapped his fingers to open the doorway. He was greeted by a bright light shining down from a large black crystal chandelier.

The ballroom was truly beautiful.

Decorated with the Malfoy’s green, black, and silver family colors. Along with a few of the family crests carved into the Marble structures holding the large dome ceiling up. Harry looked down the round staircase that leads down to where the tea party was being hosted. A smug smile reached his lips as he noticed that all the guests were staring up at him with both shock and awe. But in the group where Lucius Malfoy stood, Harry could sense it.

 

**Sense the Dark Marks that those men barred on their left arms.**

 

Slowly, Harry began to descend down the stairs as gracefully as he could. Going over to where the group of children was. He let a chuckle slip through his lips as he noticed Draco’s shocked expression.

“H-Hadrian?” Draco questioned a bit stunned. Harry quirked up an eyebrow.

“Of course, who else would I be?” Harry asked, letting a purr slip through in his voice. Harry then let his hand gently caress the side of Draco’s cheek, Watching the young blonde boy shudder at the feeling of his magic being teasingly caressed against his skin. It took a moment for the 11-year-old to gather back his senses and turned back to the small group of children behind him.

“This is the one I have been telling you about,” Draco said his voice gaining confidence and a smug tone to it. “Hadrian Potter-Black.”

And the young children from the Death Eater Lords gaped.

 

☆L(´▽｀L )♪      ☆L(´▽｀L )♪       ☆L(´▽｀L )♪       ☆L(´▽｀L )♪      ☆L(´▽｀L )♪ 

 

"What the hell were you thinking Lucius? Inviting Harry Potter to an event such as this!" Lord Nott hissed at Lucius, the man’s grip on his wine glass tightened to the point you could see the whites of his knuckles. In a sign of carefully hidden aggravation. The other Lord’s turned their accusing glares at the Malfoy Lord. While their children surrounded the tall beautiful child that was introduced as Hadrian Potter-Black. The tall mysterious boy had gently caressed Draco Malfoy's cheek, in an obvious show of some un-earthly greeting. Lucius felt his grip on his cane tighten seeing his son show such weakness in front of others. But, he couldn't blame his son. To be touched by someone beautifully crafted as Hadrian. Lucius turned his gaze back over to the Lord’s who were waiting for answers with impatient stares.

“He maybe Harry Potter, but his true and full name is Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black. Not only an heir to the Potter family name but an heir to the Ancient and Noble family Black as well. He does not consider his famous name as the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’. And he has proved to be an interesting ally to my son.” Lucius explained with a dry like tone. His eyes glancing back over to the beautiful boy. The group of children seemed to be silent as they listened in on Draco’s story of how they met, or when Hadrian began to speak in the chilling voice of his. Lucius slowly let his silver-grey eyes trailed over to the group of Ladies who were whispering amongst each other, some even trying to prod his wife for answers. Narcissa seemed to be a coming out of her state of the revelation of Hadrian showing up once again, more beautiful than he was when they first met him. Though it did not last long and she began to answer the constant questions being thrown at her.

“That still is not a good valid reason to invite someone as Harry Potter to this kind of event.” Lord Greengrass said in a scathing tone.

“Have you heard about the major Disturbance that happened in Casu Cafe in Diagon Ally?” Lucius asked as he turned his attention back to the men in front of him.

“The sudden explosion? Yes, but I heard everything was put back into place. And some... Dark Magical residue left over.” Parkinson had whispered Dark magic, leaning his head more into the circle the Lords had made. A sudden realization both hit Nott’s and Greengrass’s eyes.

“Lucius... Are you saying that burst of magic... done by Harry Potter?” Greengrass asked intrigued. Lucius only smiled in an answer and did a small dip of his head as a nod.

“You must be joking. There is no way the child of the light, the defeator of our Dark Lord, has an affiliation for the Dark.” Crabbe had now spoken up, trying to keep his voice low, a sneer clear on his lips.

“Even if he did have an affiliation for the Dark, he is still known as the Boy-Who-Lived. One slip up from one of the heirs-...” Nott began but stopped when they noticed the group of children start to move around. Hadrian Potter-Black was now the one leading the group, the children shifting over to where the table of goods was at. It seemed as though Hadrian listened to the children’s conversations, to amuse them. Almost as if he sensed their eyes on him, the piercing green eyes looked over at the group of Lords. The beautiful wizard’s lips turned upwards in a dark smirk, before returning to the gentle smile when Draco got the attention of the Boy-Who-Lived.

To say the Family Lords didn’t shudder at the dark smirk that was pointed at them would have been a lie. In fact, that dark smirk also gave a knowing look in the boy's eyes. As if he knew what they were talking about. And Lucius didn’t doubt for a second that Hadrian did know their conversation about him.

“What was your reason for inviting Heir Potter-Black,” Greengrass asked after a few moments, to be sure that Hadrian seemed to be distracted by the group of 11-year-olds. It was strange to see how the children easily accepted Hadrian in right away. Probably from him getting the stamp approval from Draco. As well as the boy’s strange aura he emitted, it still was a wonder how a boy so young can have such an overwhelming presence to get everyone’s attention.

“I had a theory... For the boy.” Lucius answered.

_“But now, I am at a loss.”_

 

Σ(￣ロ￣lll)     Σ(￣ロ￣lll)      Σ(￣ロ￣lll)     Σ(￣ロ￣lll)      Σ(￣ロ￣lll)

 

  
Harry was enjoying himself _**immensely.**_

He had never expected to be accepted so easily into a group. Especially how these children were taught and raised. Then again, these magical children were raised to respect those with both magical and political influential power.

_Well._

Those who deserved that said power. Harry couldn't blame purebloods looking down at Muggleborns. They were the reason why the Pureblood families could no longer celebrate their traditions. But he won't go back to that. Instead, he brought his attention back to Blaize Zabini and Theodore Nott. Both boys were talking about their experiences in the Magical world of Italy. While Theo, the Nott heir had insisted of being called Theo instead of Theodore, went to visit the Italian country for a vacation. Blaize was born in the boot-shaped country. The Zabini heir certainly had the lovely dark olive skin color to suit the usual stereotypical skin of an Italian. Both boys seemed to be in a deep conversation about the differences between Britain and Italian magical laws. This is where Harry discovers, like countries such as France and Germany, laws on underage witches and wizards magical use outside of their school was permitted. As long as there was a magical adult around to supervise.

This made Harry's eye twitch in irritation.

Why couldn't the British ministry establish this law? Instead of flat-out punishing children who are still learning how to control their magical power when they used the said power outside of school. What happens if they needed to protect themselves?...

Harry had to pull back from his thoughts. He didn't want to tread on his memories of his own past.

Draco then announced to the group that the tea dishes were finally prepared, leading them over to the dining room. And like everything in the Malfoy Manor. It was large elegantly crafted and all objects within the room were expensive.

In the center of the urbane dining room, was a long and wide black dining table. The legs supporting the large platform of the table were carved into the shape of serpentine dragons, the ends of their muzzles were used to hold up the table. Their scales were outlined with silver trims. The rest of the table had a silver cloth draped onto it. Decorated by the finest of silverware. The utensils even had some jewels embroidered into the ends of them.

Now, this was more like it.

Harry followed Draco over to one side of the table. The blonde had to tug at Harry's long sleeves to draw his attention away from the rather extravagant decorated table for a moment. Sitting beside the Malfoy heir, the others found their spots around the table. Harry found out that Daphne Greengrass was the one to sit at the empty seat beside him. Harry noticed hos all the children sat on one side, while the other side occupied the adults. And right across from him.

Sat Lord Nott.

 

(≖ლ≖๑ )ﾌ         (≖ლ≖๑ )ﾌ          (≖ლ≖๑ )ﾌ          (≖ლ≖๑ )ﾌ

 

Lucius couldn't help but feel like he had made one of his biggest mistakes.

he should have been more careful situating the guest's seatings around the table. Because now Lord Nott sat across from Hadrian. And it was obvious the man was holding back his rage.

Lucius should have known better to just invite Harry Potter over without testing his theory more. Honestly, what was he thinking? That Hadrian would miraculously announce that he was the Dark Lord?

He was not sure that if his Lord's soul was inside of the child's body. The Dark Lord would be waiting for the perfect moment to reveal himself.

But what if the boy was actually a wizard leaning with a dark affinity? Not the Dark Lord he and his fellow Death eaters had lost a near-decade ago. He hoped that wasn't true...

**Hope...**

_**The reason why he was doing this in the first place.** _

 

 

 

✲ﾟ｡.(✿╹◡╹)ﾉ☆.｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡           ✲ﾟ｡.(✿╹◡╹)ﾉ☆.｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡          ✲ﾟ｡.(✿╹◡╹)ﾉ☆.｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡

 

Harry began to notice how Lord Nott was glaring at him with unconcealed hatred. The raven beauty made eye contact with the Lord. His Emerald green hues connecting with the chocolate brown, the same eyes that Theo had, narrowed in suspicion. Harry took this moment to let his lips curl up in a malicious smile, his sharp white incisors revealing themselves. No longer hidden by the soft crimson lips. Harry watched with amusement as the other Lords and Ladies observing the scene, along with Lord Nott, faces dropped into shock or horror. Harry wondered if his pupils naturally returned to their slitted plight on his green irises.

Before anything else could happen, a group of house elves walked in. Silver platters floating above the creatures heads by the wandless magic they possessed. The floating trays of food had an assortment of delectable treats and sandwiches, now hovering over to different spots on the table. The charmed teapots and teacups appeared out of thin air and in front of every person in the room. Harry picked his up, observing the carefully painted fairy flowers on the teacup. He heard Daphne gasp beside him. Harry forgot that he hadn't shaken any hands with anyone so far, which he realized was pretty rude. But it also revealed his long black nails. Everyone at the table was back to observing him, eyeing his nails cautiously, as if he planned to use their sharp quality against them.

Narcissa seemed to notice everyone was uncomfortable and decided to try and start up some sort of conversation. Harry rolled his eyes at how hesitant everyone was to turn their attention away from him. He couldn't blame them. They probably sensed his predatory aura. Making it feel like a Lion or Tiger was sitting just a few feet away from them.

As conversations slowly began to progress around the table, Lady Greengrass seemed to be the one to gather the courage to talk to Harry.

"So, Heir Potter-Black, I am curious who your guardians are. Do you mind sharing the details of who is raising someone such as yourself?" The lady had asked as she stirred the cream and sugar around in her tea. Harry set his own cup down from his lips, a devious little smile revealing itself.

"I no longer have any guardians," Harry replied casually, letting his chin rest on the knuckles of his hand. His elbow placed securely on the wooden table. The conversation around the table seemed to go quiet at this answer. Obviously, none of them were expecting such a statement. Narcissa's brow furrowed.

"Did you not say you were raised in the muggle world? By your Mother's sister correct?" Narcissa asked a bit confused by what Harry had stated by not having any guardians. Most of the guests frowned at this information. Harry let out a low growl.

"That woman was and never will be considered my guardian." Harry hissed out, his green eyes glowing in anger.

"Then... if she is no longer your guardian, what had happened for her to no longer be her ward?" Lady Greengrass asked curiously.

"She died along with my uncle somewhat three years ago," Harry replied casually as if it were simple and easy to forget.

"Died?" Draco asked a bit incredulously, as others looked a bit shocked at that statement.

"H-How did they die... Hadrian?" Daphne asked looking up at the tall boy. Harry let a wicked smirk spread across his lips for the briefest of moments, his eyes unseeing as if he was re-watching a memory. But soon his cool facade had returned to his face.

"They were murdered a few days after I had run away from their custody," Harry answered reaching over for one of the cucumber sandwich platters. Lady Greengrass opened her mouth to ask something, but Narcissa seemed to beat her.

"Who is now taking care of you?" Narcissa asked.

"I am now a ward in an orphanage," Harry answered.

"An Orphanage? The Boy-Who-Lived, in an orphanage? Posterous, you are lying to us aren't you?" Lord Nott asked glaring at the boy across from him. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"I rarely ever lie Lord Nott," Harry replied casually, bringing his tea cup up to his lips calmly. The Lord stood up and slammed his fist against the table.

"How dare you! You-You-" Lord Nott began his rage building up to its hitting point.

"Nott, calm down," Lucius ordered in a dark tone, his usual calm silver eyes were now narrowed in warning, the threat in his eyes was evident enough to get the man to sit back down. Lord Greengrass sitting next to the man put a hand on his shoulder. No doubt trying to calm down the other Lord as well. The silence in the room was tense, and bless his heart, Theo broke it.

"Hadrian, I am very curious about your heir ring. Is it some sort of magical creature?" Theo asked, though, the boy's chocolate brown eyes were on his father's figure. Everyone's eyes shifted from Lord Nott to Harry's right hand, where the ring was. Wrapped around his right ring finger. Harry turned his attention to Theo, a small smile now gracing his beautiful features.

"Ah, I am afraid it isn't. Well, not until recently." Harry replied as he brought his right hand up. Now silently admiring his silver heir ring.

"Not... until recently?" Theo had asked flummoxed by Harry's answer.

"Aye. The Xenomorph is able to do incredible things in any environment it is born in, as well as absorb abilities from the hosts it is born from." Harry said as his left hand was brought up to gently caress the long domed head of the silver Xenomorph. Slowly, Harry brought his hands down. Now taking his teacup in his hand in order to take a sip from it.

"Xenomorph? What creature is that? I never heard of such a thing." Lady Parkinson said, a bit appalled of not knowing what a child was speaking of. Even both Lucius and Narcissa seemed to be confused on what the boy was speaking of. Harry gave the woman a mischevious grin, almost as if he was taunting the witch.

"I don't blame you for not knowing about the Xenomorph, you don't even know about the Civil war that happened either," Harry responded easily. Draco seemed to frown thoughtfully at that. Blaize Zabini then spoke up.

"Do you mean the Muggle Civil war that happened back in the 1860's?" Blaize asked.

"I am not talking about the parasites stupid wars against each other." Harry hissed angrily, almost insulted that the Zabini heir even brought muggles up in this conversation. But what Harry had said brought interest to most of the Lords and Ladies.

The Boy-Who-Lived.

_The supposed child of the light._

_**Hated Muggles.** _

This was not only surprising but refreshing to most of the Lords. When Narcissa had said the boy was raised in the Magical world. They had guessed that the Lord of the Light had tried to get the boy to love Muggles like the old goat did. Instead, the boy hated them to the point of calling them parasites.

"Parasites?" Heir Crabbe asked confused.

"Muggles," Harry answered almost instantly. The boy's lips turned into an 'O' shape in understanding.

"May I ask you something, Heir Potter-Black?" Lord Greengrass asked after a few moments of silence, even though he had a multitude of questions to ask the boy, he couldn't go so fast on eagerly priding the boy for answers.

"Yes Lord Greengrass?" Harry asked, those emerald green hues now boring into the dirty blonde haired man.

"Is there a reason why you call Muggles parasites?" The Lord asked, but it was obvious how tense the man was underneath the boy's harsh gaze. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but a house elf popped in.

"The ballroom is readies for the guest to being going into's agains, Master." The elf spoke in its high-pitched voice. The silence that followed after made the elf curl into itself, unsure of what to do next. The others waiting to see if Hadrian will answer.

But he did not.

ʅ(◔౪◔ʅ)三(ʃ◔౪◔)ʃ       ʅ(◔౪◔ʅ)三(ʃ◔౪◔)ʃ       ʅ(◔౪◔ʅ)三(ʃ◔౪◔)ʃ       ʅ(◔౪◔ʅ)三(ʃ◔౪◔)ʃ

The children were back in the Ballroom, conversing with Hadrian eagerly. In fact, the child was no longer asking any questions or answering the questions. He would occasionally nod his head, or smile down at the children who tried to joke around. Both the heirs of Crabbe and Goyle actually seemed to be an average height standing next to the Heir of Potter-Black. But both boys did not seem to mind.

The Ladies seemed to enjoy the silence in their group, watching their children converse amongst each other. As the Lords now seemed hesitant to even speak with each other. Especially Lord Nott. Who seemed to be fuming silently.

"I know Nott had asked you this question already Lucius. But why did you invite Harry Potter to this event? You said it was one of your theory's, was it not?" Greengrass asked.

"Yes, it was. I do not think that theory isn't as accurate as I hoped... " Lucius admitted slowly. Lord Nott's temper seemed to raise tenfold again, you could actually see it in his eyes when they began to flare up in anger.

"A false theory? You invited the Boy-Who-Lived based on a ** _false_ ** theory? Great Merlin Lucius. These past ten years have turned you soft." Nott said in a scathing tone. Both Lucius and him glaring at each other hatefully.

"I agree with Nott, Lucius. You should not have invited the boy out of the blue, especially without making sure that speculation of your's had some string evidence." Parkison spoke up, his pug face had more wrinkles to it while frowning.

"What was your theory, Lucius?" Greengrass asked the platinum blonde. Lucius seemed to hesitate with that. Nott snorted.

"Please don't tell me you didn't actually think our Lord's spirit was in the child's body." The man began an amused smile stretched on his lips. But the silence Lucius had given him, was answer enough. Greengrass and Parkinson's eyes widened in shock. Nott's amusement quickly swept away as fast as a moving river.

"The Dark Lord?! You actually thought he was the Dark Lord?!" Nott shouted, and the Lords around him tried to shush him, but he brushed their hushes off. Now going over to be in front of Lucius. The man was a few inches taller than the pale Malfoy, no doubt trying to intimidate the man.

"These ten years really have made you soft!- No... Not soft... It made you lose your passion. Your brains! Your Sanity!" The Lord then rolled up his left sleeve to reveal his faded grey Dark Mark.

"Do you see any changes, Lucius? Do you see it Black? Do you see it pulse with power?! NO! Because our Lord is Dea-" Nott shouted but when the man tried to continue on his rant. His left arm was suddenly grabbed by long pale fingers with sharp black claws. The man stumbled as he was yanked down to his knees. The hands having an iron grip on Nott's left forearm. All the Lords were silent, staring eye wide at who the culprit was holding onto the man's arm.

**It was Hadrian.**

The Lord's shuddered at the site of the boy's crazed look.

The boy's emerald eyes were glowing a bright neon color. A Sadistic smile spread across the boy's crimson lips. Those sharp white teeth glimmering, the fangs seemed to be more definite in this moment. Suddenly, a long **_Black_ ** tongue slid across those keen incisor's, almost as if Hadrian had found something delectable.

 

" _ **Such a beautiful Mark**_ ~" The boy hissed.

 

And those words made most of the adults in the room freeze, Lord Parkinson even as going as far as letting his right hand grab onto his own left forearm protectively. Nott shuddered at the feeling of those claws as they began to gently caress the faded black ink of the Mark. He let out a cry as he felt _**Dark** _ magic suddenly pulse into it, making it more defined. A strange inhuman clicking noise emanated from the boy's throat as his fingers kept on caressing the mark. Nott shuddered to feel the mark throb as Hadrian's cool black nails trailed the outlines of the tattoo.

  
Everyone was too stunned to move and help the poor man. Lucius though watched in fascination as he watched the Dark Mark come back to life. Maybe his theory was correct, maybe His Lord was trapped inside of this child's body. In one swoop, Lord Malfoy got on one knee to kneel.

"My Lord." He breathed out, his heart thrumming around in his rib cage. The other Lord's realized what Lucius was doing, and they as well followed. Going on one knee and bowing their heads.

A high-pitched laugh suddenly came from the boy, his head tossed back. The other Lord's heads snapped up and watched this scene in bafflement. Once Hadrian calmed himself down, he finally let go of Nott's forearm. The man let out a relieved shakey sigh, cradling his left arm to his chest as Hadrian slowly walked over to the Kneeling blonde man.

"As much as I take that as a compliment of your thinking of me being one of Magic's Lords. I am afraid I am not him. But..." Hadrian let another of his dark sadistic smiles grace his lips.

_**"I am looking for him."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＿〆(´∀｀●) YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS!!βακαУαЯο…_〆(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)
> 
> As you have noticed there was no backstory for The Late queen Xenomorphs and Magicals that will be in the next chapter. I just wanted to finally have this up for you guys to enjoy. Next FOR SURE if not I am going to stop drinking tea for a week as punishment, Will be Harry's sorting. I do not know how long it will be until I do update the next chapter. And I know for a fact you are all hating me rn for cliffhangers. But I think I ended at a good hook.☜(˚▽˚)☞
> 
> I love you all! Thank you for the support and Love! If you guys have any questions just ask away, if you want me to add something in the story, just tell me down in the comments and I will actually try and find a way to put it in the story. If not I will explain why. 
> 
> Chapter 8 is in the Making!!!＼＿ﾍ(◕‿◕✰)


	9. The Queen has Arrived at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME THOMAS THE TRAIN!! MERMAIDS AND SORTINGS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;*△*;) I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But life does happen and computers who decide not to save all of your hard work and delete a chapter you had typed up and you need to re type it, is something that happens to teveryone right? Right... Anyways I apologize again for the Late update and I have some NEWS!! What?? Yeah, well, I am going to need to update very two weeks. Great... Life is just getting in the way and I need a break for a bit. My brain is fried. Thats the bad news.. The Good news is later after you read! So enjoy the chapter!

The train car wheels rattled on the metal tracks while traveling at high speeds. The compartment swaying gently side to side as the train car was pulled by the running engine puffing out dark grey smoke. The scenery the red and black express was in, was the beautiful farming hills and bright blue skies of Scotland. Occasionally, you would spot a small white herd of sheep as the train passed by them swiftly. The bright sunlight leaking through the compartment trains window. And bathing in its bright warmth, was Hadrian Potter-Black.

He was dressed in his black Hogwarts school robes, his tie was still the ink-black color and his crest on his left breast was still empty. The first year Hogwarts student had yet to be sorted into one of the four houses. Curled up in his lap was Ripley, she herself was bathing in the sun's rays with Hadrian. The black Kneazles eyes were closed, signifying that she was in a peaceful sleep as Harry gently stroked her fur, using his long pale fingers.

The boy's emerald green eyes were half-lidded as they stared out at the beautiful scenery that was being presented to him. His mind empty.

Relaxed.

Not a single thought fluttering around his usually busy and calculating mind. Not even any commentary.

For once, he was just simply taking in this moment to himself. Harry wanted to enjoy this small bit of time because he knew it would be short-lived. He may be a Queen Xenomorph, but even royalty needed breaks from time to time. His eyes slowly averted themselves to the other occupants in the compartment with him. The eleven-year-old children were talking about the House of Slytherin and what classes they were eager to be in. A small smile crept upon his lips, seeing the usual calm and stoic children chattering with each other excitedly with bright smiles on their faces.

Draco, out of the five children, was the most vocal. Constantly going on and on about the tales his father had told him about the Slytherin common room and the great halls they would soon be walking through. Those in the compartment listening to the blonde were heirs Crabbe and Goyle, the two boys only there because they were like personal bodyguards for the Malfoy heir. Next was Blaise Zabini, reading a book which was their first-year potions textbook. Last but not least, was Pansy Parkinson, who was staring at Draco with puppy dog eyes. The pug-faced girl, no doubt, wanted to marry the Malfoy later in the future. Daphne Greengrass had left earlier to seek out her other friends that would be joining their year but was not invited to the tea party. Sadly, Theodore Nott was avoiding Harry because of what he had done to his father. Harry could not blame the boy wanting to avoid him. But he knew in time, Theo would stop and join their group once more.

Harry looked back out the window. His pale pink lips turning upwards into a malicious smirk.

Ah, that Tea Party was so very satisfying.

Not only that, He had discovered so many things about the Dark Lord's Mark and how it functioned. Such impressive work, so similar to the Xenomorphs telepathy to its Queen. And such power the mark had, it emitted the magical aura of the Dark Lord once activated. Though, it was small like his scar. But it revealed an important piece of information to Harry.

 

_**Lord Voldemort's spirit was in possession of a Body of Magic.** _

 

∗˚೫˳(●ᴖ͙̏ᴗॢᴖ͙̋●)˳೫˚∗         ∗˚೫˳(●ᴖ͙̏ᴗॢᴖ͙̋●)˳೫˚∗        ∗˚೫˳(●ᴖ͙̏ᴗॢᴖ͙̋●)˳೫˚∗        ∗˚೫˳(●ᴖ͙̏ᴗॢᴖ͙̋●)˳೫˚∗

 

  
"You... Are Looking for the Dark Lord?" Lady Greengrass asked for the stunned Lords that seemed too shocked to even stand up from their kneeling stances. Harry nodded, now grabbing Lucius's left arm, the blonde man tried to pull away, but could not. The boy's grasp on his forearm was some form of inhuman strength. Lifting up his sleeve, Harry began to do the same thing he had done on Lord Nott to Lucius's Dark Mark. Lord Malfoy's silver eyes widened and opened his mouth in a silent scream as Dark Magic began flowing into his skin. Forcing the black ink to pulse out from his pale skin.

"Hm, yes I am. Ever since I have re-entered the Magical world once more, I planned on meeting him, or search for him." Harry answered simply as his black nails once again began to caress and trace around Lucius's Dark Mark. The blonde man shuddered at the gentle gelid touches on his burning skin.

"But the Dark Lord is dead! You have killed him!" Lord Parkinson shouted as he finally stood up from his kneeling position, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. The boy stopped his gentle touches on Lucius's mark, the Malfoy Lord was dumbfounded to the point of incapability of speech or movement. Harry slowly cocked his head to the side, turning his gaze to the pug-faced Lord. Who flinched back at the glare that was directed at him.

"I was just a mere baby when he attacked me, do you really think I had the power to defeat a Lord of Magic?" Harry intoned dully. "It was my mother who had defeated him."

Harry had ended the last part so bluntly that it left Lord Parkinson to sputter.

"Your Mother? That Mudblood?" Lord Nott asked with a hiss, and still cradling his throbbing left arm, barely able to stand still on his knees. Harry whipped around, dropping Lucius's left arm. A sneer on his face as he approached Nott at incredible speeds that it seemed as if Harry had Apparated in front of him. Grabbing the man by his collar and pulling him up with a strength you would expect from a full grown man, not an eleven-year-old child. Harry's eyes seemed to glow a bright Killing curse green, the black pupils the same slitted way as a snake. His lips curled back in a scowl, showing off those shark-like teeth in a vicious threatening manner.

"Don't call her such a filthy name." Harry hissed in a dangerously low tone. "Lilly Potter nee Evans deserves to be known as a powerful and Kind light witch that sacrificed her life to save her child from the Dark Lord's killing curse."

Harry then dropped the stunned Lord Nott on the ground as if he were a toy he had lost interest in. Turning his heel and went back to Lucius. The Mark on Lucius's arm was more definite then Nott's. It meant that the Malfoy's were much closer to the Dark Lord then the Nott family. The blonde man had flinched when Harry grabbed his left arm again, the man's left hand curling up in a tight fist as he felt the Dark Magic once again make the Mark pulse to life.

"As for your Dark Lord... He is still very much alive. Not exactly Living. But Alive." Harry responded calmly as his fingers traced around the outlining of the Dark Mark once more. Enjoying the buzzing feeling he was getting from his scar, and the magic of the Dark Mark licking at the tips of his fingers.

"H-How do you know this? How do you know the Dark Lord lives?" Narcissa asked in a shaky voice. Harry looked over at Narcissa, giving her a gentle smile. Not the dark smirks he had been giving to all the Ex-Death Eaters in recent hours. Harry brought his right hand up and tapped at his faded lightning bolt scar, letting the glamor he had put on it fade away to reveal the mark.

"This is scar is more than ornamental you know? A piece of his magic resides in it. A piece of his soul. I am one of the reasons why he is still alive today. Though now, he is nothing more than a-..." Harry trailed off, his fingers stopping at the center of the skull on Lucius's skin. His green eyes averted back to the black ink, some shock marring on his features. The Death Eaters looked both afraid, concerned, and stunned. But there was a feeling that began to blossom in their chests, it was small though, the fear overcoming it, but still, it was there.

_**Hope.** _

Hope that Their Lord Would be back to fight for their rights.

Hope that the Dark might have another chance to fight for their rights once more.

"The Dark Lord is nothing more of a what?" Lady Parkinson had asked speaking to Harry for the first time since the meal in the Dining room. A large Cheshire cat grin then spread on those crimson lips Harry had.

"He was a lingering spirit...." Harry began slowly, as he made eye contact with a wide-eyed Lucius.

" _ **Now he has a body..."**_

 

ृ₍⁺ꇴ⁺᷅ ृ₎₎ ՞       ृ₍⁺ꇴ⁺᷅ ृ₎₎ ՞       ृ₍⁺ꇴ⁺᷅ ृ₎₎ ՞         ृ₍⁺ꇴ⁺᷅ ृ₎₎ ՞       ृ₍⁺ꇴ⁺᷅ ृ₎₎ ՞

 

The Dark Lord was working on getting a body back. It wasn't one of his Horcruxes though, it was the main minuscule part of the soul that was left over from the many breaks of it.

Though, this leaves yet another question for him to ask.

Where is the Dark Lord's host?

Harry had tried to figure out that certain piece of information, but the mark could only do so much when the creator of it was so weak. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Harry could only hope that wherever the Dark Lord was.

_He was not far..._

Suddenly the compartment door was slammed open. Ripley jumped up on his lap, her back arching up in a threatening manner that all cats do. The black kneazle hissing at whoever opened the door. There in a doorway was an eleven-year-old girl with thick curly brown hair that looked like an untamable mess, two large front teeth, and was red-faced. As if she had been running up and down the whole train. But what stood out to Harry the most about this intruding girl. Was her scent.

**A Mudblood.**

A disgusted sneer curled itself on Harry's face. He had never expected to meet one so early on. But he was on a train to a school who accepted Muggle-borns to come and learn their magical education. The Queen Xenomorph halfling felt something inside of him repulse, now meeting one of the Engineers cheats of obtaining magic.

One of their _**halfling**_ - _parasites_.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? Neville lost his." The mudblood had said in a rather annoying and nagging voice. The girl was lucky to have magic run through her veins, or else his Xenomorph side would have decided to kill her already. To be honest, Harry was feeling nauseous by the stench of her parasitic blood, which the magic blood mixed in just barely made it more bearable. He shuddered at the memory of how he first became a Xenomorph and the stench of muggles constantly around him made it hard to even work up an appetite.

The girl seemed to be observing everyone sitting inside of the compartment of the train. Harry watched as the girl's eyes widened as they finally landed on his tall figure. Her cheeks turning a bright pink seeing how enticing he was. Somehow, she didn't seem to notice the appalled look on his face.

"There is no toad in here, look somewhere else." Draco's voice snapped at the mudblood. The girl flinched at Draco's words and glared down at the sitting blonde. Harry couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the Engineers charlatan, who had the audacity to glare at a pureblood wizard.

"That is rather rude. Do wizarding parents not teach their children proper manners?" The girl asked rather pompously. Harry took this moment to speak up.

"Wizarding children are taught better manners than the muggle raised. It's obvious which of those who are not raised in their magical heritage world when they so rudely open a door without knocking first." Harry spoke in his smooth and chilling voice. The girl turned a bright red in embarrassment, she then spun around and slammed the compartment door behind her.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, the others looking up at him with curiosity while Draco stared up at him as if he had done something most impressive. Harry gave the children a rather cunning smirk.

"Finally," He began in a dark tone. " I never thought that Mudblood would have ever left."

Harry considered that slur on Muggle-borns to be very accurate. The blood that runs through their veins is very filthy. Beings that shouldn't even exist. Cheats. Sadly though, he could not harm them. They still had magic mixed within their dirty blood. That did not mean Harry will be accepting them wholeheartedly. When he becomes Queen and takes over the Magical government to restore this beautiful world back to its former glory. Harry plans to make muggle-borns second-class citizens or much lower. Squibs, when Harry finds a way for them to use the magic that was so obviously pumping through their bodies, will be second class but have the ability to raise their status in society.

Harry glanced around the compartment to see the children both shocked and pleased with him.

"Mudblood? She was a Mudblood?" Pansy asked, her pug-face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yes, I would know so because of the disgusting stench they emit," Harry replied calmly, petting Ripley in order to calm the tense kitten.

_The children around him cackled rather wickedly._

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡.｡.:*･’(´◜◞ਊ◟◝｀)’･*:.｡.｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*        *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡.｡.:*･’(´◜◞ਊ◟◝｀)’･*:.｡.｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

It felt like ages until the Hogwarts express finally pulled up into the Hogsmeade train station. All the students began to pour out of the red train and onto the platform. Harry followed the others with graceful strides. Ripley was hiding inside of his Hogwarts robes hood because he would not allow his precious kitten to be left alone for long periods of time. Unless he knows for sure nothing will happen to her.

"Firs' years! Firs' year's ova here!" Shouted a bellowing voice. Harry's eyes quickly darted over to a giant man, practically towering over all the eleven-year-old children that surrounded him. Harry's brows rose up in surprise, not expecting one of the Hogwarts staff to be a half-giant.

"Is that all of you's?" The man asked looking over the group of first years. "Alrighty then. Follo' me to the boats."

The half-giant then lead the children down a rocky steep slope down the hill. Which Harry had tried to go down without tripping or falling down the steep path. Harry scowled the whole way down, it may have been a tradition to do this, but at least they could do was make sure the dangerous slope was much more safe for Eleven-year-old children to go down.

Once at the docks, there were small empty boats for the children to ride in. He worried about the small space compared to his rather tall and lithe form.

Hell, even he had towered over the other first years like the half-giant did. Which the other children would stare up at him with their mouths agape with awe.

"No more than four a boat!" The half-giant yelled before approaching one of the boats. Other students looked at each other than at the boat the giant man was stepping into, thinking how it wouldn't stay afloat with the man's huge girth on it. Though, Harry was the only one who could sense all the charms placed onto it so the wooden vessel would stay just above the water's surface. After all, children were going in these wooden boats in order to get to Hogwarts. If one of the boats were to sink without any precautions, that would be an endangerment to all the children. Harry watched as the boat dipped down into the water before slowly rising back up. The groaning of wood from having so much weight suddenly applied onto it could be heard. But it soon settled when the magic on the boat secured it to stay afloat.

Slowly, one by one, children would form groups of four and sit in one of the boats. Draco made sure he would be the one to sit next to Harry, which the tall raven accepted with a smile. Blaize and Pansy went off to their own boat with Daphne and one of her other friends. Which meant Crabbe and Goyle were the ones to join them in the raft.

Harry went in first with Draco coming in second to sit at his right side. But the boy was shifting around nervously, Harry's predatory aura was much more exuberant when sitting so close to him on a floating raft on a lake. When the two large boys sat behind them the boat began to tread through the water. The magical creatures pulling the boat were invisible to those who have not experienced a certain life-changing moment. Harry could not see them, so he silently wondered how it was possible to see one, and how he had to find the Hogwarts Library as soon as possible.

A warm yellow light then hit Harry's person and he snapped out of his thoughts. His intense green eyes softened and his pupils dilated at the sight of the large and ancient castle of Hogwarts. His Xenomorph senses relaxed and purred inside the back of his mind, for once it was not cautious about its new surroundings. How Harry wanted to call this place his home. But he knew he could not. This castle was meant for a...

Harry's eyes widened as his Xenomorph senses went on alert. As he stared eye wide at the primordial castle as his brain was processing an answer for whatever he was sensing.

**Hogwarts...**

_**Hogwarts was a Spaceship!** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

...

...............

..................

.....................................................

 

 

...Wait no, he was wrong. Hogwarts was not a craft built to go into outer space.

Hogwarts was constructed with the same advanced technology the magicals had invented a thousand years ago.

The technology within the ancient castle had confused Harry there for a few moments.

The castle had the technological potential to communicate to beings inside and outside of their universe. The potential to power the advanced technology that the wizards had used back a thousand years ago, at this very moment. The powerful core of Hogwarts asleep. Waiting for someone to boost the system up once again.

Now Harry realized why this castle had smelled so much like home. And he felt a great dejection fill his chest. One of the past Queens had died here. The smell of her pheromones was still left over within the walls of the castle. Her scent strong enough to reach his senses from out in the lake. It smelled as if she had built a nest within Hogwarts and died trying to protect this magical stronghold.

Somehow, someway, this magical school must have played a major role during the Civil War.

A large Cheshire cat smile stretched on his lips.

He couldn't wait to find out all of its secrets.

Some commotion from the other boats dragged him away from his insane glee when he noticed things moving around in the black water of the lake. The smooth surface of the water rippling from whatever creatures were swimming just beneath. The creatures were large bodies of magic, an aquatic species.

Harry leaned over the side of the boat, his green eyes staring down at the water. His hues trailing after the small ripples of movement. The undulations seemed to be going over to the wooden boat he was sitting in, and slowly began to circle around the raft. His eyes narrowed and slowly turned his gaze over to the Half-wizard who was in charge of taking them across the river. The half-giant looked over and frowned down at the things moving around in the water. From the frown the Hogwarts employee was making, Harry can tell whatever the circumstance was going in within the water, shouldn't be happening.

His eyes snapped back to the black water of the lake when something broke through the surface. A sharp rigid and elongated fin presented itself outside of the water, the yellow light of the castle reflecting itself off the silver and scaly skin. Harry's eyes widened as recognition dawned on him.

**_Merpeople._ **

He remembered reading on Hogwarts A History about the Black lake and how a colony of Merpeople had lived within its inky black waters. Merpeople are creatures resembling half-human, half-fish hybrids. Despite their seemingly half-blood appearance, they are a magical species entirely on their own. But like humans, merpeople come in a variety of appearances. For instance, the majority of the Black Lake Merpeople colony had green hair, yellow eyes, and grey skin.

These Merpeople also had silver tails.

The Merpeople were known to be a sapient species and would qualify for full being status if they did not, as a race, reject the classification. Although their exact level of intelligence as compared to humans is unknown, they possess many traits beyond those of mere animals. Merpeople have a developed language, Mermish, and have even created music. They could only sing though, in water, if they were to sing above the surface, it would sound like incoherent screeching. Once again, another language similar to the Xenomorphs and the Parseltongue language. But the Merpeople use their music and singing to their advantage, using it to conduct their own magic. For example, back in the times of ancient Greeks. A powerful Merman named Poseidon s, which the muggles at the time deemed him as one of their gods, thus making him water god, would use his magical powers to control the waters of the ocean. He could control massive waves, which caused major Tsunamis on the lands, The clouds in the sky and the winds to cause extremely damaging hurricanes. Poseidon had existed back when the Hogwarts founders had discovered The magical school and wondered if the Merman had help fight in the civil war. This made Harry curious if he could understand Mermish if a Merman or Mermaid were to speak to him above water. Then again, Xenomorphs are known to breathe both air and water, so it wouldn't have mattered if he knew how to speak the Mermish language.

Harry wondered why their sudden appearance was something out of the normal when the Hogwarts first years were crossing over the lake. Are they supposed to stay far away from the human younglings?

A mermaid then poked her head out from the clear black water. Her golden fish eyes staring into his emerald green. She had four spiked horns sticking out from her forehead showing her Hierarchy in this Mer-colony. The Alpha.

Her face was devoid of any emotion as her eyes observed him cautiously, then that mask began to slip the longer she had observed him. A smile curling itself on her pale blue lips that strangely resembled a puffer fish, and a row of many sharp piranha-like teeth showed themselves to Harry. To others, it was a smile which presented itself to seem like the person had planned something malicious.

But it was the opposite.

Harry can smell relief and happiness on the Alpha Mermaid.

"Queen of Xenomorphs... " The Mermaid said in a screeching like voice, which made the other children around them cover their ears from the ear piercing sound. But Harry was the one who smiled down at her. Glad that he was able to understand the Mermish language, and relieved that the Merpeople were peaceful with his kind. The Alpha Mermaid then brought her flipper like hand out from the water, and Harry accepted it, clasping their hands together. Harry held back the shutter of feeling the water magic the Mermaid had possessed tingle up his arm. And his mind is drawn to a memory. Harry closed his eyes and let the Mer-magic pull his mind into the mind magic.

The Magic that belonged to the Mermaid pulled his mind back one thousand years ago.

 

人人人人 ﾟ.+:｡ヽ(´∀｀)ﾉﾟ.+:｡ 人人人人       人人人人 ﾟ.+:｡ヽ(´∀｀)ﾉﾟ.+:｡ 人人人人       

  
The sound of a low high pitched cry echoed through the hushed waters. The clear white blue sea habited no people or mammals. Not a single thing was around the unsettling, quiet waters. The sound played again, but a little louder. It echoed through the calm waters, giving off a relaxing yet a spine-shivering feeling. It was not right, all waters of the ocean gave a home to every aquatic life, but nothing was seen insight here. The cry played again, but in an instant, there were merpeople like sirens armored in steel. Their bodies were majestic, about seven feet long with various metallic colored tails that have around five fins. As those five fins laid on the lower half of the merpeople body. The fins flowed, but have sharp point razor-edged at the bottom of each one. They moved in the currents so beautifully, yet their faces only drew death into the waters. Eyes darted forward, while they held their stances. Anger in each pair of golden yellow fish eyes wander about the blue sea. Then finally a signal has been sent out to the fighting Merpeople. The black wishbone shaped ship had exploded, its water shields down allowing the army to proceed with their plan.  
The greek Mythical god of the waters and protector of all aquatic features was known as Poseidon. A handsome, demonic, muscular, scaly blue skin merman that held a mighty gold trident in the palm of his scaly fist. His face was darker than the rest of the merpeople. His eyes pure white emptiness, except for the bloodlust of battle, while a medium sized fin was on top of his head. His silver hair and bread flowed with the water currents, Poseidon’s eyes were dead onto, something. His body was twice as long than the average merman, going about fifteen feet, while his muscular blue body was painted in heavy layers of the shell-like armor. Poseidon wore a silver chain, with gold rings hanging from the ends that dropped along with his six-pack. These were hooked onto a framed white pearl in the middle of his chest, that had silky black strips of cloth securing its spot by wrapping around his broad shoulders and wide hips.

  
Poseidon lifted his trident up high, showing the gleam of the glowing magical stone in the center of his trident. Opening his mouth he let out a loud screeching war cry, thrusting his trident towards the defenseless Derelict. The army of Merpeople returned his cry, shooting past him like torpedo’s darting towards their target. But they weren’t about to stab uselessly at the black metal ship. The aquatic magical creatures had a plan.

The thousands of Merpeople began to swirl around the Derelict, which the metal of the ship was groaning from the force of the water as it tried to exert itself upwards. The half-fishes began to swim in a spiral motion, the wishbone-shaped ship was slowly floating back, until the tip of a forming water vortex hit the spacecraft, forcing it to move along its currents. The sound of groaning metal could be heard as it was swung around and around. The merpeople narrowly being missed by the large massive ship as it was twisted around the whirlpool's tunnel.

Off to the far side, was Poseidon. His right arm swinging around his trident in a circular motion. The gemstone glowing brighter and brighter after every clockwise turn. It may seem like he was just whirling around his large spire uselessly as his army did most of the work, forming a massive whirlpool. But it was above the water’s surface where his true power was showing. The once bright white clouds had turned a dark grey color. The wind currents increasing towards the east, making the clouds billow around each other. Thunder clapping against the ocean, and just above where the Mermish made water vortex, was the eye of a forming Hurricane.

The power of the Whirlpool increased tenfold as the army of Merpeople got into a perfect rhythm. The Engineer’s ship letting out wailing noises as it was surging around inside of the whirlpool. Finally, the black metal broke from the incredible water pressure, snapping one of the horseshoe shaped ends off. The sounding of grating metal sounded echoed throughout the water.

The Derelict was being torn apart.

Slowly, the once intact spacecraft was broken apart, the ravaged pieces would clash together to make more damage to the craft then there already was. The possessions inside of the spacecraft began to pour out, only to join in with the spiraling force of the vortex. Being tossed around at incredible speeds. One of those possessions being the actual beings of Engineers.Their body’s still in their protective space suits. But those advanced ensembles can only do so much. The bodies of the giant aliens soon became mangled and torn while being tossed around in the crushing spiral of the whirlpool. The wind currents being created by the hurricane up above made it feel as if they were being sucked around in a Black Hole.

Poseidon stopped his motions, everything complete as his army kept swimming around in perfect sync. But he knew this was only the beginning.

**This is what Mother Magic wants.**

And when Mother Magic wants **_something_** , her children will _**succeed**_  in satisfying her.

Poseidon looked up at the chaotic storm he had caused up above on the surface, the waves of water moving furiously around.

 

_**From there he can smell the blood of war forming.** _

 

 

 人人人人 へ( ﾟｪﾟ)＿ 人人人人        人人人人 へ( ﾟｪﾟ)＿ 人人人人

 

 

 

Harry let out a loud gasp as he pulled his head back out of the water. His head soaked. Apparently, the Alpha Mermaid had pulled him under. and even if he was half Xenomorph, coming out of an ancient memory always caused his lungs to burn as if he were using them for the first time. The Alpha mermaid calmly waited for him to catch his breath. His ears ringing and he heard the faint muffled and concerned voice of Draco. With his shoulders heaving up and down. His eyes did not once break contact with the yellow gold fish eyes. Not caring about his wet hair, since he could easily fix it later with a few drying charms. Water trailing down his face from his soaked black tresses.

His right-hand twitching, his indexes spasming over his palm, indicating something had been placed there...

  
Harry pulled his hand back towards him, his hand closed into a fist holding the foreign spherical shaped object in his fist. Slowly he opened it, his face aglow with a bright golden color from whatever was in his hand. In the center of his pale palm, was a pearl.

This was no normal white pail pearl. This small sphere was clear like glass, and in the center was a moving cloud of golden dust, which glowed brightly in the center of his palm. But what had Harry so awestruck about to the pearl in his hand. Was a Key.

A key to a power source.

Harry had looked at the Alpha mermaid with both shock and elation, as he realized why she had given this to him. Slowly, his eyes looked back at Hogwarts and where the no dormant power core was resting in its center. Collecting dust for who knows how long just waiting to be turned on again. His eyes then went back to the medium-sized neon yellow pearl in his hand and he tried to not stare at it for too long and admire the gift the Alpha mermaid had given him. Which the mermaid smiled at him once again, before dipping her head back into the water. Harry stared at the water for a few moments to see if the Alpha Mermaid would poke her head out again, but when it came clear she was done, he turned his attention back to the peace offering that he had just received from the Merpeople colony that lived in the Black Lake of Hogwarts. Draco beside him was also staring at the pearl-like marble in Hadrian's hand. Mouth agape in disbelief at what he just saw. But he wasn't the only one sporting the same look, so was the Half-giant.

Obviously what had happened in that moment...

 

**Never happened before at Hogwarts.**

 

 ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)      ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)      ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)       ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)

 

Once the boats had docked at their destination. The children followed the large man up a stone staircase. And Harry couldn't help but sigh in frustration how there was a perfectly well built, and safe, the staircase going up a steep hill to Hogwarts. But they kept the vertical rocky steep slope dangerous for children to trip and fall down. Huffing, Harry continued to descend the stairs, following after all the other children, his hands busily fixing his hair back to its proper state before dunking it into the black water in order to see the Memory. The blonde Malfoy to busy marveling at the beauty of the ancient magical castle.

The Half giant then handed off the first years off to a witch called Professor McGonagall, which he knew the name from the Hogwarts acceptance letter back in July. She seemed to eye the group of first years carefully, her olive green eyes then made contact with Harry's intense emerald hues. And the old woman seemed to take a double-take at the site of him. Confusion marring on her face. Harry wondered if she was trying to figure out whose offspring he was from her many generations of students that were under her care. She seemed to collect herself, now bringing her harsh gaze back to the group of eager and nervous eleven-year-olds.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly,” Minerva's gaze swept across the first years as she began her speech.

“The Sorting is the ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

  
“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return for you when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.” The Headmistress finished off, turning a heel and leaving the first years to themselves. The children began to whisper amongst each other, and some not too subtly pointing fingers at him. Probably asking those around who the beautiful tall being was. Draco seemed smug about it too, some envious glares being pointed at the blonde as he stood proudly beside Harry. The Death Eater children slowly began to group around them, eyeing Harry with both caution and awe. Harry let his mind trail off thinking about the sorting. The four houses would be an interesting experience. He had thought about Hufflepuff, the house of Loyalty and Hard Working. Sadly, he could not fit into the house of yellow and black. If he were not a Queen and a normal Xeno than yes, he would be a perfect fit into Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was definitely a house he did not belong in, and even if he was a good candidate for the house, he did not want to lose his alliance with the Malfoy heir. Ravenclaw was definitely tempting, how he always craved to absorb every bit of knowledge he could. Enjoyed the scents of pages from books, and the way he can observe a situation and the outcomes of each path. But Slytherin, the house of Cunning and Ambition, for natural born leaders. It perfectly matched with his Royal status. Not only that, the founder of the house was one of the first magicals to speak with his kind and helped aid the next Queen Xenomorph and her nest. He would be proud to be sorted into the house of Snakes.

Conversation within the group of children tried to prod Draco to reveal who the bizarre and alluring tall male. But before the Platinum blonde could answer the children, a girl had screamed abruptly. The eleven-year-old had jumped back and into her friend behind her, causing both of them to stumble and fall onto the stone floor.

That commotion was enough to cause the other students to avert their attention to the two girls, and some had screamed as well, seeing what had terrified the girls so much.

There were two ghosts, both male and wearing Medieval clothing. Both having a rather deep conversation about a particular spirit named Peeves. The two spirits stopped in front of the first years, apologizing and saying that they did not know the group of small children were there. Harry scoffed at this, he would bet a galleon they did this every year. FLoating out of the walls and surprising the children with their presence. The two dead men proceeded to tell the children about the days of when they were alive and attending Hogwarts, emphasizing on their own personal house they have been sorted into.

“I hope you will consider on being sorted into Hufflepuff, my own house you should know-” Before the man could continue, Minerva McGonagall, or Professor McGonagall, had come back out. A stern look present on her face, a scrutinizing glare pointed at the two ghosts. Which the while pale spirits slowly floated back into the walls. The woman turned her attention back to the little children, who were looking at her nervously.

“We are ready for you. Please follow me into the Great hall.” The woman spoke turning a heel to lead the children down the hall and to two large wooden doors. Which automatically opened when there was a shorter distance between the group of children and large wide doors. Both doors opened simultaneously to reveal the large and enchanted hall filled with hundreds of pre-teens and teens. Harry closed his eyes as he felt a rush of ancient magic pass through him, his senses on fire as he felt the amazing ancient magic seeped into the walls of the castle increase tenfold. His feet began to move on their own as he followed the line of small children, which narrowed down in order to walk down the center. Where four long and wide dark oak tables sat in the great hall, housing the older years. Who seemed to try and observe the newcomers walking into the hallway. Harry’s eyes automatically shot up to the ceiling, his gaze passing the hundreds of floating candles lighting up the hall, to the enchanted canopy above. The amazing clear night sky could be seen, the white stars glowing brightly in the darkness. It may seem like some complicated charm that only shows the weather of the present day, but Harry can sense it can do more.

It can show more than just earth’s weather, but different planets weather as well. Show images of galaxies and stars forming in cosmic dust clouds. Show the images of different solar systems around in the universe. Harry couldn’t wait to figure out the secrets behind those charms above his head.

Magic was so impressive.

His attention on the beautiful ceiling above was short lived like every moment Harry took to himself. He started to notice that after passing a group of students, one of then would elbow their neighbor or put a hand on their shoulder and furiously shake it until they got their attention. Then proceeded to point towards Harry once they got that person's attention. The annoyed look that they would give to the person who constantly battered them to get their attention, melted away as they landed on Harry. Their eyes widening and mouth dropped open agape at the beautiful being gracefully waltzing down the Great Hall. Eyes of hundreds of students staring at him with shock and awe.

“Bloody hell, who is that?”

“I-is that really a first year?”

“I hadn’t heard of transfers coming in this year...How could that person be a first year?”

“How can a bloody eleven-year-old be that tall?”

“They are so beautiful…”

“I really hope he is a transfer.”

  
As much as he enjoyed the reactions and amusing commentary, it was getting a bit old. But nonetheless, Harry felt a smug satisfaction as he literally had all of the hundreds of occupants in the great hall notice on him. He held his head high, a bright smile on his face.

That smile slipped off his lips as his hand went up to his scar, as it started to itch and burn. It was normal for his scar to start to irritate at random times but...This time it was different. The magic in his scar was reacting, pushing against his skin as a nail would do to a magnet…

Harry’s eyes widened.

Could it be?

No, it possibly couldn’t…

Why would the _**Dark Lord**_ have any motives to be in Hogwarts?

When he had yet to have full possession of a body of magic?

His green eyes darted everywhere, looking for a certain pinpoint at the tug of the Dark Lord’s magic that his scar was reacting to. But it was so weak, he couldn’t narrow it down to a specific location yet. But one thing is for sure… It was at the Staff’s table.

Maybe it was just his scar acting up. There was no way the Dark Lord could even be in Hogwarts, hell even one of the staff in Hogwarts. Not with the Headmaster of the school who was a biased Light Lord. Though, it would be extremely beneficial for Harry’s part if Voldemort was here. He could persuade the Lord of Magic to be his mate… If the man was up to his standards and agreed to reabsorb all his broken soul pieces.

  
Harry forced his attention back to reality as the Headmistress came back with a stool… and a very old and dirty looking hat. The children in front of him began to look at each other incredulously then at the hat. But they could not see what Harry could see. That hat was extremely powerful and held a large amount of magic. Not only that, but he felt as if he was having a Deja vu moment. He had once seen this hat before, and something of great importance was going to come from the ancient leathery brown hat. Besides its great powerful magical aura, it also had a strange musky scent to it. That black was burning in the back of his mind as he tried to figure out why it was so familiar to him. This was Godric Gryffindor’s hat, this old leathery mop had lived through the war on top of the man’s head. Why the hell was it not informing anyone about the past wars? The struggle that the magicals had to go through in order to gain their home back in their hands? All the blood spilled onto the lands that were meant to peaceful? Did that mean nothing to one of the Hogwarts founders?

But what if the sorting hat could not share his wisdom? If so then why? Could the higher elves prophecy have something to do with one of the last pieces of ancient history that had lived through the war, not tell the future of the magical world to the future witches and wizards? Harry’s hand twitched, his fingers moving his claws around threateningly. How he hated not knowing everything.

It made him feel weak.

“Abbot, Hannah!”

And so the sorting began.

Harry watched as children, one by one were called up, put the hat on top of their heads, and be sorted into one of the four houses. Both Heir’s Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin, as expected of course. The Mudblood was named Hermoine Granger, the girl looked nervous as the hat sat on her head for the longest of times. Harry’s brow furrowed as he noticed a rather annoyed aura come from the hat.

W-Was the Mudblood seriously fighting against the sorting hat?!

Honestly, even if it wasn’t truly known for its great history, it was still known as one of the objects from the four founders of Hogwarts. It wasn’t until the hat have given into the demands of the child and called out.

“Gryffindor!’

Harry snorted. He was sure to avoid the house, but he most definitely did not want to be sorted into the den of lions. The time finally came around to Draco’s name to be called, the Blonde actually looked a bit nervous as he approached the hat, and before the brown leather hat could touch his head, it called out.

“Slytherin!”

Harry smiled in approval as the Blonde swaggered his way over to the table of silver and green. When it came to the P’s, Pansy went up first and was sorted into Slytherin like all the rest of the Death Eater children.

“Potter, Harry.”

Harry’s brow furrowed at this. His full name should have been called, not his nickname. He then recalled his nickname being used for his Hogwarts letter as well. Was it because that shortened version of his name was so popular among the wizarding masses that it was considered as his official name? Did no one at all ever to think to look at his bloody birth certificate? Sighing heavily through his nose, Harry squared his shoulders and gracefully walked up. He felt the piercing gaze of both Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape, the two who he had met only a month ago, and both were observing his new appearance. Though, Snape was having a hard time hiding away his shock. Harry had grown a lot more since then, and his appearance was...inhuman. Ignoring the baby blue eyes on his person from Albus Dumbledore, Harry lifted the hat up to his head and sat down on the stool patiently. He felt the hat twitch and come to life on top of his skull, and then came a breathless elated deep voice.

_**“Your Majesty…”** _

**“You have returned.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> Doesn't everyone love cliffhangers? Especially those teasers.
> 
> Now let's get into the Good news before we get into the questions, shall we!! Someone drew FANART!!AND It's AMAZING!!
> 
> https://scontent.fntr3-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t35.0-12/22095601_1726955197316159_1351972008_o.jpg?oh=833206cd77ae74356f9abf7a9a37d2a8&oe=59CF6636
> 
> Here is da Link!! And it's by Asura_Hozuki on A03 and here is her DeviantArt! areli-p-rabbit.deviantart.com
> 
> Now let's get into the Fanart if you guys want to draw some fanart or show off your amazing works to me I have an Instagram called NekoMama34, hit me up there. Or just message me on A03 and I will respond as soon as I can. If you have stuff on DeviantArt and want me to make an account on there I shall. But I just wanted to show off the amazing work that Asura_Hozuki, visit her and give her great big thanks for me!
> 
> Now for Questions!:
> 
> What House should Harry be sorted into?  
> Slytherin  
> Ravenclaw  
> or  
> Xenomorph house (Yes I am bringing this up again I know)
> 
> What should the albino House elf name be as well as gender?
> 
> And Should Harry be adopted by the Malfoys? Or should that wait until the third year?
> 
> Please tell me in the comments! I love you all!! Thanks for all the support!
> 
> ＼_(ω・｀*)ゞ Chapter 9 is in the making! Ｉ ￡ονё Υου…..φ┃*･ω･*┃


	10. Snakes, Ravens, and Xeno's OH MY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY STUFF, SORTINGS, AND Gifts!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KILLLLL MEEEEE PLEEEAAASSSEEEE
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH
> 
> I AM SO SORRY!!!
> 
> JUST LIFE AND BEING A FAILURE!!!
> 
> Finally I am here with a new chapter and honestly, I am about to punch my computer in because i was going to update it earlier but it decided to freeze on me while I was editing and delete all of my work so yeah. Again I had to retype the mother-fucking chapter while sick and filled with anxiety about grades. So yeah, this chapter is actually long and tedious, and honestly, I am so going to re-write it later in the future. I just want to move on to the next chapter and Get some eggs pumping out of Harry and Tom ruling over the world!!  
> For those of you who have been watching and reading my notes on other stories, I am going to explain what the words mean.  
> Holo- is short for a hologram, for a hologram to be played during Harry's sortings recorded by the four founders. I decided that is a bit too early on within the story to do that.  
> Story- Was for the sorting hat to tell a story about the war all founders fought in and what wizarding society was like, etc. I decided it was too early and making the story move on to fast.  
> Gift- Is where Harry is gifted the House of Slytherin from Salazar Slytherin himself to prove even after he had passed he will still be loyal to the Xenomorph kind.
> 
> Anyways I am done! Enjoy the Story!

_**2,000 Years Ago…** _

 

 

A Derelict hovered over Earth's moon. Like an unwanted shadow over the lunar sphere. The vast blue and green planet looked so innocent, so peaceful, unknowing of what was about to happen to it, as well as the creatures that lived on its surface. The Engineers inside of the ship knew that the earthling beings were dangerous. The creatures possessed a power that the aliens had never seen before. And they did not want to face that power head on. So, instead of going down and dealing with the creatures themselves, and have lots of unnecessary death on their part. they are sending down an impregnated Engineer down to the strange foreign planet. In hopes that the creature growing inside of the chest of one of their own will kill off the strange power possessing dwellings. They are willing to take a risk on a Xeno infestation, but their work is far more important. And they are more than familiar with taking care of a Xenomorph pestilence.

 

  
A black drone was then shot out from the center of the wishbone-shaped ship. The dark bean shaped spacecraft darted towards Earth’s atmosphere in order to enter it. As it passed through the Thermosphere of the planet, rough pieces of the drone fall off. Only leaving a smooth black reflective surface of a floating sphere.

 

  
The globule floated quietly down to a center of a large evergreen forest, and onto the soft green grass of the forest floor. Birds flew off branches of trees that surrounded the open patch of green grass the black drone sphere had landed on. White steam escaped from inside, as the outline of an Oval shaped door appeared. After a few moments, the door rolled open, a large muscular white hand grasped at one of the edges. A 9-foot white humanoid figure pulled itself out. It’s black beady eyes looking around the green forest it was in. The white alien slowly put a barefoot on the soft green sod, testing its stability. Once both feet were both on the Earth, the drone door closed again. The Engineer turned around, watching as the spheroid floated away, going into the bright blue sky of the Earth.

 

  
The Engineer looked away from the sky and to the forest it was in, looking around cautiously. He then suddenly hunched over, it’s mouth open in a silent scream. The white giant feels to his knees, curling into a fetal position. The bald alien then tossed it’s head back, making its spine arch forward. Drool and red crimson now escaping through the open mouth.

 

  
There, you can see something move in his chest, forcing it out more. The sound of the Humanoid rib bones breaking could be heard in the now silent forest. Something was inside of the Engineer and was trying to force it’s way out. The Alien’s large white hands shakily reached over to his chest, his pale fingernails scratching at his white skin as the lump of a dome-shaped head could be seen underneath the Engineer’s epidermis. Finally, the skin broke, dark crimson blood splattered onto the forest floor. The now dead carcass of the Engineer hit the ground, his legs still bent awkwardly from his kneeling before.

 

  
A sleek navy blue alien slid out of the open chest, a grey umbilical cord still connecting the newborn alien to the Engineers chest.

 

  
Slowly, the strange new alien stood up. It’s limbs wobbly and skinny like a newly born calf. The sharply pointed dome-like head of the newborn rose up, it’s mouth opening to reveal white human teeth. The strange Xeno let out an angry hiss, it’s mouth opening wider as a second jaw suddenly popped out, revealing sharp jagged teeth.

 

  
**The first ever Xenomorph to be born on Earth.**

  
_**A Deacon.** _

 

  
  


 

  
(A/N: Deacon’s are not introduced until the movie Prometheus, these Xeno’s come from Engineers and are born without tails or the normal shootout second jaw. the Deacon is also Skinnier and frailer than the normal Xenomorph, but it is taller then a human Xeno, it can grow to at least 16 feet tall, and is born with a sharper pointed head. The Deacon does not have any eyes, but it is able to see through echolocation. )

 

  
_**1,000 years later…** _

  
_“Is it true that the Xenonem come from another world?”_

  
The Xenomorph looked over to the Wizard speaking to her. His voice still had the deep and hissy quality from using the snake tongue.

  
“My kind is not from your world, yes.” She answered, grabbing one of the limbs of yet another dead pink pig. The Xenomorph then used her strength to tear the leg off of the Mammal’s bloody corpse.

  
“Were you born on this planet?” Slytherin asked, his green eyes cautiously watching her sharp bloody black indexes.

  
“Yes, I was born on this planet.”

  
“How do you know your species are from another planet if you were born on Earth?” The wizard asked next.

  
“My species have what you creatures call a Bio-chemical memory. No matter how many lives we live, short or long. The Queens will remember it and pass it down to her children.” The Xenomorph replied before tearing into the fatty limb of the poor pig she practically slaughtered.

  
“After a Queen dies, can your species move into a new nest? Or gain other memories from other Queens?” Slytherin continued, still translating back and forth between parseltongue and English for the goblin.

  
“We as a species are only loyal to one nest. Never Multiple. Because there is never more then one Queen, if there was, each nest would fight against one another for dominance. If one of the Queen’s were to die, the opposing Xenomorphs nest would be completely destroyed. No Queen means no function, no more production-“

  
“No leadership,” Slytherin whispered out to finish for the Xeno.

  
“Is that your species society?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Absolutely fascinating.” The man said in an awe-filled tone. Silence then filled the room, and the Xenomorph took this moment to tear more into the delicious flesh of her kill.

  
“Even though your species is known to have only one Queen, what about a king?” Slytherin asked. The Xeno scoffed, though it sounded it was huffing out some air.

  
“Useless. A Queen has no need for a male to mate with in order to produce eggs.”

  
“What if there was a need?”

  
“Queen’s have yet to run into that problem.”

  
Slytherin stopped asking his questions, a hand curled up under his chin. Thinking about what next question to ask.

  
“How do you know all of this? You have lost your queen just recently, how is it that you can recall these Bio-Chemical memories?” The wizard asked.

  
The Xenomorph felt it’s chest tighten in a painful way at the reminder of her mother’s death.

  
“yes, it is true my Queen is dead. But she has chosen me to become the next.” The black alien stopped when Slytherin jolted up at attention, staring at the black creature in shock.

  
“You are to become the next Queen?” Slytherin asked his voice barely above a whisper. The Xenomorph can sense his heart racing inside of his chest by the adrenaline that started to course through his veins.

  
“That is what I told you, did I not?” She replied sounding rather annoyed.

  
“I-I apologize… But how is it possible for you to become the Next Queen? Do all Xenonem have the power to become Queens?” Slytherin prodded on.

  
“Only Specific Xenonem are chosen to morph into a Queen. But only if there is no host to take on the royal embryo, or if the Queen does not have the time to produce a royal egg.”

  
“Morph? Do you mean to evolve?” Slytherin asked sounding breathless at the information he was receiving.

  
“Correct. I can morph into the next Queen. Only because the Queen before gave me permission, since I have proved myself to be worthy of such an honorable position.”

  
“Once the goblins set you free on the land they have given you…That means you will be able to Morph into the next queen and make your nest?” Slytherin asked, his eyes wide with shock and elation.

  
“Of course, it is my duty to do so.”

  
After that, Slytherin excused himself once more, going over to the goblin. The quill and parchment floating beside the peach colored creature were still scribbling furiously away. The Xenomorph then looked down at the bloodstained ground, her reflection could be seen within the pool of crimson liquid. The black alien dropped the limb onto the puddle of blood, no longer have the appetite of eating. She then looked around the room again, just wanting to get out of the prison it was in. The Xenomorph was a creature not meant for confinement. Even if she herself was born in a prison, along with all her other siblings.

  
Along with her mother…

  
Her attention turned back to the Parseltongue speaker when he approached again.

  
“You will be able to produce eggs, but how will the Facies Amplexator’s be able to pass on the embryo?” Slytherin asked.

  
“Those who carry the precious load must find good hosts, creatures around the nest will suffice.” She answered.

  
“But what if those creatures nearby are not compatible on being impregnated?” Slytherin was then met with silence.

  
“I am willing to give you hosts, your majesty. Though, there is one request that I have for you.”

  
Another tempting offer, with proper hosts, her children would be able to be born healthy and strong. She also would rather trust this wizard then the goblins creature beings who were keeping her locked up.

  
“What is this request of yours?” She asked cautiously.

  
“Allow both me and the goblins to watch your state of morphing into the next Queen.”

  
The Xenomorph suddenly stood up tall, her body tense. She then let out an angry hiss, backing away from Salazar. This surprised the wizard, not expecting such hostile reactions from the Xenomorph when just moments before she was acting docile and calm.

  
“No.” She growled out, drool escaping through her clenched teeth.

  
“This upsets you, why is that?” Slytherin asked, his voice sounding urgent and panicked. He did not want to lose the trust of the Xenonem so easily.

  
“A Xenomorph in its state of Morphing into the next Queen is where they are at their most vulnerable. Completely immobile, and unable to defend oneself from Predators.” Slytherin calmed down, understanding why the black sleek creature was so suddenly upset. It was because she was worried about how she would be completely impotent.

  
“What if I can reassure you that you will be completely safe within my hands?” Slytherin asked. The Xeno seemed to scrutinize the wizard for a few quiet moments.

  
“You can, but you must prove yourself.” She answered. Slytherin looked relieved at this prospect, he then reaches up into his robes, pulling out a locket of heavy gold, with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front.

  
“This is the Slytherin locket, something of great important value to me and those before me. Something I do not stray from, nor do I give away so lightly. But in this situation, I am willing to give it to you, to prove my loyalty, and that I will stay here.” The Wizard explained, letting the locket hanging from his hand. The black alien creature cocked it’s head to the side, observing the piece of jewelry, and yes, she could sense this was a great importance to the magical human being.

  
“I accept this as a sign of your word.” She said, one of her long black clawed hands reaching out. Palm up and open, waiting for the golden locket to be placed within her hand. The wizard’s breath caught in his throat, hesitant to put the golden lavaliere in the Xenomorph hand. Finally, Slytherin did put his family heirloom in the black extremity. The black alien suddenly turned towards the wall. Walking towards the brick surface, it stopped only inches from it. she began to regurgitate the food she just ate and spat it against the wall. Her resin acid suddenly began to grow at incredible rates, climbing the stone wall like vines. All three occupants in the room watched it form and grow, and when the Xenomorph was satisfied with its length, she continued her pattern as the black goo formed together in a web-like a pattern. Flexing her long fingers, the Xeno tried to calm her nerves as she let the webbing start to form where she would rest for hours to mold into the queen. Slytherin stood where he was, dumbfounded and hypnotized by the sudden shift in the atmosphere and the new substance on the walk. She climbed up the wall, the chains behind her clinked and rattled as she moved. Once she was in the open circle of her resting place, she had curled into a fetal position. The Xenomorph felt the warm and slimy substance of the gelatin acid curl around her. As the now newly cocooned Xenomorph in place, Slytherin slowly approached the Xeno swathe. The man then gently slid a hand across the smooth black substance of the Web, his whole body shuddered at the chilling feeling of fear run through him.

  
_**“Xenomorphs are such beautiful creatures… Aren’t they?”** _

  
After that, Slytherin would wait in the large stone cell where the Xenonem was morphing into the Next Queen. The man staid there, day and night, staring at the outline of the black creature within its black swathe. The wizard felt like an excited child waiting for a butterfly to hatch out of a cocoon.

  
Salazar barely slept, in fact, he had put a stinging hex charm on himself to keep himself from completely falling asleep. Dark purple bags were now forming underneath his once bright emerald green eyes. The color of them now a dull color from exhaustion. A black stubble now growing on his once smooth and hairless face. He now sat on his knees, his shoulders slouched and his eyes dazedly staring at the outlined form of the Xenomorph in the fetal position she was in. He started to wonder if something was wrong. If the Xeno had actually died during the morphing process to become a Queen.

  
That’s when Salzar started to panic on the inside. Had he lost his chance to watch a Xeno evolution? Lost his family heirloom locket? What would happen then? Would he have to wait until he was retired from his position as one of the four headmasters of Hogwarts? Until he was old and wrinkly? Until-

  
_“Salazar.”_

  
The man gasped when he felt a rough hand upon his shoulder. Whipping around to face the hand's owner. His emerald green eyes then met the fierce golden eyes of Godric Gryffindor.

  
The man was wearing his normal red and gold robes, a long furred cape going down from the man’s shoulders, attached by two loin head claps carved from goblins gold. His robes were a more modern style, exposing his Maroon overcoat and gold button up shirt underneath. His breeches a black color to balance out all the gold and red.

  
He was tall, taller then Salazar, with muscular broad shoulders. The man had sideburns running down his square jawline. long curly red hair tied back in a man bun with some gold enchanted string. His red beard growing on his jawline to his chin was neatly trimmed and looked soft to the touch. The red facial hair was styled to look razor sharp, with a small curl from the end of his beard growing out from his chin.

  
“Godric…” Salazar rasped out in his dry voice. The large man’s eyes softened with concern and kneeled down at the other wizard’s side.

  
“By the gods Salzar, you have been missing for almost a month without noting me, Rowena, OR Helga where you have gone,” Godric said in a light scolding tone.

  
“Godric…” Salazar repeated rather stupidly, his mind still processing that the man was there in the dungeon room as him.

  
“Yes it’s me, you must be really out of it to repeat my name so many times.” The ginger said sifting around and wrapped his arms around the lithe and tired man in front of him.

  
“Look at your face, you never let your own facial hair grow this long.” The man lightly joked and Slytherin let out a snort.

  
“Says the one who is growing his out.”

  
‘And says the one who complained how scratchy it was, but could not stop smothering my face with kisses for hours on end.” Salazar groaned in annoyance at Godric’s words. The wizard always got an embarrassed whenever the other got romantic out in public. It was nice when there was no eye watching them, and in the privacy of the walls of Hogwarts. But out in a setting where there was a possibility of someone stumbling across one of his weaknesses, he felt so...exposed.

  
“I must be out of it since this is the first time you are winning in a conversation.” The larger man lets out a booming laugh.

  
“Must be.... That means you need to come home. Come back to Hogwarts.” Godric spoke in a soft voice, one of his large hands carded through the long raven black silk hair of Salazar Slytherin.

  
“I can’t. I have to stay here.” Salazar croaked out in a weak voice.

  
“But why? There is no need for you to sit in a dark cell for days on end.” Godric asked concern lacing in his voice.

  
“I promised her I would stay,” Slytherin said and pointed over at the wall in front of him. Gryffindor’s golden eyes followed over to the direction the other was pointing at and his mouth fell open in shock.

  
“Salazar… I-Is that…?”

  
Salazar suddenly got a burst of energy. The adrenaline pumping through his veins as he finally got the chance to share this amazing discovery with someone else. The wizard now sitting him

  
“Aye, it is. A Xenonem. But this particular Xenonem is special. It has the ability to morph into a Matriarch.”

  
“A Queen?!” Godric gasped staring at Salazar in shock now. Which the man gave the other a rather smug smirk.

  
“Aye.”

  
“So you are now waiting for her to evolve into the next Queen.”

  
“Aye.”

  
“Bu-But how? How do you know this? How do the goblins know this?” Gryffindor was honestly curious about the Xeno species. And why the Yujata were so fascinated on hunting this creature down.

  
“Xenonem can understand Parseltongue.” This statement made Gryffindor blanch.

  
“They can understand a Magical language?” Godric asked incredulously.

“I was just as surprised as you, you know? But yes, they understand a magical language Godric. This is a groundbreaking discovery. That means the Xeno and Magical species are in a way related. This will help us understand Mother Magic and the origins of Magic itself!” Salazar said, and Gryffindor can see the light start to form again within the man’s dull emerald green eyes. Bringing them back to their bright natural state. Godric smiled down at his lover, a hand now resting on the man’s cheek.

  
“If Rowena were here, she would practically hang you by your robes until you gave her all the specific details about this event.” He said chuckling, and Salazar groaned, looking down at the stone floor.

  
“Don’t remind me…”

  
_**Crack** _

  
Both wizards jumped to attention, looking eye wide at the Xeno cacoon, the black webbing splitting open, revealing a dark navy blue underneath.

  
Salazar and Godric took multiple steps back until they were at the back wall of the dungeon. The sound of something shifting around and peeling skin could be heard throughout the large stone cell. A large Xenonem foot slammed onto the ground.

  
There, now out of the black goo cacoon. Stood a twenty-five-foot Xenonem queen. Her skin slick and clean from just being evolved from the protective shell. Her colors more defined eve in the dim lighting of the dungeon room. She opened her mouth, revealing those large white sharp incisors. The Queen Xenonem then let out a furious roar, throwing its head back. It's too small mini arms on her chest flailing around as she roared. The sound of it made the very ground shake that matched the same intensity of an earthquake.

  
Instead of being terrified like every normal human being would, both male magicals could only stare at the scene with awe and wonder.

  
_“... And just like a beautiful butterfly hatching out of a cocoon, came a beautiful being known as the Xenonem Matriarch. Never had me nor Godric have seen something so beautiful. Though, I did not know the many sacrifices and choices I had to make for this being, for this faith I had in the Xenonem species. It changed me, it changed Godric Gryffindor, it changed Rowena Ravenclaw, and it changed Helga Hufflepuff. All four founders of Hogwarts have changed for the betterment of the Magical world. Sadly, during that path of change. Godric and I had to break apart the relationship we had built together… And agreed, in another life, we can be togetheris And have that dream we had tried to build together in that other life… In that simple beautiful castle, we were to build together in the Congo Basin Rainforest in Africa. A dream yes, but a happy dream that I wish we had pursued in our lives as we grew old and had families of our own...”_

  
_**-Salazar Slytherin** _

_(A/N: Not my best, this part of the story actually makes me cringe a lot so I will be doing some edits and re writes in this chapter later in the future;-; Also, yeah I totally made Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin a couple. Plus this is before Godric got all fat so his is like a ripped viking. Fight Me on this because they were totally a couple before the magical war.)_  
_**_______________________________________________________________** _

 

_**Present Day...** _

 

**“Your Majesty…**

  
_**You have returned.”** _

  
Harry let a large smile spread on his lips. Hearing such an awe and elated tone come from such an ancient and powerfully enchanted hat. The entirety of the Great hall was silent, eagerly waiting to see what house the “Boy-Who-Lived” will be sorted into.

  
“Indeed, I have returned, though I must inform you that I am not the Queen you knew back when the Hogwarts Founders were still breathing,” Harry replied back to the hat, not physically, but mentally. The sorting hat nodded solemnly.

  
“I have been warned about that yes… I am just relieved that the World is truly not doomed to crumble.” The hat replied.

  
“I couldn’t agree more. Though may I ask something of you?”

  
“You may ask me anything you wish your Majesty.”

  
“Can you implant memories into others heads? It obvious that the Hogwarts Founders had enchanted you with the power of mind magic. Would it be possible for you to pass down events that you yourself had witness?” Harry asked, hoping to finally get some answers on the Hogwarts founders and the Queen they had interacted with.

  
“Ah, but alas, I am afraid I cannot.” Harry frowned at this, confused on why the hat cannot pass down memories. “Yes I am enchanted by the Magic of the Mind, but it only enables me to read one's mind and determine which house they are to be sorted into. If I was able to pass down the knowledge of the pass into minds of the students I am placed upon. Then I would have already done so these past miserable years.”

  
“I understand. It must be maddening for you to keep silent and watch as the Wizarding World slowly becomes deformed and biased.” Harry replied, sympathizing for the ancient object on his head.

  
“Indeed. Though even if I am not able to pass down memories, I am able to speak what I have witnessed and the tasks each Founder as set for me.” Harry shuffled around in the bench he was sitting on, his body tense with alert, his back straightening.

  
“And what are these tasks?” Harry asked curiously.

  
“My first task was set by Godric Gryffindor, to sort first-year students to one of the four houses, and only to give his sword to those who show the most Bravery for a good cause… My second task was set by Helga Hufflepuff, to inform the next Queen of the gift she had left behind for you and help aid in your quests. Just as the other had done, in her own time of Darkness”

  
“Lady Helga Hufflepuff… she had left me a gift?” Harry asked, his voice filled with awe.

  
“Aye, she had. She knew that when you came to Hogwarts you would have yet to make your nest. So she left you behind one of her most loyal and trusted house elves.” The sorting hat had answered.

  
“How? House-elves may have a long lifespan, but even they die after a full century.”

  
“Even if Wizards had their own technology, we have mimicked some of the Engineers creations.” The sorting hat spat the word Engineers with a disgusted tone. Harry realized what the sorting hat was talking about.

  
“The founders have their own Hibernation Capsule?”

  
“The hibernation pod was crafted both by Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. A product that Rowena herself prided over creating. She managed used her studies on the Stasis charm and her own power source in order to create it. But she could not have done it without Helga’s natural magics. With Rowena’s brilliant new charms and Helga’s impressive natural magics, the hibernation capsule can last twice as long than the Engineer’s own pods, and because of their creation, they were able to make more. Magical Hibernation pods were then used to help wizards with space travel.” The Sorting hat continued.

  
“So Witches and Wizards had started to explore the wonders of the Universe.” Harry wasn’t surprised, of course, Magicals would have been curious about the wonders of the Universe.

  
“Sadly, Magical’s did not get far, Wizarding kind had only been able to manage to reach Mars until Predators had attacked Wizarding Space satellites and shuttles. It was a very sad day for Rowena when she could not study the red planet.” Harry felt his blood boil. Of course, the aliens would have done that, they did not want the Magical’s to start exploring too far and get any ideas about taking over their kind.

  
“I cannot say I am surprised.” Harry scoffed out. “We are getting off topic, as much as I enjoy learning new things about the Founders of Hogwarts, I need to know where this hibernation capsule is.”

  
“Of course your Majesty, it is in the Room of Requirement, a room Helga Hufflepuff had left behind for the students of Hogwarts. For the purpose of the students if they are in a time of need within the walls of Hogwarts. Its location is on the Seventh floor in the left corridor of Hogwarts. You will need to call to it yourself though, in order for the room to appear for you.” The hat explained.

  
“Thank you, you have been a great service. You have completed the task Helga Hufflepuff has given you.” Harry praised the enchanted hat.

  
“You flatter me, My Queen.”

  
“What tasks had Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin has given you?” Harry asked.

  
“Lady Ravenclaw had given me the task to give you her research she had gathered on the Xenomorph species, in hopes that it would aid you and your future children. Sadly, the Journal that holds all of her studies was given to her daughter. And is no longer left in the place it was originally supposed to be in. Rowena’s daughter spirit is within the walls of Hogwarts, so you must seek out the spirit of Helena Ravenclaw.”

  
“She must have been as fascinated as Salazar Slytherin while studying the past Xenomorph Queen.”

  
“Rowena was infatuated. She herself had tried to completely understand why The Xenomorph was so dormant around Magical Beings. Both her and Salazar had come to a theory, but it is unclear if it is accurate or not.”

  
“Many inaccurate theories have been happening to me these past few weeks,” Harry muttered under his breath. “Can you tell me the theory Lady Ravenclaw and Sir Slytherin had come to conclusion with?”

  
“I am afraid they did not share that information with me.” The hat answered and Harry huffed out in annoyance. Another thing he will have to search for, but hopefully, whatever Rowena Ravenclaw had come across any information on Xenomorphs she had put it in this journal she had left behind for him.

  
“What was the task Slytherin had left for you?” Harry asked.

  
“Salazar Slytherin left me with the task of gifting the Next Queen his house… A sign that even in the afterlife he will always remain loyal to the Xenonem species” The sorting hat replied. Harry smiled, of course, the man would do such a thing. With his most recent memories he had gained from the last Xenomorph Queen, he had learned that not only was the wizard completely captivated with his species, but he loved to bring and give gifts to the Queen. So it wasn't surprising the man had wanted to pass down another one of his prized possessions down to the Xenomorph.

  
“Then, will you be sorting me into the Slytherin house?” Harry asked sounding rather amused.

  
“Even if you were not a Xenonem My Queen, I still would have sorted you right into the house of Snakes.” The Sorting hat replied. After these words, the sorting hat shifted around. Signaling it was ready to call out its verdict. The brown old and enchanted hat opened the rip of its mouth.

  
______

The entirety of the Great Hall was silent, but after a few moments, students began to whisper about amongst each other. Questioning if The Harry Potter was fighting against the hat or if the hat had finally broken and couldn’t sort the Boy-Who-Lived. Even the Staff was getting worried over a large amount of time Harry Potter’s sorting was taking. Though, only three observers who were truly paying attention knew what was going on. Harry Potter was having a conversation with the hat. The Headmaster was one of three of the observers. And Albus Dumbledore kept his silence. But his curiosity about the Boy-Who-Lived had been bottle up inside of him for too long.

  
**_Especially the boy’s appearance._ **

  
Never had he seen such a beautiful child like Hadrian Potter, nor as tall. The boy’s height was the thing that stood out the most to Dumbledore, the eleven year old was at the very least 5’2, a height a normal human being would reach when in their 13th or 14th year alive. Then there was the child’s overwhelming magical aura, the air around the boy was a Predatory animal, such as a lion or Tiger. Hopefully, the boy would be sorted into Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, even Hufflepuff. Just as long as the boy was not sorted into Slytherin, then he would be unpredictable.

  
_Though, Harry Potter was already a puzzle wrapped up in a conundrum._

  
Dumbledore could already tell the McGonagall was getting impatient, and she opened her mouth to speak. But before any words could leave her lips, the Sorting Hat began to stand up tall and proud. What happened next was something the Light Lord would ever expect in a hundred years.

  
___________

_**“SLYTHERIN!”** _

Before anyone could react to the Boy-Who-Lived being sorted into the snake house. A gush of wind blew through the great hall, making the flags up above each table blow upwards towards the enchanted ceiling. A loud echoed moan could be heard throughout the stone hall, like a whale singing in the deep waters of the ocean. Once the wind finally calmed down, the whole hall was in filled with students talking loudly to each other or looking around the great hall furiously to see what had happened to cause such a disturbance.

  
“Look at the Slytherins crest! It changed!” A student had shouted from the Gryffindor table, pointing up at the green and silver flags of Slytherin house. Simutanlesly, eyes darted up to where the floating flags were hanging, mouths dropped open in agape. Where once a single silver snake curled in an S, were two, wrapped around a strange creature they had never seen before. Both silver snakes were swathed around the creatures long legs, the slithery serpents only reaching to the bent elbows of the creatures arms. The snakes bowing their heads down in a sign of submission. The Creature in question was a dark navy blue color with silver outlining, A largely pointed crest and two clawed hands raised up to the sky. Only Harry knew exactly what that strange dark and lanky creature were. A Queen Xenomorph. The Slytherins at the table was staring up at the new, crest with both shock and confusion. Soon the Slytherins looked down at their crests on their lefts breasts to see it changed as well. But instead of the same black creature with the large crowned head, were the normal Xenomorph drones. Their domed heads were bowed down, arms crossed over their chests. The same two silver snakes wrapped around the Xenomorph drone their heads in a different position. The serpents heads were looking up at the Xenomorph drone, a sign of admiration for the creature. Students began to talk furiously to each other, some even shouting, the staff in a state of shock to even move. The fact that one of the four houses crests changed to fast, and so sudden was a hard thing to process. Especially a new strange creature within the crest that they have never seen before.

  
“Of course,” Harry muttered under his breath, which made the sorting hat do a rough chuckle. He stood up from the stool he was sitting on, setting the sorting hat back onto the wooden footstool. Now approaching the confounded table of Green and silver. But he stopped half-way, his scar burning to the point where it felt like it was on fire. Though, it was not the pain that was bothering him. It was the sudden shift of power the soul in his scar had. And it was enough to pinpoint why his scar was acting up.

  
His now serpentine-like eyes darted over to the Staff table. And he made eye contact with a man in his late thirties, wearing a large and thick purple turban on his head. The man’s face was ashen and covered in sweat. He looked like he was in pain.

  
_Harry had found the Dark Lord’s host…_

  
**In the most unexpected way…**

  
_**How Interesting.** _

  
_**____________________________________________________________** _

  
To say that the rest of Hogwarts students and Staff was quiet during the last of the sorting and Feast would be an understatement. Even Dumbledore’s welcome back speech was wavery and confused. And Harry found it amusing that the host for the Dark Lord would be teaching defense against the Dark Arts. A class that should not exist unless Defense against the Light Arts were being taught along with the class. What made him do a double take was how a floor in Hogwarts castle was strictly off of bounds, and if anyone one were to go in. They would die in the most horrible way.

  
Why would the hell something on a floor in a school be able to kill someone?

  
Wasn’t Hogwarts supposed to be one of Britain's safest schools?

  
Harry rolled his eyes eternally at himself, remembering how the school was being led by the Light Lord. A manipulative Light Lord.

  
The Dark Forest was also forbidden. Which was understandable.

  
The Slytherins barely even eating the food in front of them, instead, they stared at the new Slytherin crest, whispering to each other quietly, trying to figure out what the new creature was now in its center. Most of the first year Slytherins were silent as well, not even filling their plates with food.

  
Harry let out a long and tired sigh. As much as he was grateful for the show of loyalty from Salazar Slytherin. This will make things complicated for Harry. There will be questions, especially about him. Since the Slytherin house crest had changed when he was the one being sorted. For now, Harry will deal with the consequences later, he instead favored eating. His brain was now working on an empty stomach from the long day of traveling and surprising new events. He is discovering so much, and he feels so close to completing his goals.

  
Harry reached over to the beef roast he had been eyeing for quite some time. Plating large amounts onto his plate. As he did, he can feel eyes on him.

  
**Scrutinizing and observant eyes.**

  
The raven-haired beauty sighed eternally inside of his head. Knowing who was staring at him. But he chose to ignore the eyes. Reaching over to the golden silverware that Hogwarts gave to the students to eat with. Now cutting into the seasoned and cooked meat on his platter. As Harry brought the braized flesh to his lips, he could feel Ripley shift around in the hood of his robes. Reminding him that he will have to feed the kitten later with food.

  
______________

Harry followed the other first-year Slytherins down the halls. Which most of them had formed a circle around him. Trying to drag him into their conversations but he would only give them short answers. The Raven haired beauty seemed to be in a small trance as his bright emerald hues roamed around the large and vast hallways of Hogwarts.

  
The ancient magic seeped into the very walls of the castle calmed his senses more then it should. It definitely gave him a sense of belonging. But he knew he should not grow too close to this castle. Despite one of the houses being gifted to the Xeno kind, this castle belonged to the magical more than any Xenomorph that ever resided in these ancient walls. If Harry had to choose a home, it would be somewhere else. He wanted Hogwarts castle to remain a place where magicals can go and learn how to control and create things with their power.

  
(So those of you expecting Harry to make a nest in the Chamber of Secrets I apologize, but that is not going to happen. *^*)( Maybe some baby making will happen in there though HOHOHO~~~ ꒰✪ૢꇵ✪ૢ꒱ෆ⃛ )

  
Once down to the dungeons, the Prefect showed them where the entrance to Slytherin common room was. Explaining the rules of the password, and how they were not to invite different house students into the dormitories. Harry noticed how the male prefect kept glancing his way, doing small subtle glares, but he ignored the boy. As most occupants in Hogwarts walls believed him to be the “Boy-Who-Lived”, the defector of the Dark Lord and the child of the light. Harry is going to have a rough time dealing with ignorant teenagers with hormones. And he was not looking forward to that.

  
_But at human juveniles are were far better to deal with than human adults._

  
The eleven-year-olds were then soon lead into the Slytherin Common room. The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It was decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. Harry was glad that at least the common room had still remained in its natural state because the Slytherins looked comfortable in their familiar atmosphere. At least Salazar had only gone as far as gifting the Slytherin crest to Harry, and not completely change the entirety of the house. The Prefects continued to inform the first years and said to wait there for the Head of House Severus Snape.

  
Harry smirked to himself. It’s been a while till he had talked to the man. It would be interesting to see his change of attitude around him now that he was sorted into the house the man was in charge of.

___________________________________________________

Severus Snape was at a lost.

  
Slytherin house has changed.

  
Well, no, not the entirety of the house.

  
Only the symbolism of the house of the Snake had changed.

  
And it was all because of _Harry **Bloody** Potter_.

  
The Potter brat was sorted into his house. The spawn from his tormentor in his youth when he attended Hogwarts. But, the boy looked nothing like James Potter. Nor did he look anything like Lily. At first, he had thought the boy’s bright emerald green eyes were the only thing that he inherited from his mother. He was wrong because those intense and predatory hues were nothing like the soft friendly and welcoming qualities his past childhood friend had.

  
Now he had to confront the inhumanly tall eleven-year-old child.

  
How in Merlin’s beard did the child grow so tall and so fast in such a short period of time? And what was with that hair? It was… It truly was…

  
The man let out a groan of frustration burying his face into the palms of hands. Slowly he lifted his head, eyeing his firewhiskey cabinet in his personal dormitories. The Potions Master hoped he had stocked up on his Pepper-Up potions supply because he knew he was going to drink at least a whole bottle full of the strong alcohol.

  
Severus Snape finally pulled himself together and went down to the Slytherin common room where the First-Year Slytherins were waiting for him. Easily spotting the raven beauty towering over the other eleven-year-olds. The other Slytherin years subtly trying to look and stare at the beautiful boy. Like they had been trying to do all sorting and feast in the Great hall, but because of the sudden change of the House crest cause a great distraction. Some even had unbelieving looks. The man could not blame them. Who would believe a being such as Harry Potter should exist? Even at Birth, the boy was prophesied to…  
No, he should not be thinking about that. It’s been years since that night.

  
Severus did his welcoming speech, explaining the rules and expectations of the First-Year-Slytherins while at Hogwarts. Refusing to make eye contact with the Boy-Who-Lived. Even if he could practically feel the boy’s gaze on his person. He will just have to try and completely ignore the child’s existence.

  
________________________

 

Harry had followed both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini through the common and to the boy's dormitories. He was going to share the room with the two heirs, and as much as Harry enjoyed the death eater Spawn. He rather has a room to himself. He would most likely be sleeping either in the extra space room he had in his trunk. Or have a room of requirement. Where his gift, from Helga Hufflepuff herself, waited for him.

 

  
He watched the two boys situated themselves around the bedroom. And Harry let his eyes wander around the room. There were three green silk drape beds without lines of silver around the border. Even size mattress in its center with large comfortable pillows. Harry’s large and long cloud hands gently caress the surface. The stuffing of the pillows with others.

 

  
A Bedroom to fit nobility.

 

  
The beds at Leaky Cauldron were nice but it was not as richly covered as the Slytherin house provided. Harry hummed quietly to himself, and then reached to the back of his hood. Carefully pull out the black kneazle kitten from the silk amice. The feline meowed at him, reaching her paws out to Harry as a way of saying to let her go before she scratched him. After all, he was holding her by the scruff of her neck. The boy smiled genuinely a the kitten, now setting the black fur ball onto the large silk bed. Ripley yawned and curled up onto the soft covering she was placed on. Letting out small purrs as she allowed Harry to pet her fur. He soon pulled away, leaving the kneazle to rest.

 

  
Harry then turned away from the bed going to his leather trunk and shrinking it down. Where ever this room was that Helga Hufflepuff put her gift in, it probably had other valuable things that he would not be able to resist on taking. Such as books. Harry then remembered the yellow pearl in his robes pocket, and he grabbed hold of the small magical globule. And rolling it around his fingers as to contemplate where to put it. Harry smiled to himself as he got an idea. Sliding off his now green and silver tie that automatically changed color when he was sorted into the house of snakes, he put it into the palm of his free hand.

 

  
Focusing his magic into the smooth cloth, he transfigured it into a smaller and thinner cloth, where there was a metal holding place in the center of the cloth of the fabric. Pleased with his work, Harry snapped the pearl into the clutch. A perfect fit.  
Harry then proceeded to wrap the choker necklace around his throat. Looking over to a nearby mirror, he made sure that it was perfectly center around his long pale neck. His head now held high with the new piece of jewelry he had crafted himself with magic. This is how he will be able to protect the key to Hogwarts power source and have easy access to it at the same time. When it came to the dress code of Hogwarts, he will change the fabric of the now choker necklace into a collar for Ripley. But he felt that the golden sphere would be safe in his possession like this. Done admiring his newest treasure, Harry turned back to his shrunken baggage and put it into his pockets.

 

  
The Zabini heir seemed to notice Harry putting away his now matchbox sized trunk into his robes pocket when he finally spoke up.

 

“Where are you going, Hadrian?” The Italian boy asked. The taller of the three looked over at the other with a quirked eyebrow but continued to prepare himself by messing around with his robes.

 

  
“I just want to explore the halls before curfew,” Harry stated simply and turned towards the exit. Draco heard this and twisted around, away from his now open trunk on his mattress.

 

  
“Can I join you?” The Malfoy heir asked eagerly, looking up at the taller with wide and begging puppy-dog eyes. Which made the other roll his eyes, but no matter what, he could not be annoyed at the other blonde for showing such imploring hues.

 

  
“I would like to go alone if I may, I promise to let you come along next time if I do,” Harry responded smiling down at the blonde. Who pouted and turned back to his things. Blaise seemed to want to ask more questions but held his tongue. Without any more interruptions, Harry had left Ripley in the care of the other children. Knowing she will be fine alone in her own bed.  
Once Harry was able to slip by through the common room and out in the hallway dungeons. He used his Xenomorph abilities to climb up the rough stone of the dungeon walls, and up to the domed ceilings of Hogwarts. Once he was in a comfortable position and was used to seeing thing upside down. Harry’s pupils shrunk down into slits, the emerald color of his eyes glowing as he then darted across the castles limitations. 

 

Harry had a few close run in’s with some prefects and… A Squib. The Hogwarts keeper. Well, the man was practically useless in that position as a squib, he cannot conduct any magic. Not to mention the man smelled foul and looked greasy as if he hadn’t been able to take a shower or bath in months. He had sneered down at the oblivious male squib, who was trying to figure out why his kneazle cat was meowing and staring upwards at the ceiling. At least the man would only be good for some experimentation when it came down to figuring out how to remove that Genetical DNA blockage of magic. When he had finally reached the Seventh floor on the fourth corridor like the Hat instructed, Harry could sense the ancient magic of Helga Hufflepuff somewhere in the walls. He could tell because Nature magic was much different from Light, Dark, and Neutral. It was an entirely different branch of magic on its own. Like a religion. Nature was only used to benefit Mother Magic, and help unify the other branches of magic. And at the time of the war, Helga Hufflepuff was the only one to communicate to Mother Magic out of the Four Hogwarts founders. Harry wanted to understand the background of Nature magic and how it worked. If only Hogwarts had still taught Nature magic still, instead, like most of the Ministry of magic, labeled it as Dark Magic.

 

Hopping down from the ceiling, Harry landed back onto the ground as gracefully as he could on both of his feet. Carefully observing a blank and empty wall where the magic was at it’s strongest. Going up to the rough tan stone, he started to run his hands up and down, left and right, around its surface. Trying to summon it like the hat had told him to.

  
Which to his satisfaction, it had worked when a double door-way then materialized from the wall. The wooden surface of each door practically humming with magic. Smiling, Harry grabbed onto one of the black brass door knobs and pulled it open. Going in through the entrance.

  
The Human Queen Xenomorph was left breathless at the sight of the large room, seemingly never-ending room. Objects and furniture in large piles practically touching the high domed ceiling of the space. Each object filled with some sort of magical properties, either dark, light, or broken. Generations of students had probably found this place and left behind objects they did not want others to find. Harry couldn’t blame them, even he would want to hide a bloody ax in a magical room that suddenly came out of nowhere. Harry had thought of this while staring at an actual bloody ax.

  
Huffing slightly, Harry knew he will have to be climbing the ceiling again in order to get to his target. Which was probably all the way in the back of the large and vast room filled to the brim of magical objects. And Harry knew he would be going through all of them to see if any were of value. Wanting to get this over with, Harry looked straight up at the 25-foot distance between him and the ceiling. Bending his legs down, preparing to jump the great distance. Once again, his pupils had shrunk down into slits and his emerald green eyes flashing a neon green before he suddenly flew up to the strange and angular domed ceilings of the Room of Requirement.

  
The human Xeno crawled across the ceiling, going passed multiple piles of furniture, trunks… some bookshelves that he would most definitely be going back to search through. It wasn’t until his steady pace was stopped by a burning sensation being felt through his scar. Harry darted his eyes back down to the ground of the room, his brow furrowing in confusion. This itching feeling within his scar was different reaction then to the main soul piece of Lord Voldemort. Harry’s emerald hues broadened when comprehension dawned on him.

  
_His own scar was reacting to another soul piece._

  
_**A Horcrux.** _

  
Almost without any second thought, Harry jumped back down from the ceiling and to the floor. Landing on the tips of his feet, in a crouched position from his sudden transition of levels. He stood back up, eyeing the dark wood circular table in front of him. The burning in his scar intensifying from how close he was now to the cool piece of the Dark Lord inside of an object hidden from site. Covered by a simple piece of silver cloth. Carefully reaching over, Harry had pulled the silk fabric off of the mantlepiece it was over. And Harry was met with the Diadem of Ravenclaw.

  
Harry’s jaw dropped open.

  
Lord Voldemort, had made one of the four founder’s ancient and precious heirlooms...

  
into a Horcrux.

  
He didn’t know if he should be impressed or offended at the fact that the Dark Lord had made such a precious artifact into a dark piece of Magic that had made the Saphire coronet now unwearable. Harry took in a deep breath, trying to calm down his nerves. He felt...angry.

  
Angry at the fact that the Dark Lord had made one of the Four Hogwarts precious heirlooms into an object to place his soul within. What worried him was that if the man had made one into a Horcrux, it could be possible he had gained possession of other Hogwarts heirlooms and made them into Horcruxes.

  
Sighing heavily, Harry looked at back down at the Diadem, seeing his reflection through the large sapphire jewel in its center. Something began to tug at his memory block again. And Harry couldn't help but feel relieved that he will be able to unlock another important memory. Which he knew for a fact would involve with Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Slowly, he brought his hand to the Saphire’s center. Just the tip of his claw touching the sparkling jewel when his mind was tugged back into the memory…

  
____________________

 

_**CRACK** _

  
Two figures apparated into a dark and moist room. The walls and ceiling covered to the brim with webbing of a Xenomorph nest. Making the atmosphere of the room match a dark and dangerous aura. One of the two figures was a woman, a witch. She wore a blue and bronze victorian style dress, with her long black hair tied tightly back into a ponytail. The beautiful black strand came down in gentle waves down her back. On top of her forehead was a jeweled diadem that brought out the woman’s dark sea blue eyes. This beautiful witch was known as Rowena Ravenclaw. And she was astonished.

 

The other figure standing next to Rowena was Salazar Slytherin. Wearing the usual green and billowing silver kimono. A rather smug smile on his face. Finally being able to bring such an awestruck look on the knowledgeable and all knowing woman.

 

“Oh Salazar, it’s beautiful.” She whispered, going over to one of the webbed walls. The heels of her shoes clicking on the stone marble floor of the temple the Xenomorph nest was inside of. The temple was built by the goblins once they did their ends of the bargain, and only Salazar had been the one to visit the Queen of Xenomorphs. Rowena continued over to the black mass on the wall, the long skirt of her dress trailing behind her on the smooth ground. Rustling around as she quickly approached the palmayed barrier. The witch then brought up one of her pale hands up to its surface. And Salazar saw a shudder run through the woman as she touched the slick webbing of a Xenomorph nest for the first time.

 

“It’s still growing,” Salazar said after a long moment of silence, his voice barely above a whisper. Rowena whipped around to look at the wizard. And Slytherin was worried for a second there that she had gotten whiplash from that sudden transition.

 

“It still grows? But I thought you said-...”

 

“I know what I said before. The eternity of this sanctuary is covered with the webbing of the Xenonem nest.”

 

“Then how-?”

 

“It is now growing on the outside.” At that statement, Rowena grew worried. If the Xeno nest started to grow outside of the temple, what would happen to the homes of the magical creatures that lived in the forest around the Xenomorph Mosque?

 

“Now now, you needn’t worry. I was able to put some space expansion charms within this temple. On certain floors, it is never-ending and growing escapade.” Slytherin reassured the woman. Who became relieved. The man then gave his longtime friend a knowing look.

 

“Would you like to meet her?”

 

The wizard could see when the excited sparkle twinkled in the woman’s eyes. Her magical aura flaring up from the sudden adrenaline now coursing through her veins.

 

Rowena took a moment for herself to calm her nervous and excited nerves. The woman smoothed out her skirt with her hands. Which Salazar knew she did out of habit to calm herself. The witch then gave him a determined nod.

 

Slytherin smirked, walking off the apparition platform and across the room they were at one end. He lifted his right arm up and waved it slowly back down, which activated a charm and two doors materialized through the dark Xeno webbing. The entrance slowly creaked open to a reveal a large ceremonial room. Floating metal plates then ignited to give the new room a dim lighting. Large thick pillars can be seen throughout the room, holding the ceiling floors above. Each pillar had the beautiful Xenomorph palmate pattern, which gave the tall cylinders texture. The ceiling above was domed shaped, that was charmed with a ritualistic mural of the Xenomorph species. It showed the steps of the Xeno evolution through what the goblins had gathered from studying the species. It first started with the egg, then the Faciam Amplexator (Facehugger), which passed it’s precious load to the humanoid figure. Next was the Pectus Rumperet (Chest Burster), and the final step was growing into a fine specimen of nature. A Xenomorph. Which showed the Xenonem praising the Matriarch.

 

 _ **The Queen**_.

 

Salazar admired the beauty and symbolism of the room. No matter how many times he saw it. The Queen’s chambers would always leave him breathless. The man finally tore away his dark green eyes from the beautiful decor and to the woman next to him. Who was staring straight ahead, mouth open slightly with wonder.

 

The wizard smiled, knowing exactly what the woman was staring at. He averted his attention to the back of the room. Where the Queen Xenomorph was. The alluring creature was breathing heavily, sounding like a centaur after sprinting through the forest. Her large ovipositor hard at work on producing eggs. Which the leathery eggs were placed all around the room randomly. Slytherin knew the Faciam Amplexator’s within each egg would be transported down to where the non-human magical slaves were placed. Their corpses later used to be kept for the Xenomorphs to feast on their flesh later.

 

The man started walking towards the Xenomorph Queen. Who was now shifting hard head around. Meaning she was aware of their presence.

 

“ _ **My Queen,**_ ” Salazar said in a breathless and awe-filled tone while speaking in the snake tongue in order to communicate to the Matriarch,

 

“ _ **Slytherin… I see you brought a female magical with you.**_ ” The Queen hissed back in the magical language. The man bowed his head, one hand going to his chest while the other gesturing towards the awestruck Rowena Ravenclaw.

 

 _ **“This Rowena Ravenclaw, a very close and trustful ally of mine. Who admires the beauty of your species.**_ ” Salazar greeted the woman to the alien creature. Whose large crested head turned to look at the woman. The witch was smart enough to catch in and she curtsied at the Queen. One hand on the skirt of her chest, while the other rested on her left breast where her pounding heart was.

 

“ _ **Why have you brought her here Salazar?**_ ” The Queen asked, straight to the point.

 

“ _ **She wishes to study your species My Queen, and document her research on the Xenonem kind.”**_

 

“ _ **And what will I get in return if I let her do her studies within my nest?**_ ” Salazar swallowed thickly, he should have known the Queen would ask something in return.

 

Rowena, who was watching Slytherin interact with the Matriarch, saw the sudden shift in the man’s stance and actions. The wizard beforehand had warned her about the Queen wanting something in return. The two hadn’t known how it would benefit the Xeno nest, but it might benefit them as a species. Rowena then got an idea. Now speaking up for the first time.

 

“Tell her it will help the Xeno species understand why they are so dormant around Magicals. How we are able to communicate when every other species cannot.”

 

Slytherin’s eyes widened, realizing what Rowena was saying. He then looked back to the waiting Queen, and repeated what Rowena had said to the Queen in Parseltongue,

 

“ _ **That would be very beneficial. A better understanding of why Xeno and Magical species are compatible. Though, how far of an effort is Rowena Ravenclaw going to be putting in her observations?**_ ”

 

  
Slytherin then looked relieved at this. Glad that they were able to come to terms again with the Queen Xenomorph without losing her trust.

 

“ _ **Lady Ravenclaw wishes to do some experimentation. For the most part, she wants to observe the Xenomorph environment.**_ ” Salazar answered the Queens question.

 

“ _ **I will allow this. Though, in return for her own experimentations, she will perform some of my own.**_ ” The Xeno matriarch said. Which made Slytherin do a double take.

 

“ _ **Your own experimentation?**_ ” He asked incredulously.

 

 _ **“Of course, despite not having their own technology, we Xenonem try and come up with a way to use health care within our nests to keep them strong and healthy. There are times when are the Xeno species is on a foreign planet and need to use experimentation with the hosts to find a way to cure diseases or infections that are deadly. This knowledge is passed down to every other generation of Queens so they know how to take care of nest problems; Quickly and efficiently.**_ ”

 

Rowena now wished desperately that she could speak and understand the magical language Parseltongue. Sadly, it was a genetically magical trait that was to be inherited. That childish and scientific side of that the woman had was having a mini tantrum inside of her head of how it was unfair for someone else to receive more information than her first. For now, she will wait patiently until the Queen Xenomorph was done speaking with Salazar. And from the astonished look on the man’s usual cold and stoic expression. The queen was revealing some amazing and mind-blowing information about the Xenonem species. The woman huffed slightly at how she was not able to obtain knowledge about something instantly; it was one of her many pet peeves.

 

Her dark blue eyes then traveled around the large throne room that was built for the Queen Xenomorph, trying to keep her attention occupied so her already thin patience doesn’t run out. Rowen silently admired the beauty of the room, her hues then trailed over to a group of Xenonem eggs. She wondered how the eggs were placed around the room while the Queen was immobile. That was the moment a Xenonem decided to appear. Now it was Rowena’s turn to doubletake.

 

_**An Albino Xenomorph.** _

 

Instead of the normal whole-body sleek black skin, it was a wintery white snow. The usual second jaw within the drone’s mouth for the albino was protruding out a pink tentacle. Which was dragging on the ground between the Xeno’s feet as it carried one of the leathery eggs around the room. The albino then carefully set down the egg on the smooth marble flooring next to a small group of other rubbery Xeno eggs. For the Queen to look over the eggs while they were still in the throne room till it was time for the Faciam Amplexator’s to hatch.

 

So those with albinism in the Xenoworld stay behind with the nest and serve the Queen.

 

Rowena found that to be absolutely fascinating. The witch watched the albino Xenomorph work around the eggs with unconcealed curiosity. The Xeno then moved on around the eggs. The jaw-like tentacle still dragging on the ground as the albino moved. The albino then stopped by another group of eggs. Its long and large white clawed hands then grabbed a hold of one. Making strange and disoriented clicking sounds. The creature then picked up the large egg from the ground, and Rowena watched the scene carefully. The albino then turned around, now carrying the egg to another part of the throne room. Where there was a round circular core. Covered with the Xenomorph webbings. At the doorway stood a normal sleek black Xenomorph. Which the albino handed the egg it was carrying to the black drone. The black alien took the egg and disappeared into the darkness.

 

Rowena found it amazing how the xenomorphs were able to run a well functioning nest just ruled by one being. And she kept falling in love with these species over and over with each and new discovery she finds.

 

“Rowena .” The witch snapped her head back over to Salazar. Where the man was watching her rather impatiently but the excitement of the wizard’s face overlaps the annoyed peeves.

 

“Yes, Salazar? “ Rowena asked, hiding her own excitement rather well. But from the raised eyebrow and knowing look on the wizards face he knew the woman was just as ecstatic as him to learn about the Xeno species.

 

“The Queen wants to conduct a few experiments of her own.” This statement had startled Rowena. Exhilaration then consumed the witch.

 

“Her own experiments? “She asked, her calm mask finally falling off as her thirst for knowledge became too much. Slytherin in the scene to a brighten up at this as well finally being the one to inform the owner annoying Raven claw with new information.

 

“Indeed. Apparently, the Xenos have no need for technology. But they are in need of medicine and healthcare, so every generational Queen gets the biochemical knowledge from others, gaining the information on how to deal with unknown diseases as quickly and efficiently as possible. Rowena, their biochemical memories can travel from world to world, even galaxies. If we can figure out the way to Xeno mind works-“

 

“Magicals can make their own brand of biochemical memories. “ Rowena finish catching on to what Salazar was saying. The man nodded.

 

“Just like the higher-ups. And if we understand the scene of mind, magical’s can fully to decipher Xeno DNA code-“

 

“AND how it relates to magical DNA! “ Rowena said interrupting the lizard once more. Making his eye twitch with annoyance. The woman had realized what she had done and cleared her throat, putting on the calm and collected mask back upon her face. Knowing fully well how much the man hated to be interrupted more than once.

 

Salazar sighed, a smile spreading upon his lips. He could never stay angry at the woman for a long even when she constantly interrupted or corrected him.

 

The next few days were passing by quickly, but Rowena had wished they lasted longer. The Queen always over watching all of the experiments and dissections of both Xenomorph and Magical. The Matriarch had allowed them to dissect her children, even one with albinism. Salazar was there to translate between the two or help them with it the dissections. But it got to the point where Salazar had to translate literal paragraphs between the two females. So Rowena Ravenclaw had invented a collar necklace where it can translate Parseltongue into English. Rowena made sure to use certain runes and magical minerals to bejewel the translation device to look beautiful around the Queen‘s neck. Something that the matriarch appreciated.

 

Rowena would be Constantly going back-and-forth throughout the Xenomorph temple and to Hogwarts for studies. A thick journal constantly in her hands in the self-inking quill her. Each yellow parchment page was filled to detail with her own drawings and writing within the journal. Rowena was the first ever human being to successfully documents Xenomorphs nest.

__________________________

 

Harry came back from the memory, falling down to his knees. He let out a frustrated and pained hiss as the palm of his hand pressed against his throbbing forehead. His other hand was on the circular table where the once Ravenclaw diadem rested. And despite all the pain, it was the least of Harry’s worries.

 

_**He needed to find that Journal.** _

 

He knew when Rowena Ravenclaw was writing that journal was to document for magicals to read and better understand the Xenomorph species. But both Engineer and Yujata would kill for that information. And if that journal were to fall into the wrong hands…

 

_**It would leave the Xenomorph species exposed.** _

 

Taking a deep breath, Harry steadied himself back up. His hands smoothing out his messed hair. Those piercing emerald eyes of his staring down at the Horcrux. One he fixed his hair, he let his right hand come up and gently caress the largest of the sapphires on the Diadem. Harry hummed, and took a step back, preparing to jump again. Using his Xenomorph strength, he soared back up through the air and up to the ceiling of the Room of Missing Things.

 

 _The Diadem Horcrux missing from its place on the table…_  
_________

_**He had found it.** _

 

The place where Helga Hufflepuff had left her gift.

 

And it was profoundly beautiful.

 

Harry let his hand brush against the smooth stone protecting the hibernation pod inside. The large stone carved into the same shapely shield of the Hogwarts crest, Which had electric lines running throughout its hard surface. He could sense the magical energy within the stone Harboring around in its core. It’s been slowly depleting these past centuries.

 

Though, he was at a lost. He did not know how to give the barrier around the magical hibernation pod the power it needed.

 

  
He slowly paced around the Crest. Its features at the top were the snake of Slytherin and the lion of Gryffindor, both facing the opposite way, and had crystals in both of their visible eyes. The raven beauty hummed, his eyes trailing down to the raven and badger for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The carving of the bird and mammal had crystals in both their eyes as well. Harry’s eyes narrowed at the puzzle in front of him. The human Xenomorph then brought both of his hands up, brushing his fingertips against a smooth stone. Concentrating his magic to the tip of this indexes as he traces them across the hard surface. _The carving then absorbs his magic._

 

He pulled back when the outer carvings of each animal moved. Their eyes glowing the colors of the four houses. The snake opened its mouth with steam pouring out with a whistle. Like a teapot with boiling water. But instead of the obnoxious high-pitched whistling, it instead was a tune.

 

**“Do.”**

 

Harry watched in amazement as a bright white light travel through the outlines of the Hogwarts crest. The white luminescence now reaching the lion of Gryffindor. It’s ruby red eye glowing brightly as it still in mouth opened. Steam escaping out with a new whistle tune.

 

**“Re.”**

 

The next White light traveled to the Badger of Hufflepuff. It’s muzzle moving boards to open its mouth. Pale fog smoking out, it’s crystal eye glowing a bright yellow. The next tune coming from its open cavity.

 

**“Mi.”**

 

The fluorescent had finally reached the Raven Ravenclaw. The Crystal eye glowing a sapphire blue. It’s peak opening, the same smoke leaving from its open bill. As the last tune played.

 

**“Fa.”**

 

The white light glows brighter, conveying to the crests center where the square H was. The four animals opened their mouth wider. All playing their sweet tune together. Their crystal eyes flashing. The Hogwarts shield like insignia splits into four pieces. A bright white elaborate peeking through the splits of the shield. Harry felt a gush of air cast out from the opening Hogwarts regalia.

 

Harry watched as a small class capsule came out from the steaming bright white light. The outer shell of the case was a smooth white surface, encasing the glass in. And throughout the glass, Harry knew was a house-elf. One with albinism.

 

Curious to see if the magical creature had, in fact, survived these thousand years without any support but magic. Harry pressed his ear against the glass.

 

_**Tha-Thump. Tha-Thump.** _

 

_A steady heartbeat…_

 

“Ha... _Haha._.. _**Ahahahaha!”**_

 

The raven beauty couldn’t help it. Laughter poured out of him in waves. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop. For some reason, Harry found this…. Amusing. Amusing how he had a living magical being that will remember the war. A being with personal experience of knowing the four founders. A loyal house elf to show him every secret, every room and every enchantment in Hogwarts castle.

 

**_Even the Powercore of Hogwarts._ **

 

**_Harry loves it when the world was in his favor._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEEETTTT
> 
> This chapter, my god, I thought I was going to kill myself. Honestly. like, AGH, ok! So EVERYONE had been wanting Harry to go into both Slytherin and Xenomorph house, so What do I do? I combine the two. I didn't make any major changes at all, just the crest. At first, I did want to do major changes but decided against it. I also apologize if this chapter is shit, I think it is... Now let's move on from that~
> 
> LETS TALK ABOUT NEW STORIES!!!!
> 
> Ok, for those of you that have been reading my new stories, or summaries of Ideas, it's still up for votes. Please tell me if you want me to continue that story and I will type up the next chapter. It will help entertain you guys who are waiting for the next chapter of this story because honestly, it takes a lot of planning to do. So go ahead and check it out on my works and tell me which story you want me to continue! BTW I am soon posting up the first chapter of Snake Master and I am working on Walking on Bottle Caps along with the next chapter of Out of the Shadows!
> 
> Now onto the Questions!!  
> First of all, I wonder if you guys noticed or not, but I took down the Draco/Luna relationship. because I honestly have been thinking. what if I put Luna with Neville instead? Now, I will let a little secret slip and I will have Neville play a pretty big role that you guys will Love, and it relates to something with Helga Hufflepuff~ Anyways, tell me if you rather see Luna with Neville or with Draco later in the future!~
> 
> Second! The house elf name that Helga Hufflepuff had gifted Harry! I have a list of names right here!  
> Bainco  
> Blanca  
> Bixby  
> Mimzy  
> Alba-latin word for white  
> Mishka- little bear in Russian  
> Choose the one that appeals to you the most!
> 
> Third~  
> Should I start adding future events at the end of each chapter? Since I am going to start with the past should I start adding in the world ruled by both Tom and Harry, see how they enslave muggles, how their government and society works, and how they are rebuilding magical society with magical technology! And some baby making in between Woo Woo~ Tell me down in the comments below if you want this to happen and you are a bit impatient! Because I know what I am.
> 
> Alright, I am done BORING you all to death! I love you all and remember, even if the world feels like it is on your shoulders, someone is there to help you take the weight! Please forgive my weak immune system and writer blocks!
> 
> Chapter 10 is in the making!


	11. Author's note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing.

Hello everyone, I have some very bad news. I am afraid that I need to put things on hold for a while. The reason why is because I am under extreme pressure at the moment. I am failing every single class and it is now the second semester. If I do not get my grades up soon I will have to repeat my junior year in high school. Which will be very bad on my record. 

 

I apologize to those of you waiting for me to post up these stories, but you must understand the situation I am in.

I even had to take everything down from my walls, bookshelf, and desk in order to not have any distractions. So everything that I love is in my closet at the moment. Except for my body pillow because I cannot live without it. So that means every story that I have up will be paused. 

 

Once again I am sorry and I hope I will be able to post these stories for you guys very soon.

 

Wish me luck.

NekoMama.


End file.
